Çųổяξ ΐИ ťعмþӘ ţẮ
by Akari Poulain
Summary: El pasado de él lo persigue, lo acosa y su conciencia no lo deja vivir en paz. Pero un dia llego ella, una mujer a la que cree demente por decir ser la sobrina de la reina pero que intentará quitarle todas sus penas.
1. Prólogo

**Sailor Moon© Naoko Takeuchi**

**Taming the scotsman ® Kinley MacGregor**

_**Cuore stranded**_

_**Prólogo**_

Ese día era el aniversario del «día». El día que había cambiado la vida de Seiya Kou para siempre.

En un instante no era más que el hijo ingenuo de un laird temi­do y respetado.

Al siguiente, se había convertido en el asesino de su propio her­mano.

Con un nudo en el estómago provocado por el dolor y la culpa, Seiya contempló el lago, cuyas oscuras y encrespadas aguas brilla­ban como el cristal, y recordó el rostro de su hermano Derek. Re­cordó el día en que había robado lo único que Derek amaba más que a su propia vida.

-"Maldita seas, Berjerite" -gruñó antes de apurar de un trago la cerveza que quedaba en la jarra.

De no haber sido por Berjerite y sus perversas maquinaciones, el mundo en el que vivía habría sido un lugar completamente diferen­te. Él se habría casado con Kakyuu Kino. Y sin duda Derek se habría casado con Natsuna, del clan de los Kaitou, y ambos se­guirían siendo amigos íntimos.

En cambio, su hermano estaba perdido en las ennegrecidas pro­fundidades de ese lago y él había jurado vivir solo, haciendo peni­tencia por aquello que le había costado el alma inmortal a Derek.

Seiya había provocado incontables dolores y agonías a toda la gente a quien amaba y había causado la muerte del hermano que lo significaba todo para él.

Jamás dejaría de sorprenderle la facilidad con la que una deci­sión estúpida podía destruir la vida de tantas personas.

Habría vendido su propia alma con tal de cambiar esa decisión.

La angustia lo embargó una vez más. En algún lugar de las tran­quilas profundidades del lago descansaba el cuerpo del hermano que había sido su mejor amigo, su confidente.

Aunque amaba al resto de sus hermanos, había sido Derek quien estuviera a su lado en las buenas y en las malas. Había sido a Derek a quien confiara los más íntimos secretos que albergaba en el co­razón.

Hasta el día que Berjerite se interpuso entre ellos con sus menti­ras y estratagemas. Había sido bendecida con el rostro de un ángel y el alma de una hija de Satanás.

Jamás le había importado nadie más que ella misma.

Seiya dejó escapar un suspiro entrecortado; le escocían los ojos por las lágrimas no derramadas mientras recordaba el momento que había destruido su juventud...

«"Te amo, Seiya."» Los oscuros ojos azules de Berjerite estaban cuajados de lágrimas y su largo cabello rubio se mecía al compás de la brisa.

Lo había sorprendido mientras se dirigía a los establos y lo ha­bía arrastrado hacia la parte trasera de la torre, hacia el jardín de su madre.

Una vez allí se había arrojado a sus brazos y lo había besado con una pasión desconocida para él hasta entonces.

Apenas un muchacho, Seiya había sido incapaz de comprender del todo sus palabras. ¿Cómo podría una mujer tan bella, tan deli­cada, interesarse aunque fuera un instante por un muchacho des­garbado al que resultaba difícil caminar sin golpearse la cabeza con algo?

Sabía que no poseía la apostura ni los encantos del resto de sus hermanos. Era un hecho que todo el mundo comentaba. Así pues, ¿cómo podía Berjerite desear estar a solas con él?

Había tratado de apartarla, pero ella se negó.

«-"Eres la prometida de Derek" -arguyó Seiya. »Esos ojos de víbora volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

»-"Ha sido cosa de Derek, no mía. Traté de decirle que no lo amaba, pero no quiso escucharme."

»Seiya sintió que le ardía el brazo cuando la mujer le acarició los músculos y se apoyó contra su cuerpo en clara invitación.

»-"Por favor, Seiya, tienes que ayudarme. No quiero unirme a un hombre al que no amo. A uno que oye pero jamás escucha una palabra de lo que digo. Es a ti a quien necesito. Eres tú quien se ha ganado mi corazón con tu silenciosa presencia. Quiero un hombre que se preocupe por mí, que me proteja. Uno que no me aburra con palabras. Llévame a Inglaterra y seré tuya para siempre."»

Como joven y estúpido que era, había creído sus palabras sin saber que le había dicho exactamente lo mismo a Derek a fin de que la alejara de Ace Kaitou. El padre de la joven eligió a Ace como marido, pero Berjerite se había negado a llevar a cabo esa unión. Le había dicho a Derek que lo amaba y que si la ayudaba se convertiría de buena gana en su esposa.

No obstante, a la única persona que amaba Berjerite era a ella misma.

En el silencio del jardín de aquel día de primavera, Seiya había perdido su inocencia en más de un sentido.

Tres días más tarde, ambos se escabullían por la muralla exterior del castillo, camino de Inglaterra, donde supuestamente debían reu­nirse con la tía de Berjerite que los acogería en su hogar.

En realidad, habían cabalgado para encontrarse con el amante inglés de Berjerite.

Seiya jamás olvidaría el rostro arrogante del hombre que los había estado aguardando. Ni la imagen de Berjerite mientras lo abra­zaba.

Se habían dirigido al hogar de su amante y no al de su tía.

Los ojos de la joven brillaban de satisfacción mientras le expli­caba sus retorcidos planes al inglés y le decía que había engañado a los Kou para poder llegar sana y salva hasta sus brazos.

En un primer momento había intentado que Derek la llevara hasta Inglaterra, pero cuando éste decidió mantenerla en Escocia y convertirla en su esposa, dirigió su atención hacia Seiya con la cer­teza de que no podría permanecer allí si quería quedarse con ella.

«Sabía que no le quedaba más remedio que traerme. ¿Cómo iba a quedarse en su hogar y convivir con el odio de Derek?»

Encolerizado por semejante engaño, Seiya había desafiado al caballero inglés y había luchado con él. Sin embargo, puesto que era demasiado joven para haber hecho acopio de la destreza necesaria y descoordinado para poder rivalizar con la agilidad del caballero, más bajo que él, había perdido la batalla.

Derrotado tanto física como mentalmente, había sido obligado a abandonar el salón y a ponerse en camino.

Desde entonces, aquella traición pendía de su corazón como una losa.

Durante todo el camino de regreso a Escocia, se había jurado que compensaría a Derek y le diría que ambos estarían mucho me­jor sin la deslealtad de Berjerite.

Sin embargo, había llegado a casa en mitad del velatorio de su hermano. Regresó a un hogar inundado de dolor porque Derek, in­capaz de vivir sin Berjerite, se había suicidado.

Ese mismo día, años atrás, su hermano se había acercado hasta esa orilla, se despojó de la ropa y de la espada y caminó hacia las te­nebrosas profundidades del lago, donde había encontrado la forma de poner fin al dolor de su corazón destrozado.

¡Cómo anhelaba encontrar un modo de aliviar el suyo!

-"Lo siento, Derek" -les susurró a las olas que rompían suave­mente sobre sus botas-. "Si pudiera, hermano, daría de buena gana mi vida para devolverte la tuya."

Y como en tantas otras ocasiones, la idea de unirse a Derek le cruzó por la mente. Sería bastante fácil meterse en el agua como ha­bía hecho su hermano y dejar que su reconfortante serenidad apa­ciguara también su sufrimiento.

Hundirse hasta el fondo del lago, donde por fin podría com­pensar a Derek...

* * *

_**¡Hola!**_

_Creyeron que me iba a tardar mucho mas ¿no?_

_Tenia esto ya desde hace meses pero no me animaba. En fin, no crean que esta historia es puro drama, porque no lo es. Ya va a aparecer Serena para encargarse de eso con otros personajes bastantes excentricos._

_Los estaré esperando!_

_BzO!_

•_**°¤*(¯`°(*)(Ãkå®î 87)(*)°´¯)*¤°•**_


	2. La doncella y el ogro

**_Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi_**

**_Taming the scotsman ® Kinley MacGregor_**

* * *

_**cυore ιn тeмpeѕтa**_

_**Capitulo I**_

Hacía falta mucho arrojo para enfrentarse al demonio en su gua­rida. O, como en el caso de Serenity Tsukino, mucha deses­peración. Una desesperación que le encogía el corazón y le hacía un nudo en la garganta, ahogándola con su apremio.

Si el demonio se negaba a ayudarla...

Bueno, en ese caso pondría rumbo a Inglaterra ella sola. Nadie iba a convencerla de lo contrario. Nadie. Ni su padre ni su madre. Ni siquiera «el demonio» en persona.

A medida que se acercaba a la cima de la montaña, su coraje co­menzó a flaquear. ¿De veras podía un hombre vivir en una cueva? Eso se rumoreaba, pero hasta ese momento había asumido que no era otra cosa que un mito inventado por los hombres que temían en­frentarse a Seiya Kou. Después de todo, los Kou eran los hombres más temidos y respetados de Escocia. Y también se de­cía que eran los más ricos. A buen seguro que semejantes hombres, muy al contrario que su rudo y exasperante progenitor, harían gala de algún tipo de refinamiento.

¿O no?

De cualquier modo, mientras observaba la desierta cumbre de la montaña, no vio nada que le recordara ni por asomo a una caba­ña o a algún tipo de hogar.

Seiya Kou era realmente el bárbaro que decía la leyenda. –"Da lo mismo" -dijo Serenity al tiempo que se alzaba las faldas azul oscuro para rodear un grupo de rocas.

Tal vez albergara en su corazón el sueño de encontrar un caba­llero refinado de virtudes galantes que lograra conquistar su afecto, pero lo que necesitaba en ese momento era un bárbaro.

Un bárbaro con una enorme y poderosa espada.

Si hacía caso de los rumores, Seiya Kou era justo lo que precisaba para poner en marcha su aventura.

Al llegar a la parte superior de la escarpada cuesta, notó que la «cueva» tenía una puerta de madera casi oculta por la maleza y la tierra. Al parecer, Seiya no deseaba tener visitas.

En cualquier otro momento, Serena habría captado la indirecta y respetado los deseos del hombre; pero, tal y como estaban las co­sas, no podía permitirse ese lujo.

Su necesidad de libertad era mucho mayor que la necesidad de aislamiento de Seiya Kou.

Estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta cuando se detuvo para ob­servar el pequeño claro que la rodeaba.

Ese hombre vivía en un lugar de lo más interesante. Desde la cueva podía apreciarse el lago que había más abajo, donde la luz del sol se reflejaba sobre el agua. Era una vista impresionante. Destila­ba tranquilidad. Serenidad. No era de extrañar que el tipo hubiera elegido ese lugar.

Sin duda alguna, un auténtico bárbaro no sería capaz de apre­ciar algo tan refinado y hermoso como ese paisaje. Eso le dio esperanzas.

Tras acercarse de nuevo a la puerta, la golpeó con los nudillos. No obtuvo respuesta.

-"¿Hola?" -dijo a modo de saludo mientras llamaba con más fuerza-. "¿Hay alguien?"

Nadie respondió.

En un arranque de osadía, probó a abrir la puerta. El picaporte cedió con un ruido metálico y la hoja se abrió con facilidad.

En el interior descubrió una morada de lo más interesante. El suelo estaba cubierto con gruesas alfombras y juncias. De los mu­ros de piedra colgaban algunos tapices para absorber la humedad. Había un hogar de extraño diseño con la chimenea inclinada, de modo que salía por el lateral de la montaña en lugar de hacerlo por arriba. Justo enfrente había una mesa con dos sillas.

Sin embargo, lo más interesante era la cama emplazada al fon­do. Enorme y suntuosa, debería estar en el elegante castillo de un no­ble y no en una cueva en mitad del bosque, en la cima de una mon­taña.

Seiya Kou era sin duda un hombre de lo más extraño. ¿Por qué habría elegido semejante sitio para luego acomodarlo con los lujos de un hogar?

Y, en ese momento, Serena oyó el gruñido de la bestia en perso­na. Un gruñido breve y escalofriante, terrorífico y gutural.

Su corazón dejó de latir un instante y después se desbocó al des­cubrir que el sonido procedía de la enorme cama. Lo único que po­día ver desde su posición junto a la puerta era lo que en un princi­pio le pareció un bulto oscuro y que, en esos momentos, supuso que sería el hombre.

¿Estaba dormido?

Era plena tarde, demasiado temprano como para retirarse a pa­sar la noche y demasiado tarde como para seguir durmiendo desde la mañana.

¿Una siesta quizá?

¿O acaso estaría enfermo?

«Por favor, que no esté enfermo.»

Necesitaba que estuviera sano como un roble para poder llevar a cabo su aventura. Un bárbaro enfermo no le serviría para nada.

-"¿Milord?" -preguntó al tiempo que daba unos pasos en di­rección al bulto-. "Lord Seiya, ¿podría hablar con usted un instante?"

Obtuvo un ronquido por respuesta.

«Menudo fastidio!»

Había recorrido todo el camino hasta allí esperando encontrar­se con un ogro y lo único que había conseguido era un cachorrito dormido. ¿Dónde estaba el gigante de leyenda que aterrorizaba a todo aquel que pronunciaba su nombre?

Necesitaba a esa bestia terrorífica.

Sí, la necesitaba y mucho.

Enderezó la espalda y se aproximó a la cama, pero titubeó de nuevo cuando por fin consiguió ver al hombre con claridad en la penumbra de la cueva.

Yacía de costado sobre el colchón, tan desnudo como el día que llegó al mundo. Serena jamás había visto a un hombre desnudo, aun­que estaba bastante segura de que ningún otro podría ser tan apues­to y magnífico como el que tenía delante.

Sobre todo mientras dormía.

Sus largos y robustos miembros parecían no tener fin. Era tan alto y musculoso que apenas cabía en la cama; tenía la certeza de que, si estuviera estirado por completo, tanto las piernas como los bra­zos colgarían por los bordes del colchón.

Una melena negra, desgreñada y muy mal cortada, enmarcaba un rostro tan viril y apuesto que la dejó sin aliento. Y llevaba una barba de al menos una semana.

Sin embargo, esa apariencia tosca e indómita lograba que pare­ciera aún más deseable. Más aguerrido.

«Es un bárbaro.»

Su piel morena se extendía sobre unos músculos definidos y fir­mes como una roca.

Sí, era un hombre magnífico que le aceleraba el corazón y le en­cendía el cuerpo. Estaba claro que no tenía igual.

Antes de poder evitarlo, Serena se percató de que su mirada des­cendía hacia la parte central de ese delicioso cuerpo masculino, ha­cia su...

Un intenso rubor le cubrió el rostro.

¡Och! No era posible que hubiera hecho algo semejante. Mirar el miembro de un hombre era propio de las desvergonzadas, y no de las doncellas recatadas como ella.

Aunque...

Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado para estudiar esa parte de su ana­tomía. Era interesante. Y parecía bastante grande allí, sobre los ri­zos cortos y oscuros. Por extraño que pareciera, tenía un aspecto inofensivo y sintió el súbito impulso de extender la mano para to­carlo.

«Serenity Tsukino, ¿dónde te has dejado el sentido común?»

En la pocilga, al parecer. Acompañado por una curiosidad vul­gar y cargada de lujuria.

Aunque nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo con anteriori­dad, sabía muy bien lo que los hombres desnudos hacían a las mu­jeres desnudas y lo que podía sucederle a una mujer que permitiera que un hombre le hiciera eso.

Era sin duda la perdición de una doncella.

Con las mejillas encendidas, agarró sin más dilación las mantas de piel de la cama y lo cubrió con ellas.

Así estaba todo mucho mejor.

Bueno, no todo. Aún podía ver esos hombros anchos y des­lumbrantes y esas piernas largas y viriles...

« ¡Serena! »

De acuerdo, no miraría más.

Al menos no «allí».

Sin embargo, le resultó imposible evitar que su mirada lo reco­rriera de los pies a la cabeza una vez más. En realidad no había nada de malo en contemplar las piernas de un hombre, ¿o sí?

Mientras reflexionaba sobre la posible indecencia de su escruti­nio, el hombre se movió y las mantas se deslizaron de un modo pe­ligroso.

-"Nada de eso" -dijo en voz alta al tiempo que volvía a cubrir­lo con ellas.

Justo cuando sus dedos rozaron de forma accidental el duro y musculoso abdomen masculino, una mano grande y fuerte le suje­tó la muñeca, obligándola a detenerse.

Serena jadeó y alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos más azules que había visto en la vida. Unos ojos ribeteados de rojo y car­gados de ira que se entrecerraron para contemplarla con hostilidad.

-"¿Quién demonios eres y qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Tenía una voz profunda y amenazadora, y despierto resultaba tan aterrador como aseguraban los rumores que había escuchado.

-"Yo..." -Se le quedó la mente en blanco cuando advirtió que tenía la mano apoyada sobre la cálida piel que cubría esos múscu­los duros y firmes. La sensación le provocó un súbito estremeci­miento.

Se le secó la boca al tiempo que una llamarada desconocida y apremiante la consumía.

Era un hombre apuesto, sin duda.

-"Mujer, será mejor que me contestes."

La furiosa nota recriminatoria que se percibía en su voz logró que Serena perdiera la paciencia. Indignada, se zafó de la mano del hombre de un tirón y se enderezó.

-"¿Y quién crees que eres tu para emplear semejante tono conmigo? ¿Acaso no tienes modales?"

Seiya parpadeó con incredulidad. ¿Le estaba dando un sermón? ¿La misma mujer que había invadido su hogar e interrumpido el agradable sueño que había logrado gracias a la cerveza?

Sorprendido por la audacia de la desconocida, parpadeó de nue­vo para aclararse la visión, aunque tenía los ojos irritados y sentía un palpitante dolor de cabeza. Con la boca cerrada, era una mujer bastante atractiva.

A pesar de que llevaba la cabeza cubierta por un largo velo azul y blanco, pudo ver que tenía una abundante melena dorada que le recordó a la luz del sol. Sus ojos celestes no eran muy gran­des, pero su forma rasgada les confería cierta reminiscencia fe­lina.

Pícara. Era la única palabra que describía la insólita belleza de esa mujer y, pese a todo, se comportaba con una orgullosa dignidad que proclamaba a voz en grito que se trataba de una dama de bue­na cuna, y no de una moza del pueblo que hubiera ido a su hogar para poner su mundo patas arriba.

Pero ¿por qué iba a estar una mujer semejante en su cueva? Sola, por añadidura.

-"¿Que quién me creo que soy?" -respondió con lentitud-. "Da la casualidad de que soy el dueño de este lugar y no suelo tomarme muy bien las visitas inesperadas de desconocidos. De cualquier for­ma, y teniendo en cuenta que has invadido mis dominios, lo me­nos que podrías hacer es decirme quién eres y por qué has veni­do sin ser invitada."

Eso echó por tierra la mayor parte de la altanería de la joven, que desvió la vista mientras murmuraba:

-"Bueno, sí, eso es cierto." -Volvió a mirarlo y elevó la barbilla con renovado coraje para añadir con firmeza - "Pero estoy aquí por una buena razón."

-"¡Maldita sea! Más te vale que sea buena."

-"Un momento" -dijo mientras movía un dedo en su dirección a modo de reprimenda-. "No hay necesidad de que empeces a mal­decir. Esto ya resulta bastante incómodo, con tu estado de des­nudez y todo eso, pero..."

Seiya enarcó una ceja al escucharla. Había olvidado ese peque­ño detalle, pero advirtió que sólo estaba cubierto por una manta de piel cuando la mujer sacó el tema a colación.

-"... no hay ninguna necesidad de que ses tan grosero."- Seiya resopló.

-"Nací siendo grosero."

-"Eso dicen. No obstante, grosero o no, necesito de tus servicios."

Seiya enarcó la otra ceja por la gracia de la situación y, antes de poder evitarlo, comenzó a tomarle el pelo.

-"¿De mis servicios... desnudos?"

Un intenso rubor cubrió las mejillas de la joven, logrando que sus ojos parecieran más oscuros.

-"Por supuesto que no. Preferiría con mucho que estuvieras vestido, pero si tienes por costumbre ir por ahí desnudo, bueno, allá cada cual con sus gustos."

A decir verdad, lo estaba pasando bien por primera vez desde hacía años. Era una muchacha deslenguada y audaz. Muy diferente a todas las que había conocido.

Aunque nunca antes se había encontrado con una dama desco­nocida mientras estaba desnudo en su cama, por supuesto.

Se preguntó para sus adentros si ella sería tan audaz allí donde más importaba: entre las mantas.

Su miembro cobró vida en cuanto se le pasó la idea por la cabe­za y se endureció aún más cuando la recorrió de arriba abajo con la mirada.

Sí, tenía las curvas perfectas para que la experiencia mereciera la pena. Pechos grandes y caderas voluptuosas. Probablemente sólo uno o dos años más joven que él. Sí, todo un delicioso bocadito que saborear.

Un bocadito que tardaría toda una noche en paladear, hasta que ambos quedaran saciados y exhaustos.

Sí, tenía un buen trasero. Uno de esos que un hombre podía aga­rrar y...

-"Milord" -dijo ella con voz firme, tal y como haría un tutor con un alumno distraído al que se le hubiera ido el santo al cielo. Se­mejante tono de voz invadió los erráticos pensamientos acerca de sus «atributos»-. "Estoy aquí para solicitar tus servicios como escolta."

Seiya frunció el ceño al escucharla.

-"¿Mis qué?"

-"Necesito a un hombre que me acompañe a Inglaterra."

«¡No!», rugió su mente. Recordaba con total claridad lo que ha­bía sucedido la última vez que una mujer le dijera esas mismas pa­labras.

Era lo último que le faltaba oír, sobre todo ese día. Y muy espe­cialmente de labios de una hermosa mujer... rubia.

La desconocida dio un paso atrás al escuchar su gruñido. –"¿Qué has dicho?" -gruñó Seiya.

Ella tragó saliva.

-"Necesito que un hombre me acompañe hasta la casa de mi tía en Inglaterra."

Seiya tuvo que echar mano de toda su fuerza de voluntad para quedarse donde estaba y no comenzar a derribar las paredes. Estaba claro que las Parcas se burlaban de él. ¿Cómo era posi­ble que a un hombre le sucediera algo así dos veces en la vida? –"¿Por qué?" -preguntó.

Ajena a la furia que se agitaba en su interior, la desconocida ca­rraspeó. –"Estoy comprometida con un hombre al que detesto y necesi­to que me lleves a salvo hasta el hogar de mi tía para librarme del matrimonio con ese gusano."

Seiya profirió una horrenda maldición que reverberó en los muros de piedra.

-"¿Acaso estás chiflada?"

-"Por supuesto que no."

-"En ese caso, ¿por qué has acudido a mí?"

-"Porque eres el hombre más temido de toda Escocia. Ningu­no de los miembros del clan de mi padre ni del de mi prometido osa­rían impedir que me llevaras contigo."

-"Muy bien, pues ya puedes ir olvidándote de que eso suceda, encanto. No hay poder en este mundo ni en el más allá que pue­da obligarme a llevarte a Inglaterra. Ahora sal de aquí de inme­diato y..."

La joven enderezó la espalda.

-"No puedo."

-"Quieres decir que no quieres."

-"No" -replicó ella, retorciendo el velo entre sus manos-. "Quiero decir que no puedo volver."

-"¿Y por qué no?"

-"Porque he dejado una nota diciendo que me fugaba contigo."

* * *

**_¡Hola!_**

_No me voy a cansar de decirlo, es mi historia favorita, incluso mas que "Dueño del deseo"_

_Gracias a las chicas que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review!_

_Ando un poco depre, un poco de mimo no me va a vernir mal._

_Si les va gustando la historia, les agradeceria de todo corazon que me dejaran sus comentarios. Asi veo que les parece._

_Seiya aca es muy lindo, un poco hosco pero esolo hace mas tentador. Y Serena, es un poco similar a la de la historia anterior, solo que potenciada XD_

_BzO para todas!_

•_**°¤*(¯`°(*)(Ãkå®î 87)(*)°´¯)*¤°•**_


	3. Paciencia

**Sailor Moon© Naoko Takeuchi**

**Taming the scotsman ® Kinley MacGregor**

* * *

**_cυore ιn тeмpeѕтa_**

**_Capítulo II_**

Por la expresión de su rostro, Serena dedujo que había pronun­ciado las palabras más horribles que el hombre pudiera imaginar. Su piel adquirió una tonalidad extraña, provocada por una mezcla de furia, aversión e incredulidad.

-"¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso de que has dejado una nota?"

A juzgar por el brillo iracundo de sus gélidos ojos azules, esta­ba claro que había dicho las palabras equivocadas.

De repente, Serena se sintió aterrada y eso no era algo que suce­diera a menudo. De hecho, su padre solía decir que no conocía el miedo. Sin embargo, en ese mismo instante, su corazón latía des­bocado por el temor que le provocaba ese despliegue de furia con­tenida. Seiya Kou no era un hombre pequeño y ella no te­nía la menor idea de cuán peligroso podía llegar a ser cuando se enfadaba.

-"No tuve alternativa" -le explicó con la esperanza de aplacar su enfado, aunque fuera un poco.

-"Mujer, siempre hay alternativas." -Seiya se levantó de la ca­ma e hizo una mueca cuando una punzada de intenso dolor le atra­vesó la cabeza.

La manta de piel resbaló de su cuerpo desnudo cuando alzó la mano para presionarse el ojo izquierdo al tiempo que soltaba otra maldición.

Serena jadeó y se puso de espaldas al hombre, aunque una mi­núscula y perversa parte de su ser deseaba contemplar toda esa fuer­za exuberante y esa piel bronceada.

Sin duda, era un hombre aguerrido.

Un hombre de evidente apostura y con una presencia física musculosa y tosca.

Escuchó la retahíla de maldiciones que Seiya soltaba mientras recogía sus ropas y se vestía, y entretanto fue consciente de que la fulminaba con la mirada. Una mirada abrasadora, poderosa y te­rrorífica que la hizo temblar.

-"¡Maldición! ¿Cómo has podido hacer algo tan estúpido?" -gruñó él-. "¿Qué se te metió en la cabeza para elegirme a mí, nada más y nada menos, cuando escribiste esa nota?"

-"Por favor" -le pidió con voz suave e implorante-. "No puedo casarme con Darien Chiba. Es egoísta y arrogante. Apesta corno si nunca se bañara y huele a huevos..." -Se estremeció ante ese re­cuerdo-. "Le gusta comer huevos crudos, un hábito cuanto menos asqueroso y, ahora que me paro a pensarlo, creo que es su rasgo más atractivo. Preferiría morirme antes que casarme con él."

Seiya refunfuñó:

"La última vez que una mujer me dijo eso la creí, y por ello mi clan se enzarzó en una contienda en la que murieron innumerables hombres y mujeres de ambos bandos. A mi hermano le costó tanto la vida como el alma y también envió a mi padre a la tumba. Así que te pregunto: ¿por qué debería importarme un comino lo que te su­ceda cuando ni siquiera te conozco?"

Serena se quedó anonadada por sus palabras.

"¿Otra mujer huyó de Darien Chiba y eso provocó que los Kou se enzarzaran en una contienda?"

El hombre se situó delante de ella y la miró echando chispas por los ojos. Le latía una vena en la sien y tenía los ojos entrecerrados de manera amenazadora.

- "¿Acaso pretendes hacerme enojar todavía más?"

"No, no quiero haceros enfadar de ninguna de las maneras. Sólo intento conseguir tu ayuda. Puedo pagarte, si eso es lo que te preocupa."

"No necesito vuestro dinero."

Seiya jamás había conocido a una mujer semejante. ¿Cómo se atrevía a ir en su busca para pedirle algo así? Era evidente que no te­nía más seso que una pulga. ¿Qué clase de mujer se metería en el ho­gar de un hombre y le pediría a un completo desconocido que la ale­jara de sus padres?

Y mientras la contemplaba, no dejaba de preguntarse hasta qué punto se parecería a Berjerite. Hasta qué extremos llegaría para obte­ner su ayuda...

La recorrió de arriba abajo con una abrasadora y lasciva mira­da, dejando que sus ojos se demoraran a conciencia en sus pechos. –"¿Tienes algo más que ofrecerme?"

La joven parpadeó como si no lo entendiera; pero Seiya, que seguía con la mirada clavada en ella, pudo ver el brillo que adqui­rieron sus ojos celestes.

La desconocida jadeó y después lo recorrió con una mirada de repugnancia idéntica a la suya. No había el menor resquicio de tram­pa ni artificio en ella. Su pregunta la había ofendido de verdad.

-"¡Och! ¡Un momento!" -exclamó antes de fruncir los la­bios-. "Eres despreciable por atreverte a sugerir algo así a una da­ma de buena cuna. ¡Cómo te atreves! Bueno, da igual. Encontraré la forma de llegar yo sola hasta Inglaterra para no tener que sopor­tar más tu presencia."

Seiya quedó sorprendido tanto por las palabras como por la in­dignación que demostraban.

Ofendida, la joven se recogió las fal­das y le dirigió una última mirada desdeñosa al tiempo que añadía:

-"Eres un bruto sin modales que apesta a cerveza. Un hombre así no me sirve para nada. Prefiero viajar sola hasta casa de mi tía a tener que negociar con alguien de tu ralea. Jamás debí venir."

¿Y por qué no se le había ocurrido antes?

Seiya la agarró del brazo cuando pasó junto a él.

"¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?"

Ella miró con una expresión furibunda la mano que le sujetaba el brazo.

"Llegué a caballo hasta tu montaña y luego seguí a pie."

"¿Y así pretendes llegar hasta Inglaterra?"

"Sí. Me arrastraré sobre pies y manos si es necesario."

"Nunca lo conseguirás sola."

La muchacha le dirigió una mirada desabrida y resuelta. –"En ese caso, moriré en el intento."

La furia volvió a apoderarse de Seiya.

-"¡Y una mierda! Voy a llevarte de vuelta a casa, a tu clan."

"Nunca."

Seiya tensó la mandíbula. Jamás había conocido a una mujer que lo enfureciera tanto. Las mujeres se sentían demasiado aterra­das o demasiado embargadas por la lujuria en su presencia como para hacer algo más que asentir o echarse a reír como tontas. Pero ésa... ésa le hacía hervir la sangre.

- "¿De veras crees que no lo haré?" -le preguntó. La desconocida se zafó de su mano.

-"Lo que creo es que no sabes cuál es mi clan. No tienes la me­nor idea de quién soy y por tanto no puedes devolverme a mi padre a menos que yo te lo diga, cosa que desde luego no pienso hacer."

Lo tenía atrapado.

Aunque no por mucho tiempo.

-"Pero me lo diras."

-"Ja!" -exclamó ella, alzando la barbilla en un gesto desafiante. Seiya apretó los puños. ¿Qué podía hacer un hombre con una mujer semejante?

-"¿Por qué de entre todos los hombres de Escocia acudiste a mí?" -le preguntó.

-"Porque, por lo que sé, tud hermanos y tu son los úni­cos que le inspiran temor a Darien. Sabía que Haruka y Yaten Kou jamás abandonarían a sus esposas para llevarme a Inglaterra y que Taiki, al ser el laird, jamás se prestaría a ayudarme por mie­do a provocar una contienda con el clan de mi padre. Eso te deja a ti, que careces de cualquier lazo. Creí que si le decía a mi padre que había huido contigo nadie se atrevería a perseguirme."

Seiya masculló entre dientes algo acerca de las mujeres y sus es­túpidas maquinaciones. Todo aquello era como revivir una pesadi­lla. Muy parecido a lo que sucedió con Berjerite; pero, a la vez, extra­ñamente distinto.

¿Cómo era posible que le sucediera aquello de nuevo? El día del aniversario de la muerte de su hermano, nada menos. –"¿Les dijiste que había huido conmigo?" -inquirió.

-"Bueno, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?"

-"Podrías haber hecho lo que se te ordenaba."

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-"Eso es lo único que no puedo hacer. Lo único que no pienso hacer."

- "¿Por qué?"

-"Porque no permitiré que me conviertan en un adorno inútil."

Seiya frunció el ceño ante esas inesperadas palabras. Si bien no tenía ni idea de por qué lo hizo. Esa mujer parecía echar por tierra todas sus creencias cada vez que abría la boca.

"No soy un objeto al que se pueda desdeñar o darle unas pal­maditas en la cabeza como si fuera un perrito faldero" -continuó-. "Ya resulta bastante desagradable que mi propio padre me conside­re estúpida, pero casarme con un hombre así... Jamás."

Qué preocupación más extraña para una mujer. ¿Se habría en­contrado alguien con un caso semejante alguna vez? La obligación de una mujer era hacer lo que le decían; doblegarse a la voluntad de su padre y después a la del marido que éste le había elegido.

Que Dios se apiadara de los hombres cuando una mujer se em­peñaba en pensar por sí misma. Él, desde luego, jamás volvería a ayudar a una mujer a desafiar los deseos de su familia.

-"¿Y por esto estás dispuesta a arriesgar la vida?" -preguntó.

"Si alguien planeara encerrarte y no hacerte caso, oírte sin escuchar jamás lo que decís, ¿lo tolerarías?" -Le echó un vistazo a su cueva y pareció cambiar de opinión-. "Puede que tu sí lo hicieras, pero yo no. Tengo una mente propia y mi deseo es utilizarla."

Seiya sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. –"¿De dónde has sacado semejantes ideas?"

Ella pasó por alto el comentario.

- "Habs dejado muy claro que no deseas ayudarme. Que así sea. No te molestaré más. Ahora dejame pasar y me marcharé. Me espera un largo camino por delante y..."

- "No te marcharas."

-"¿Cómo dices?"

-"Ya me has oído. No voy a permitir que te embarques en un viaje en el que acabarías violada en el mejor de los casos y muer­ta en el peor."

-"No soy responsabilidad tuya."

-"Señora" -dijo con voz ronca y amenazadora-, "desde el mo­mento en que pusiste mi nombre en un pergamino asignándome el papel de tu prometido, te convertiste en mi responsabili­dad. ¿Qué creés que pasaría si resultaras herida? Tu padre, quienquiera que sea, pediría mi cabeza por haber permitido que te sucediera algo. Porque así lo han decretado tus propias pala­bras, estamos unidos el uno al otro.

Ella hizo una mueca, como si no se le hubiera ocurrido eso antes.

- "Tal vez no lo crean" -replicó, esperanzada. Asintió con la ca­beza como si acabara de convencerse de que tenía razón-. "Después de todo, jamás nos habíamos visto. Puestos a pensarlo, no deberían creerlo ni por asomo."

-"Pero lo harán" -replicó él con irritación.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?"

-"Creeme, con la suerte que tengo no podría suceder de otra manera."

El hombre emitió un gruñido ronco. Serena parecía provocar ese efecto en la mayoría de los hombres con los que hablaba. Aunque la razón por la que acababa exasperando a todo el mundo se le es­capaba por completo. Lo observó mientras él comenzaba a recoger sus cosas.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

-"Me preparo para llevaros al castillo de mi hermano."

- "¿Por qué?"

-"Porque no puedes quedarte aquí conmigo de ninguna de manera."

Serena puso los brazos en jarras.

- "No deseo ir al castillo de tu hermano. Debo llegar a casa de mi tía."

-"En Inglaterra."

-"Así es."

Seiya se detuvo para mirarla.

"Pues dime, te lo ruego, ¿quién es esa maravillosa tía has­ta la que quieres que te lleve?"

Serena titubeó. Esa información bien podría perjudicarla en lu­gar de ayudarla. Debía elegir con mucho cuidado a qué personas se la confiaba... ya que las consecuencias podrían ser funestas.

-"Si te lo digo, debes jurarme por tu alma que no me lle­varas de vuelta con mi padre."

"Bien. Juro por cualquier retazo de alma que me quede que no te llevaré de vuelta con tu padre."

Ella inspiró hondo y deseó que Seiya Kou hiciera ho­nor a su promesa.

"Mi tía es Serenity de Aquitania."

Seiya se echó a reír con incredulidad ante sus palabras.

¡Och! ¿Qué clase de locura era aquélla? Jamás había escuchado algo más ridículo. Menuda pieza estaba hecha esa mujer, quien­ quiera que fuese, para declarar tamaña insensatez. –"¿La reina Serenity de Inglaterra es tu tía?"

"Sí."

Señor, la muchacha estaba chiflada, sin duda. No había otra ex­plicación. Declararse sobrina de la reina de Inglaterra era una abso­luta y completa locura.

-"Y yo soy hijo de Guillermo el Conquistador."

-"Es un placer conocerte, Guillermo el Rojo."

Seiya se pasó una mano por el cabello, aunque lo que en realidad deseaba hacer con esa mano era rodearle el cuello y apretar. ¿Qué iba a hacer con esa mujer?

No creía sus palabras ni por asomo. Si la sobrina de Serenity de Aquitania residiera en cualquier lugar de Escocia todo el mundo lo sabría.

- "¿Y cómo te llamas, muchacha?"

- "Serenity, en honor a mi tía, pero todos me llaman Serena."

- "¿Y cuál es tu clan?"

"Eso no pienso decírtelo."

Por primera vez, Seiya comprendió parte de la frustración que sintió Taiki cuando tuvo que tratar con Mina durante los últi­mos días de la contienda que los enfrentaba al clan Black. Taiki, al menos, había contado con Yaten para que solucionara las cosas y domara a la muchacha. Sin embargo, él no tenía a nadie que pudiera ayudarlo en tan ardua tarea.

¿Qué podía hacer un hombre con una mujer que no se avenía a razones?

¿Sería un atrevimiento suplicar un poco de intervención divina? Era evidente que sí.

Seiya no estaba seguro de cómo debía actuar; pero, claro, tratar con mujeres era la especialidad de sus hermanos, no la suya... –"Muy bien, Serenity..."

"Serena."

Ésta se encogió ante la mirada asesina que él le dirigió.

-"Dejame que te diga algo -dijo ella en voz baja-: nunca tuve la intención de ser una molestia para ti. Sólo deseo llegar lo antes posible hasta mi tía. Serenity siempre me ha dicho que podría acudir a ella cuando lo necesitara."

-"¿En serio?"

-"Sí."

-"¿Y no te dijo nada más?"

"Que no permitiera que ningún hombre, salvo Dios Nuestro Señor, dictara mi comportamiento."

Seiya titubeó. Eso sí que parecía salido de labios de la reina de la leyenda; sin embargo, el comentario sólo dejaba claro que esa mujer sabía algunas cosas sobre ella. De ninguna de las maneras po­día ser una princesa o lo que quiera que fuese la sobrina de Serenity. Esa muchacha era tan escocesa como él mismo.

Y cuanto antes la apartara de su vida, más feliz sería él.

Con esa idea en mente, apagó el fuego e hizo acopio de comida y de unos cuantos mantos.

Serena observó cómo Seiya se preparaba para marchar. En parte sentía la tentación de huir, pero tenía la certeza de que la atraparía.

Esas piernas tan largas darían una zancada que equivaldría a tres de las suyas.

Tal vez pudiera sobornar o persuadir a Taiki de que obliga­ra a Seiya o algún otro de sus hombres a llevarla a Inglaterra. Tenía que abandonar el país antes de que su padre se percatara de su au­sencia y saliera en su busca.

Había aducido que sufría molestias femeninas y se había retira­do a su cuarto para fingir que dormía. Albergaba la esperanza de que pasara un buen tiempo antes de que su madre fuera a ver cómo se encontraba y descubriera la nota.

Tal vez ya la hubieran descubierto.

«¡Jamás debiste dejar esa nota!»

Cierto, pero no quería que su padre se preocupara demasiado. Había creído que la mención del nombre de Seiya asustaría y apla­caría a su padre lo suficiente como para dejarla tranquila o, al me­nos, para que vacilara un poco antes de salir en su busca.

El plan no le había parecido tan estúpido cuando su doncella la ayudó a trazarlo.

¡Och! Puestos a pensarlo a fondo, había sido una mala idea. Pe­ro estaba desesperada y, tal y como su madre solía decir, las perso­nas desesperadas cometen actos desesperados. Por no mencionar que su doncella la había animado a que buscara a Seiya.

«Tengo la certeza de que un Kou no abandonaría a una dama en apuros. Se dice que todos han jurado defender a los opri­midos, y no se me ocurre nadie más oprimido que una dama casa­da con lord Darien. Vaya a buscarlo, milady y, haga lo que haga, no deje que Seiya Kou la desvíe de su objetivo.»

Y por eso se encontraba en la cima de una montaña con un hom­bre que parecía preferir que le arrancaran la cabeza antes que tole­rar su compañía un solo momento más.

Serena observó que Seiya Kou se movía con manifiesta furia. Era una bestia temible y, sin embargo, no despertaba en ella un verdadero temor. En sus ojos había una profunda tristeza y cier­to aire malhumorado. Además, pese a su rudeza, no parecía ser mez­quino ni irrespetuoso.

Al menos la escuchaba.

Aunque fuera en parte.

Se acercó a él y se vio obligada a doblar el cuello para poder mi­rarlo a la cara.

"¿Qué te dieron de comer para que crecieras tanto?"

Un brillo jocoso iluminó los gélidos ojos del hombre. – "Me encantaba mamar de la teta."

Serena se quedó con la boca abierta ante semejante respuesta.

"Te complace sobremanera escandalizar a la gente, ¿no es así?"

Con esa expresión relajada, el hombre parecía casi un muchacho. Encantador. Aunque no tardó en desaparecer para dar paso a ese semblante ceñudo al que Serena comenzaba a acostumbrarse.

- "Lo que me complace es que la gente me deje en paz. He des­cubierto que mi comportamiento escandaloso consigue que la gen­te salga huyendo de mi presencia al instante."

"Ya me ofrecí a marcharme."

El hombre refunfuñó:

- "Vamos, será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha. Cuanto an­tes te deje con Taiki, antes podré regresar."

"¿Para revolcarte en tus miserias?"

Él enderezó la espalda ante el comentario. –"Yo no me revuelco en la miseria."

- "Vaya, perdoname. Veras allí de donde vengo, ese rictus de tus labios se considera una mueca malhumorada; y si además frunces el ceño mientras te mantienes alejado de todos y de todo, significa que te estás revolcando en la miseria. Supongo que aquí en tu cueva el mundo está del revés y un ceño fruncido signi­fica que estás contento."

-"¿Siempre hablas tanto?"

"Sí, sobre todo cuando la gente, en especial los hombres, in­tentan mostrarse indiferentes."

Seiya la miró con expresión risueña.

"Qué maravilloso don."

La muchacha pasó por alto el sarcasmo.

-"Así me lo parece. Mi tía dice que soy encantadora."

-"¿Tu tía Serenity?"

-"Sí."

-"Y dime, te lo ruego, ¿cuándo has viajado a Inglaterra para en­contrarte con ella?"

-"Nunca. Mi madre no soporta los viajes, así que Serenity ha ve­nido a vernos varias veces a lo largo de los años para mantener el contacto."

-"¿Y nadie en Escocia lo sabe?"

-"Mi padre lo sabe, al igual que nuestros sirvientes, pero Serenity prefiere viajar disfrazada. Al parecer, en una de las ocasiones que viajaba como reina le sucedió algo y desde entonces se asegura de que nadie sepa quién es ni cuándo va a emprender un viaje."

-"Ya veo."

Serena escuchó su réplica, pero supo que no lo decía en serio. Seiya Kou creía que estaba loca. Bueno, le habían dicho co­sas peores. Quizá, si la consideraba un poco corta de entendederas, podría persuadirlo de que hiciera la vista gorda mientras ella seguía camino.

No era una mala idea...

El hombre la precedió al exterior.

-"¿Has estado alguna vez en Inglaterra?" -le preguntó mien­tras apresuraba el paso para mantenerse a la altura de sus largas y furiosas zancadas-. "Mi madre dice que Londres es un lugar sucio, sofocante en verano y demasiado atestado de gente."

Seiya emitió un gruñido mientras aseguraba la puerta de su ho­gar. Ése iba a ser un camino muy largo si la muchacha continuaba parloteando durante todo el trayecto. Ya comenzaba a dolerle la ca­beza como si le fuera a explotar.

Se dio la vuelta y la encontró tan cerca que estuvo a punto de arrollarla.

La muchacha se ruborizó de forma encantadora antes de hacer­se a un lado.

-"¿Nos ponemos en marcha, pues?"

Seiya se frotó la frente con la mano y compuso una mueca de dolor.

-"¿Te duele la cabeza?"

Él detuvo el movimiento de la mano y abrió un ojo para mirarla.

-"Sí."

-"Ven" -le dijo Serena al tiempo que lo cogía del brazo y le in­dicaba que se sentara en una piedra que había a un lado-. "Sientate y permite que te ayude."

Seiya la miró con desconfianza.

-"¿Qué podrías hacer tú?"

-"Te sorprenderías. Mi padre siempre dice que es un don que el buen Dios me ha dado para ayudar a aliviar el daño que causo."

Con la frente arrugada ante semejante comentario, Seiya tomó asiento.

-"¿Tu padre siempre es tan severo contigo?"

-"No, es un buen hombre. Lo que sucede es que suelo crisparle los nervios de vez en cuando."

Seiya soltó un bufido, sin ponerlo en duda ni un instante. Esa mujer acabaría con la paciencia del santo Job.

Tan pronto como se sentó, la muchacha comenzó a pasarle los dedos por el pelo, masajeándole el cráneo.

¡Och! Era una sensación maravillosa. Sus manos eran cálidas y delicadas y sus dedos mitigaban con eficacia el dolor mientras le daba suaves tirones del cabello. No tardó en encontrarse mucho más relajado y tranquilo. El opresivo dolor se había atenuado.

Un hombre podría acostumbrarse a algo así. Y, por primera vez, se percató del agradable aroma de emanaba de ella. Olía a lilas y a rayos de sol, una fragancia que resultaba tan fascinante como la pro­pia dama.

Era una doncella muy hermosa. Se le había deslizado el velo de la cabeza mientras lo atendía y en esos momentos le rodeaba los hombros como si de un manto se tratara. Su largo cabello rubio res­plandecía y su figura era lo bastante esbelta y voluptuosa como para garantizar un buen revolcón.

Su cuerpo reaccionó de inmediato ante la idea de tener a la mu­chacha bajo él, de saborear sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos... Inspiró con brusquedad al sentir una indeseada erección. –"Bueno" -dijo al tiempo que se ponía en pie-, "ya basta. Te­nemos un largo camino por delante."

-"¿Te sientes algo mejor?"

-"Sí" -respondió con voz cortante.

Desde luego que se sentía mejor. Aunque había comenzado a dolerle otra parte del cuerpo...

Se aclaró la garganta y se encaminó hacia el estrecho sendero que los conduciría colina abajo, hasta el establo donde tenía a su ca­ballo.

Serena lo siguió sin dejar de fijarse en la agilidad de sus movi­mientos, en la elegancia tan masculina que poseía. Era alto y fuerte, y caminaba con más seguridad que ningún otro hombre que hubie­ra conocido jamás.

A decir verdad, cuando no gruñía resultaba bastante atracti­vo, pese a la barba que le cubría la cara. Su ondulado cabello negro necesitaba un buen peinado y, por alguna razón que no llegaba a comprender, sintió deseos de ofrecerse a pasar los dedos por esos atractivos mechones a fin de desenredarlos.

Le recordaba a un oso grandullón con su enorme cuerpo, sus re­funfuños y sus gruñidos.

Resultaba evidente que Seiya Kou y la palabra «refina­miento» eran del todo ajenos y, sin embargo, había algo en ese hom­bre rudo y atormentado que le resultaba extrañamente cautivador.

De repente se preguntó si siempre habría tenido una actitud tan taciturna.

Sin duda, de niño habría sido risueño y despreocupado. ¿O no?

-"¿Siempre has sido tan grande?" -le preguntó.

El hombre le dirigió una mirada furibunda por encima del hombro.

"Sí, salí del vientre de mi madre con este tamaño. La impresión casi la mató del susto."

Serena frunció los labios ante semejante muestra de humor.

-"¿Siempre andas tan deprisa? Apenas puedo mantener el ritmo. Me siento como una niña pequeña corriendo detrás de su padre."

Cuando tropezó con las rocas, él la atrapó de inmediato y volvió a enderezarla. Para la más absoluta mortificación de Serena, sus ma­nos habían ido a parar a los fuertes brazos del hombre y pudo sen­tir el increíble poder de su cuerpo. Era un muro de sólidos múscu­los. Un muro que la dejaba sin aliento y hacía que su cuerpo esta­llara en llamas.

Contra su voluntad, su mente conjuró una imagen de ese cuer­po desnudo extendido de forma seductora en su cama.

Sí, sabía muy bien qué encantos masculinos se escondían bajo su camisa color azafrán y sus calzas. Había visto la fuerza que exu­daban esos casi dos metros de altura.

Sin duda, el suyo era un cuerpo creado para el pecado. –"Ten cuidado, milady" -le dijo con sorna-. "No tengo de­seo alguno de llevarte a casa magullada."

Pese a la rudeza de sus palabras, había cierta ternura en sus ma­nos que desdecía el tono de voz. Su ogro no era una bestia tan fiera como le gustaba hacer creer. Estaba bastante segura de ello.

-"¿Por qué deseas vivir aquí solo?" -le preguntó cuando se apartó de ella y reanudó la marcha.

-"Me gusta la soledad."

-"¿Pero no es demasiado solitario?"

El hombre titubeó.

-"No."

En ese momento, descubrió algo sobre él: su nariz se arrugaba levemente cuando mentía.

-"¿No echas de menos a tus hermanos?"

Una sombría y profunda tristeza se apoderó de sus facciones y todo su cuerpo se tensó.

-"¿Te importaría refrenar tu lengua aunque fuera un poco? No estoy acostumbrado a la conversación y debo confesar que me agota."

-"Refrenaré mi lengua si contestas a una última pregunta."

-"¿Y cuál es?"

-"¿Por qué todo el mundo dice que mataste a tu her­mano?"

* * *

**_¡Hola!_**

_Gracias a todos los reviews!_

_Ya me siento mejor, gracias todas!_

_¿Que les parecio el capitulo? Es una Serena mas charlatana y le crispa los nervios a nuestro adorado Seiya XD_

_En un momento de este capitulo Seiya recuerda una vez que Taiki tuvo que lidiar con Mina. Eso pasa en la primera parte de la saga. La contienda de la que hablan sucede cuando Seiya se fuga con Berjerite. El prometido de ella, el que abandono para irse con Derek, es el que inicia la batalla. En esa batalla muere el hermano y algunos amigos de Mina, por eso ella lidera a las mujeres del pueblo y todas se atrincheran en la iglesia. No saldrian de alli hasta que todos los hombres tomaran conciencia de que la guerra era inutil._

_Taiki tiene problemas con Mina porque es el laird, pero los hombres, hartos del comportamiento sus esposas, sus hijas y de Mina, lo toman de Rehen y hacen que sus hermanos la hagan recapacitar, sino matarian a Taiki y pedirian la cabeza de Mina. El resto supongo que solo imaginan._

_Gracias a todas, las veo en el siguiente capitulo!_


	4. Besos a la luz de la luna

_**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**_

_**Taming the scotsman ® Kinley MacGregor**_

* * *

_**cυore ιn тeмpeѕтa**_

_**Capitulo I**__**II**_

-"Porque realmente maté a mi hermano."

Aunque Serena viviera mil años, jamás olvidaría la expresión del rostro de Seiya al pronunciar esas angustiosas palabras. Su sufri­miento. Su dolor.

No era el rostro de un hombre que hubiera matado a su herma­no. Al menos, no de forma premeditada.

Era el rostro de un hombre atormentado por la pérdida. De un hombre que habría dado cualquier cosa por devolverle la vida a su hermano.

"¿Qué sucedió?"

Sus ojos azules se tornaron gélidos cuando se apartó de ella.

"¿Y a ti qué te importa? No lo conocías. Por los demonios del infierno, apenas me conoces a mí y no tengo ganas de hablar de eso."

Respetaría su decisión. Resultaba de lo más evidente que estaba muy dolido por la pérdida de su hermano y por lo que le había su­cedido, fuera lo que fuese.

A lo largo de los años había escuchado un buen número de his­torias acerca de la muerte de Derek Kou. Había quien ase­guraba que Seiya le había rebanado el pescuezo mientras dormía. Otros decían que le había arrancado el corazón. Y unos cuantos se decantaban por historias mucho más grotescas.

Lo único que los rumores tenían en común era que Seiya había matado a Derek.

A título personal, Serena no creía en esos cuentos por una senci­lla razón: si Seiya Kou le hubiera quitado la vida a su her­mano, no habría mantenido una relación tan estrecha con los otros tres Kou. Y éstos no saldrían en su defensa cuando se habla­ba mal de él.

Cualquiera que tuviera una gota de sangre escocesa en las venas conocía la única ley que regía el clan de los Kou: amenazar a un hermano era amenazarlos a todos.

Una relación fraternal como ésa no toleraría, ni mucho menos protegería, a Seiya si fuera culpable del asesinato de Derek. Y por eso Serena había estado dispuesta a jugarse la vida con semejante de­ducción.

Por fortuna, hasta el momento había estado en lo cierto.

Seiya la condujo hacia un pequeño establo en el que no se ha­bía fijado cuando llegó. Escondido tras un bosquecillo, era un co­rral de buen tamaño que aprovechaba un hueco de la montaña y es­taba cerrado por una cerca de madera.

Serena miró a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido. Había dejado a su doncella y a uno de los criados de su padre esperando en las cer­canías, junto con su yegua. En ese momento sólo su montura seguía allí. Las dos personas y sus respectivos caballos no se veían por ningún sitio.

- "¿Lita? ¿Nicholas?" - los llamó al tiempo que echaba un vista­zo por los alrededores.

"¿Qué haces?" -le preguntó Seiya.

Serena siguió buscando a sus acompañantes con una expresión perpleja en el rostro.

-"Mi doncella y uno de los hombres de mi padre estaban aquí. Los dejé para llegar a solas hasta tu..." -Se detuvo antes de decir algo que pudiera ofenderlo y luego concluyó-. "Casa."

Él la miró con incredulidad.

-"¿Y tu escolta lo permitió?"

-"Bueno, sí. No discutió cuando le dije que iría a tu cueva sola. Dijo que esperaría justo aquí hasta que regresara." -El miedo y la preocupación le provocaron un nudo en el estómago-. "¿Crees que puede haberles ocurrido algo?"

Antes de que el hombre pudiera contestar, Serena vio un trozo de pergamino atado a su silla de montar con una cinta roja. Movida por la curiosidad, se acercó y la desató. Desplegó la nota y la leyó. Serena contempló las palabras, estupefacta. –"¿Qué dice?" -preguntó Seiya, cuando llegó a su lado. –"Nicholas dice que me han abandonado" -respondió en voz baja.

¿Cómo podían haber hecho algo así?

Serena leyó las palabras en voz alta.

-"Y que, puesto que me han dejado en tus capaces manos, han decidido que sería mejor para ellos regresar a casa antes de que alguien se percate de su ausencia y crea que forman parte de mi cons­piración."

Seiya dejó escapar un suspiro irritado.

"En ese caso es una suerte que yo estuviera aquí, ya que de otra manera te habrían dejado abandonada a tu suerte. Si estuviera en el lugar de tu padre, pediría el pellejo de ese hombre por su impru­dencia. Tamaña negligencia se merece, como poco, una paliza."

Hablaba como un caballero sin refinamiento alguno. A decir verdad, Nicholas tendría que haberse asegurado de su bienestar antes de marcharse, pero eso no lo hacía merecedor de una paliza brutal. Nicholas siempre había sido un sirviente leal, no sólo con ella sino también con su padre. No tenía sentido que la hubiera abandonado allí sin asegurarse antes de que se encontraba bien.

¿Por qué habría hecho algo así?

Tras dar media vuelta, Seiya le silbó a su caballo y, para el asom­bro de Serena, la bestia se acercó.

Trotó hacia él como si de un viejo amigo se tratara.

El hombre chasqueó la lengua y le dio unas cariñosas palmadi­tas en el hocico.

-"Hola, chico" -le dijo en voz baja-. "¿Estás listo para dar una vuelta?"

El caballo relinchó antes de darle un cabezazo cariñoso en el hombro. Sin dirigirle una palabra a Serena, Seiya soltó el caballo y se adentró en la pequeña cuadra.

Ella lo siguió, guiada por la curiosidad. En el interior había un improvisado almacén donde se acumulaban el heno y el grano para el animal. Todo estaba muy limpio y bien cuidado, al igual que la cueva que hacía las veces de su hogar.

Seiya descolgó las bridas del gancho de la pared y cogió la enorme silla como si pesara lo mismo que una pluma. Serena abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando lo vio salir cargado con ella por la puerta. La tela de la camisa se amoldaba al contorno de todos y cada uno de los músculos de su espalda y de su torso. Todo un des­pliegue de masculinidad que se mostraba ante su hambrienta mira­da con la misma efectividad que si estuviera desnudo.

Se le aflojaron las rodillas.

Seiya era todo un festín para la vista, de eso no cabía la menor duda. Sus músculos se contraían con cada movimiento y, aunque su cabello era demasiado largo, Serena encontraba un extraño atractivo en su textura.

Recordaba a la perfección lo que se sentía al enterrar los dedos en esos negros y abundantes mechones.

Y sus pestañas...

Ciertamente, ningún hombre debería tenerlas tan largas. Eran el marco perfecto para sus cristalinos ojos azules.

Era lo que su madre llamaba «una sublime muestra de perfec­ción masculina».

Serena permaneció en completo silencio mientras el hombre en­sillaba su montura. Sentía la garganta demasiado seca para hablar. Sobre todo cuando Seiya se agachó para ajustar la cincha bajo la panza del caballo.

Era la primera vez en toda su vida que se fijaba en el trasero de un hombre. Las oscuras calzas marrones se ajustaban a sus nalgas, dejando bien claras sus varoniles proporciones. Estaba claro que haber visto ese trasero desnudo y saber de primera mano lo bien formado que estaba no la ayudaba en nada.

Resultaba de lo más perturbador.

Aunque no tanto como el extraño impulso que sentía de acer­carse a él y deslizar las manos por esas esbeltas caderas antes de su­birlas hacia la espalda para acabar en el pecho.

«¡Serena!»

¿De dónde salían esas ideas? Su madre se habría muerto de la impresión y ella misma se sentía mortificada por el descarriado rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos.

¿Qué tenía ese hombre que le hacía desear hacerle cosas por las cuales debería hacer penitencia el resto de su vida?

Siempre se había creído una dama decente y decorosa. Circuns­pecta en todos los sentidos. Hasta ese momento, jamás había expe­rimentado de verdad el pecaminoso asalto de la lujuria.

Pero eso era sin duda lo que experimentaba en ese instante.

Una lujuria abrasadora y exigente.

Aterradora.

Y demasiado sugerente.

Seiya guió su caballo hasta el lugar donde se encontraba la ye­gua con la intención de examinar a esta última. Serena se vio sacudi­da por un estremecimiento involuntario cuando notó la delicadeza con que trataba al animal. La forma en que sus delgados y elegan­tes dedos la acariciaban y tranquilizaban.

No, no era un ogro malvado. De lo contrario, no se preocupa­ría de esa manera por los animales. Y un verdadero ogro jamás uti­lizaría las manos con tanta ternura.

Se volvió hacia ella con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Tienes intención de acercarte para montar o piensas quedar­te ahí todo el día mirándome el trasero?"

Serena sintió que un rubor abrasador le cubría las mejillas, aun­que no estaba segura de si se debía al enfado que le habían provo­cado sus palabras o a la vergüenza que sentía por el hecho de que fueran ciertas.

-"Tu, señor, tienes los modales de un tocón."

Él la miró con sorna.

-"Dado que soy tan alto como un árbol, resulta bastante ade­cuado, ¿no te parece?"

Su broma la pilló desprevenida. Resultaba interesante que él pu­diera bromear acerca de su altura porque, honestamente, el comen­tario había sido de lo más desconsiderado por su parte. No debería haberlo dicho. Por regla general no solía comportarse de ese modo, pero ese hombre tenía algo que sacaba a relucir lo peor de sí misma. Aunque era probable que la culpa fuera de esos modales de to­cón que tenía.

Serena se acercó a su yegua y dio media vuelta para mirarlo con manifiesta impaciencia.

Él se dirigió a su caballo y montó sin ni siquiera dignarse a mi­rarla.

"¿Y bien?" -preguntó ella cuando resultó más que evidente que no tenía intención de volver a su lado.

El hombre la miró con semblante imperturbable, como si no tu­viera ni idea de lo que quería.

-"Y bien, ¿qué?"

¿Cuán obtuso podría llegar a ser? Sin duda podría mostrar ma­yor consideración, ¿o no?

-"¿Es que no piensas ayudarme a montar?" -inquirió.

-"¿No puedes hacerlo sola?"

La pregunta la dejó estupefacta. ¿Acaso ese hombre no tenía ma­dre? ¿Ni una hermana? ¿Ninguna figura femenina a su alrededor?

"Pues no. Necesito que me ayudes."

Él utilizó las riendas para rascarse la barbuda mejilla mientras la miraba de forma pensativa.

-"Necesitas que te ayude... ¿a qué?"

-"A montar."

Seiya resopló ante su respuesta. Soltó las riendas, cruzó los bra­zos sobre el pecho y la atravesó con esos gélidos ojos azules.

-"Si necesitas mi ayuda para montar... milady... me parece que has dejado atrás una palabra muy importante en esa frase."

Semejante demanda la dejó atónita. ¿El oso que vivía en una cueva le estaba dando un sermón sobre buenos modales?

¿Sería aquello alguna clase de broma?

-"Estoy esperando" -dijo él con impaciencia.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada; no podía creer que ese hombre le exigiera buenos modales cuando él no hacía gala de ninguno.

–"Muy bien" -replicó ella con terquedad, negándose a darle la satisfacción de corregir su actitud-, "lo haré sola."- O eso pensaba.

Hasta que descubrió casi al instante que el animal tenía la ten­dencia de alejarse cada vez que ella hacía ademán de montar.

Lo intentó unas cuantas veces; tantas como el animal se apartó de ella.

-"¡Uf!" -exclamó cuando se le escapó el pie del estribo y se en­contró una vez más de pie junto a la yegua mientras la maldita bes­tia la miraba con cierta guasa.

- "¿Tienes algún problema?" -le preguntó Seiya.

"No" -se apresuró a asegurarle mientras se recogía las faldas con el fin de prepararse para hacer otro intento-. "Ningún proble­ma en absoluto."

Si pudiera conseguir que la bestia se quedara quieta... Volvió a intentarlo. En esa ocasión, la yegua se alejó en el peor momento posible. Serena perdió el equilibrio y cayó de bruces al suelo con las faldas hasta los muslos, lo que la dejó expuesta a la mirada del hombre.

¡Och! ¡Menuda humillación!

Seiya corrió a su lado y obligó a la nerviosa yegua a apartarse. –"¿Te has hecho daño, muchacha?"

Ella tironeó de las faldas para taparse. – "Sólo en el orgullo, te lo aseguro."

Para su sorpresa, él la ayudó a ponerse en pie y le sacudió el pol­vo de las faldas con suavidad.

"No pretendía que mi malhumor te causara daño alguno, Serena. A ver..." -La levantó como si no pesara más que una pluma y la dejó a lomos de la yegua.

Totalmente anonadada por semejante cambio de actitud, Serena lo observó en silencio mientras él se acercaba a su caballo. La faci­lidad con la que pasó la pierna por encima de su montura despertó en ella un ramalazo de envidia.

Con total despreocupación, el hombre se colocó a lomos del ca­ballo y se inclinó para recoger las riendas que había soltado cuando se apresuró a acudir en su ayuda.

¿Por qué su caballo se quedaba quieto de forma tan paciente mientras que su yegua sentía la necesidad de encabritarse y aver­gonzarla?

Aunque ver a Seiya sobre la montura, manejando al podero­so y brioso corcel sin dificultad alguna, fue lo que más la sorpren­dió. Se sentaba en la silla con un porte seguro, rodeado por un aura de intensa masculinidad que a Serena le provocaba un ardiente ru­bor en las mejillas y le aceleraba el corazón de una manera muy ex­traña.

A pesar de que estaba medio borracho y del mal estado de su in­dumentaria, era un hombre de un atractivo increíble y ella no pudo evitar preguntarse qué aspecto tendría si se diera un baño, se afeita­ra y se pusiera ropa limpia.

Tenía la certeza de que sería devastador.

Tal vez su estado fuera una bendición después de todo. Vestido tal y como estaba, le resultaba mucho más fácil recordar que no era la clase de hombre con el que ella fantaseaba. Que su falta de refi­namiento resultaba más que obvia. Que carecía de modales y edu­cación.

Aunque los defectos de su personalidad quedaban más que re­sarcidos por su apariencia física...

«¡Serena!», se reprendió para sus adentros.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? Se comportaba como la doncella de su madre, siempre presta a perseguir a cualquier hombre mediana­mente guapo, sin tener en cuenta los sentimientos que él pudiera al­bergar ni las consecuencias que sus actos pudieran reportarle.

Serena siempre miraba lo que un hombre albergaba en su inte­rior. Un bonito envoltorio podría ser muy agradable de contemplar; pero si escondía una serpiente, era mucho mejor apartarse de él que acunarlo contra el pecho.

Su vida siempre se había regido por ese lema y nadie, ni siquie­ra Seiya Kou, iba a hacerla cambiar.

Sin dirigirle ni una sola mirada más, él chasqueó la lengua y aci­cateó a su semental para que se pusiera en marcha. Sus acciones vol­vieron a dejarla estupefacta, ya que hombre y caballo se lanzaron al galope por el escabroso terreno, donde cualquier paso en falso podría ponerlos en peligro.

¡Señor, tendrían suerte si no acababan con el cuello roto!- "Bueno, si crees que voy a lanzarme detrás de ti a ese paso in­fernal, te espera otra sorpresa, Seiya Kou" -dijo ella, aunque sabía que no podía oírla.

Puede que él fuera un engreído a lomos de su caballo, pero ella no era tan estúpida como para arriesgar su vida de ese modo. Tenía toda la intención de llegar a Inglaterra de una pieza.

Así pues, instó a su yegua a ponerse en movimiento y la hizo atravesar el terreno cubierto de musgo a un paso mucho más cui­dadoso.

Cuando llegó al límite del prado, Seiya se había detenido y la estaba esperando con un puño apoyado en la cadera. Su caballo tiro­neaba nervioso del bocado, ya que quería correr un poco más, pero él lo mantenía bajo control.

A juzgar por su expresión, Serena dedujo que estaba muy mo­lesto con ella. – "Pisando huevos, ¿no?" -le preguntó con tono brusco.

"No" -respondió ella de forma remilgada- "me estaba limi­tando a irritarte y, por tu expresión, me atrevería a decir que lo he hecho muy bien. Mi madre siempre dice que cualquier cosa digna de esfuerzo merece otro gran esfuerzo."

El hombre se mesó la barba con un gruñido y la miró echando chispas por los ojos. Serena se preguntó si sabría siquiera cómo son­reír y si se daría cuenta del aspecto tan feroz que ofrecía.

- "Eres una muchacha malcriada, ¿no es así"

- "Sí"-respondió ella al tiempo que inclinaba la cabeza con cier­ta picardía-. "Mi padre dice que es una de mis cualidades más atrac­tivas."

Seiya soltó un bufido ante el comentario e hizo que su caballo diera media vuelta para conducirlo en dirección al frondoso bosque. En esa ocasión su paso fue mucho más razonable. Tanto que a ella no le costó nada mantenerse a la par.

Puesto que se encontraban mucho más cerca, Serena comenzó a hacer las preguntas que había querido formularle antes.

- "¿Cuánto tiempo nos llevará llegar hasta el castillo de tu hermano? Estamos en tierra de los Kou, ¿no es así?"

-"Sí" -contestó él con la vista clavada en el paisaje que se ex­tendía ante ellos-. "Pero justo en el límite. Por regla general suelo hacer el trayecto en día y medio; pero si insistes en viajar a este paso, lo más probable es que tardemos un año o más."

Serena replicó con patente sarcasmo-"¿Eso quiere decir que siempre corres como si te persiguiera el diablo?"

Él no contestó.

Serena esperó un buen rato. El hombre continuó sin hacerle el menor caso. Se comportaba como si no existiera.

"Disculpame" -dijo ella, irritada- "pero te he hecho una pregunta, Seiya Kou."

Una vez más, no respondió.

Serena estaba escandalizada.

-"¿Tienes la costumbre de hacer oídos sordos a las preguntas?"- Él dejó escapar un suspiro resignado.

-"Si viajaras en silencio, te daría cualquier cosa que pidieras."

-"¿Me llevarías a Londres?"

-"No."

Serena apretó los dientes. Muy bien. Si no tenía intención de ha­cer lo que le pedía, ella actuaría en consonancia.

-"Hace buen tiempo, ¿no crees?" -le preguntó mientras ob­servaba el bosque. Acicateó a su montura para colocarse junto a Seiya-. "Cálido y maravilloso. Prefiero esta época del año. Siem­pre ha sido mi favorita. Señor, si hasta me acuerdo de cuando era pe­queña. Mi madre y yo solíamos..."

Seiya gruñó al darse cuenta de que la mujer pretendía parlo­tear hasta que la matara o cediera a sus pretensiones. Los oídos le zumbaban por la incesante cháchara y, aunque su voz le resultaba agradable y seductora, lo sería aun más si la empleara con más moderación.

Todavía padecía un palpitante dolor de cabeza a causa de la cer­veza que había bebido. Le escocían los ojos por la brillante luz del sol y le dolía el estómago.

Había planeado pasar el resto de ese condenado día tumbado en la cama y sumido en un beatífico estupor. En cambio, se encontra­ba de camino al castillo de Taiki, donde tendría que enfrentarse a su madre y a su hermano. Ser testigo del dolor por la muerte que él mismo había provocado.

Aun después del tiempo que había pasado, le resultaba difícil mirar a su madre a la cara. Aunque ella jamás había pronunciado una palabra en su contra, Seiya sabía tan bien como ella sobre quién recaía la culpa de la muerte de Derek.

Directamente sobre sus hombros.

Se le hizo un nudo en las entrañas. Parecía que había sido el día anterior cuando Derek y él jugaran a la guerra. Cuando ambos so­ñaban y alardeaban sobre el tipo de hombre en el que llegarían a con­vertirse algún día.

-"¿Estás bien? -La pregunta de Serena se inmiscuyó en sus pen­samientos.

-"Estoy bien."

-"Pues no lo parece. Pareces triste y enfadado. ¿Tanto te desa­grada mi compañía?"

Tenía el sí en la punta de la lengua, pero la mentira se le atascó en la garganta. No había ninguna necesidad de mostrarse cruel con ella de forma deliberada. La muchacha no tenía la culpa de estar un poco chiflada. Tal vez hubiera padecido algún trauma en su pasado que le provocara esos delirios.

Tras perdidos sus sueños de una manera tan dolorosa, jamás se los arrancaría a otra persona.

-"No. No te encuentro desagradable."

-"Sólo irritante."

-"Lo has dicho tú, no yo."

El comentario le valió una sonrisa. Una sonrisa cálida y dulce que arrancó destellos a esos ojos celestes.

-"¿Eso quiere decir que me encuentras encantadora?"

Seiya sintió el extraño impulso de echarse a llorar ante tan per­tinaz insistencia.

-"¿Acaso eres incapaz de guardar silencio?"

-"¿Acaso eres incapaz de hablar?"

-"Sí. Total y absolutamente."

-"Bueno, en ese caso hablas muy bien para ser mudo. Una vez conocí a un mudo. Vivía en el pueblo y fabricaba los zapatos más maravillosos del mundo. Tan suaves que creías tener los pies en­vueltos en almohadones."

Seiya gimoteó al ver que ella proseguía con su historia acerca del zapatero y del pueblo donde vivía.

Ésa debía de ser su penitencia.

Estaba claro que el demonio le había enviado a esa mujer ese día en concreto para que lo atormentara. No había otra explicación. Ella era su castigo. La carga que debía soportar.

Habría sido mucho más caritativo que lo colgaran, lo ahogaran o lo descuartizaran.

Viajaron durante un buen rato a un paso tranquilo, mucho más frustrante que productivo. Y ella no dejó de parlotear sobre cual­quier tema imaginable hasta que Seiya temió que los oídos empe­zaran a sangrarle por semejante esfuerzo.

Cuando comenzó a caer la noche, buscó un lugar para dormir. Un lugar que le permitiera poner una gran distancia entre ambos antes de que cediera al impulso de estrangularla.

Encontró un pequeño claro junto a un arroyo que les propor­cionaría agua fresca.

-"¿Vamos a parar aquí?" -le preguntó ella al ver que se dete­nía-. "¿Para pasar la noche?"

-"Sí" -respondió con irritación- "a menos que desees cabalgar toda la noche."

Cosa que él estaba más que dispuesto a hacer. Lo que fuese con tal de librarse de ella lo antes posible y poder regresar a su hogar para recuperar la tranquilidad.

Serena se mordió el labio inferior mientras echaba un vistazo a su alrededor con una expresión preocupada.

-"¿No hay algún lugar en el que podamos encontrar una cama?"

-"¿Ves alguna cama?"

La muchacha lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. –"¿No hay ninguna aldea cerca?"

-"Sí, a unas cuantas horas de camino; pero al paso que viajas tar­daríamos al menos medio día."

Serena irguió la espalda.- "¿Al paso que viajo? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

Seiya dejó escapar un suspiro de agotamiento. ¿Acaso estaba ciega para no darse cuenta de la respuesta? ¿O su intención era la de enfurecerlo todavía más?

-"2¿Cuántas veces hemos tenido que detenernos para que aten­dieras tus necesidades? No, espera, ésta es mejor. ¿Cuántas veces he tenido que volver sobre mis pasos en tu busca porque se te había ido el santo al cielo en lugar de seguirme el paso? Juro que..."

-"No jures en mi presencia. Es una grosería."

Seiya cerró la boca de golpe y refrenó la lengua para no decir lo que pensaba al respecto. Si creía que eso era ser grosero, bien po­dría enseñarle cuán grosero podía ser.

Desmontó y llevó a su caballo hacia el arroyo para que bebiera.

Al mirar hacia atrás, vio la expresión horrorizada del rostro de la muchacha ante la idea de pasar la noche en el frío suelo. Y con esa imagen llegó otra: la de su delicada madre y sus cuñadas. Todas y cada una de esas damas se merecían lo mejor de lo mejor.

Por muy irritante que fuera Serena, era una dama de noble cuna y no estaba acostumbrada a esas penalidades. Estaba seguro de que jamás había dormido sobre otra cosa que no fuese un colchón de plumas y multitud de almohadones.

Desalentado y exhausto, volvió a montar y se acercó a ella. –"Muy bien" -le dijo- "si retrocedemos un poco por donde he­mos venido, Lenalor no queda a demasiada distancia."

-"¿Lenalor?"

-"Es una aldea muy pequeña en la que podremos comer algo ca­liente y podrás dormir en una cama."

El alivio iluminó sus dulces ojos. – "¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar?"

-"No mucho."

-"¿Es una aldea grande? Nunca había oído hablar de ella. ¿Qué encontraremos?"

Seiya se pasó la mano por el pelo cuando comenzó a agobiar­lo con sus preguntas. La curiosidad de la dama era interminable, al contrario que su silencio.

-"Te niegas a contestarme de nuevo, ¿verdad?" -le preguntó un poco después.

-"Haces demasiadas preguntas. Apenas puedo tomar aliento para contestar a una cuando ya me has lanzado otras tres."

- "En ese caso te preguntaré más despacio."

-"Preferiría que no lo hicieras."

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Porque entonces me sentiría en la obligación de contestarlas." - Para su sorpresa, ella se echó a reír. Era un risa dulce, ni aguda ni estúpida. Más bien ronca y agradable.

-"Pobre Seiya, siempre irritado a causa de la lengua de una in­significante doncella. Mi padre suele decir que si pudiera atrapar la inagotable energía de mi boca y alimentar a sus hombres con ella, jamás volvería a preocuparle la posibilidad de que otro ejército los derrotara en la batalla. Dice que una hora de mi cháchara manten­dría a un ejército luchando cuanto menos tres o cuatro días."

Seiya la miró por encima del hombro.

-"Ésas son palabras muy duras."

-"No, en absoluto. Mi padre me ama y lo sé muy bien. Y es cier­to que hablo mucho. Es un defecto que he padecido durante toda la vida. Mi madre dice que se debe a que no tengo hermanos y, dado que ella quería una gran familia, el buen Dios tuvo a bien enviarme a mí. Tal vez sea hija única, pero hago el mismo ruido que una docena."

Seiya resopló ante el comentario.

-"¿Eso ha sido una carcajada?"

-"No, sólo una forma de demostrar mi acuerdo."

-"Mmm" -murmuró ella mientras lo miraba-. "¿Sabes, Seiya? Creo que ésa es la razón por la que no hablas."

-"¿Qué quieres decir?"

-"Supongo que con tantos hermanos debía de ser muy difícil hacerse oír por encima de los demás."

-"Te aseguro que soy muy capaz de hacerme oír cuando es ne­cesario."

La muchacha avanzó hasta ponerse a su lado.

-"No estoy segura" -dijo ella con cierta inseguridad-. "Tu voz es tan grave que dudo que seas capaz de proferir un grito." -En ese momento, bajó la voz hasta adquirir un tono tan gutural que Seiya sintió un extraño escalofrío en la espalda-. "Mira qué voz tan ron­ca tengo cuando hablo de esta manera. -Retomó su tono normal de voz-. "No, es imposible gritar como es debido con una voz así. Te compadezco por sufrir semejante maldición."

-"Haces bien en compadecerme" -replicó entre dientes, pre­guntándose por qué razón la muchacha le causaba tanta gracia.

A decir verdad, había algo refrescante en ella. Era bastante des­carada y se enfrentaba a él como nadie lo había hecho jamás, ni si­quiera sus hermanos. La mayoría de las mujeres se sentían intimi­dadas por su altura y su expresión ceñuda. Sólo tenía que mirar a una doncella para que ésta saliera corriendo en la dirección contra­ria, o lo que era peor, para que comenzara a reírse como una tonta.

Y él odiaba las risillas tontas.

Serena nunca reía de esa manera. Su risa era agradable. Relajante. Y en ese momento, la muchacha comenzó a tararear. Seiya tiró de las riendas y se detuvo para contemplarla. Ella lo imitó y lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. "-¿Y ahora por qué me miras con el ceño fruncido?"

-"Vives en perpetuo estado de alegría. ¿Cómo puedes estar ahí sentada, tan contenta por nada en concreto?"

-"Desde luego es mucho mejor que estar triste por nada en con­creto. ¿No crees que tengo razón?"

Seiya se tensó por la indirecta.

-"Da la casualidad de que me gusta estar triste por nada en con­creto. Creo que me sienta bien."

-"Te sentaría mucho mejor una sonrisa. Mi madre siempre dice que las sonrisas son el adorno perfecto para la cara."

-"Y yo siempre digo que la cara, al igual que el resto del cuer­po, está mejor desnuda."

Las mejillas de la muchacha adquirieron un repentino rubor. – "¿Siempre hablas con tanta franqueza?"

-"Creí que habías dicho que no hablaba en absoluto."

Una expresión pícara y alegre iluminó el rostro de la muchacha. Serena estaba disfrutando de su disputa verbal y, a pesar de que de­testaba tener que admitirlo, parte de él también lo estaba disfru­tando.

-"No hay duda de que eres una contradicción muy interesan­te" -admitió ella-. "Lo reconozco. La personificación de la discre­pancia."

-"¿Y cómo es eso?"

-"Bueno, vives en una cueva, lo que sugiere un comportamien­to rudo; pero al mismo tiempo te has asegurado de amueblar tu ho­gar con toda clase de lujos. Te comportas de un modo detestable con las personas, pero tratas a los animales con mucha ternura. ¿Qué me dices de eso?"

-"Que has pasado demasiado tiempo observándome."

De la misma manera que él se había pasado demasiado tiempo observándola a ella y el modo en que la brisa jugueteaba con los me­chones rubios que el velo dejaba a la vista. Observando la tentado­ra humedad que cubría sus voluptuosos labios. Unos labios que parecían tan suaves como los pétalos de una rosa. Unos labios que sabrían a ambrosía...

Se obligó a cambiar el rumbo de sus pensamientos. La última vez que había pensado en semejantes tonterías, pagó un precio muy alto.

Y Derek también.

-"¿Te gusta vivir solo?" -le preguntó ella de repente-. "No creo que a mí me gustara." -Antes de que pudiera responder, la mucha­cha añadió-: "Claro que, como hablo tanto, seguro que me crees ca­paz de mantener una conversación conmigo misma durante tanto tiempo que probablemente no echaría de menos a nadie."

Él sonrió muy a pesar de sí suyo.

Serena se quedó con la boca abierta.

-"¿Eso ha sido una sonrisa?"

Seiya carraspeó.

-"¿El qué?"

-"Ese modo tan extraño en que se han curvado tus labios. Ya me entiendes, cuando las comisuras se curvan hacia arriba y no hacia abajo."

Seiya tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no volver a son­reír.

-"No sé a qué te refieres."

No funcionó.

Ella se arrellanó en la silla con una expresión satisfecha en su hermoso rostro.

-"Tienes una sonrisa muy agradable, Seiya. Tal vez sea mejor que la mantengas oculta. Su rareza la hace mucho más valiosa. Así pues, atesoraré ésta hasta la próxima vez que me gane otra."

Era la mujer más extraña que había conocido nunca. Bastante chiflada, de hecho.

Ella prosiguió con su cháchara y Seiya se descubrió prestándo­le atención. Escuchando la cadencia y esa cualidad reconfortante de su voz.

Había algo relajante tanto en el sonido como en el hecho de que la muchacha no pretendiera mantener una conversación con él, sino que se contentara con charlar consigo misma.

Aunque era el anhelo que la muchacha despertaba en su interior lo que más lo perturbaba.

Se había mantenido alejado de las mujeres de forma deliberada. Había oído mentiras suficientes para llenar toda una vida y había jurado mucho tiempo atrás que ninguna otra mujer le arrebataría el corazón.

Así pues, había mantenido a todas las mujeres a distancia. Tan­to de pensamiento como de obra. Después de Berjerite, no se había sentido atraído por ninguna. Sin embargo, Serena tenía algo que despertaba el deseo en él. Deseaba besarla.

Saborearla.

Lo que era peor, deseaba abrazarla y dejar que ella hiciera desa­parecer la soledad que moraba en su interior.

¿Por qué esos pensamientos tan extraños? No necesitaba que lo consolaran. Ya lo había demostrado. No se merecía ningún tipo de consuelo después de lo que había hecho.

Con todo, sentía un extraño placer al estar en compañía de Serena.

Y antes de que se diera cuenta, llegaron a Lenalor.

Al menos allí podría encontrar un poco de paz, lejos de la dama que lo acompañaba y de los pensamientos que ésta evocaba.

-"Qué lugar más pintoresco" -dijo Serena cuando entraron en la aldea.

Hacía mucho que había anochecido y la mayoría de los habi­tantes estaba ya en sus casas. La luz del fuego se atisbaba a través de las rendijas de las puertas y de las ventanas abiertas ante las que pa­saban.

-"No es muy grande que digamos" -continuó ella- "aunque sí parece bastante limpio y agradable."

Seiya guardó silencio mientras se acercaban a la casa del cerve­cero, emplazada al final de la hilera de casitas que bordeaban el ca­mino que atravesaba la aldea.

El viejo Artemis el Cervecero y él mantenían una relación de amor-odio. A Artemis le encantaba ver al único hombre que podía beber más que él hasta caer borracho, aunque también odiaba ver­lo partir.

Seiya detuvo el caballo y desmontó delante de la puerta de Artemis. Llamó a la puerta.

-"No abro durante la noche" -gruñó el anciano desde el otro lado- "así que, quienquiera que seas, mejor que..." -La frase que­dó en el aire cuando abrió la puerta de repente y vio a Seiya. Su ros­tro y su humor cambiaron de inmediato- "¡Seiya!" -Se echó a reír al tiempo que le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda-. "Ya has aca­bado con mi cerveza, ¿no? Bien, bien, muchacho, pasa. Tengo mu­cha más para mantenerte contento."

Seiya estaba a punto de entrar cuando se dio cuenta de que Serena no estaba a su lado. Cuando se giró, la vio subida todavía a su yegua, mirando el suelo con expresión inquieta.

Con un gruñido ronco, se apartó de Artemis para acercarse a ella.

-"Saltar no va a matarte."

-"No, pero bien podría romperme una pierna. Torcerme un tobillo. Como poco, me ensuciaré el vestido. ¿Siempre eres tan desconsiderado como para dejar que una dama se las arregle sola?"

-"No estoy acostumbrado a estar en compañía de una dama sin que mis hermanos estén presentes." -Tensó la mandíbula tan pron­to como las palabras salieron de sus labios. No podía creer que le hubiera dicho eso.

-"¿Qué quieres decir?" -le preguntó Serena.

-"Nada."

La ayudó a desmontar e hizo todo lo que pudo para no dete­nerse a pensar en lo agradable que resultaba tenerla en los brazos.

En lo agradable que resultaba sentir su cuerpo deslizándose so­bre él...

Apenas pudo controlar el impulso de inclinarse hacia ella para inhalar ese dulce y femenino aroma. Para dejar que el agradable olor lo envolviera y lo embriagara.

Tan pronto como la hubo dejado en el suelo, apareció la vieja Luna, la esposa de Artemis, para saludarlos. Parte de él se enfureció por la interrupción de la mujer, si bien su lado racional agradeció la distracción.

El largo cabello de la anciana caía en dos trenzas a am­bos lados de su rostro mientras se arrebujaba en el tartán con el que se cubría los hombros. Sus ojos grises tenían una expresión risueña y feliz, que reflejaba el carácter de la mujer.

Seiya la conocía desde siempre y en ocasiones la consideraba una segunda madre. Amaba a la anciana con todo su corazón. –"Seiya." -La anciana resplandecía de felicidad-. "Artemis no me dijo que esta vez venías acompañado, y de una dama nada me­nos. ¿Eso quiere decir que ya has sentado cabeza?"

-"No, Luna. Sólo la llevo a casa de mi hermano."

Dejó a Serena al cuidado de Luna y condujo a los caballos a la parte trasera de la casa para entregárselos al aprendiz de Artemis, que también hacía las veces de mozo de cuadra.

Serena lo observó mientras se alejaba y sacudió la cabeza.

-"Sus modales son espantosos" -dijo entre dientes. Se giró ha­cia la anciana-. "Me llamo Serena."

La mujer le dirigió una sonrisa amonestadora.

-"No seas tan dura con mi muchacho, milady. Es un poco gru­ñón, pero tiene un buen corazón."

-"Pues lo disimula muy bien."

La anciana la cogió del brazo como si se conocieran de toda la vida y la condujo al interior de la casita.

-"¿Debo contestar a tu pregunta?"

-"¿Qué pregunta?"

-"La que acabas de hacerle sobre la cuestión de no estar en pre­sencia de una dama sin sus hermanos."

-"Sí, por favor."

-"¿Conoces a alguno de sus hermanos?"

-"No."

-"Bueno, pues yo los conozco a todos. Les cambié los pañales a casi todos cuando era la doncella de su madre. Un puñado de mu­chachos de lo más vigorosos, no hay duda. Pero Seiya siempre fue mucho más tranquilo que los demás, y cada vez que una dama se acercaba, sus hermanos comenzaban a pelearse por su atención. He perdido la cuenta de las veces que intentó hablar con una mujer antes de que aparecieran Yaten o Derek para echarlo a un lado. Al final, dejó de intentar competir con ellos y se dedicó a ocuparse de sus propias necesidades sin prestarles atención a los demás."

Vaya, eso sí era interesante.

-"¿Sus hermanos son tan apuestos como él?"

-"Hay quien dice que incluso más. Pero yo creo que cada uno de ellos es apuesto a su manera. El más joven, Yaten, se parece mu­cho a Seiya y es increíblemente guapo, pero presume demasiado de serlo. Taiki me recuerda a un ángel, todo elegancia y refinamiento. El mayor de todos, Haruka, tiene el aspecto de un ángel caído y una actitud siniestra, aunque no por ello resulta menos fascinan­te. Y Derek, que Dios lo tenga en su gloria, era el sueño de toda mujer, sí, señor. Tenía el cabello negro y los ojos tan claros que daba la sensación de que carecían de color." -La anciana dejó escapar un triste suspiro-. "¡Ay, esos ojos...! Sonreían incluso cuando estaba serio. Era un sinvergüenza encantador que tenía aún más aventuras que Yaten. Te aseguro que el mundo no es un lugar tan alegre des­de que él no está."

Luna miró a sus espaldas como si buscara a Seiya y después de inclinó hacia ella para susurrarle al oído – "No sabes qué día es hoy, ¿verdad?"

-"¿Martes?"

Luna negó con la cabeza.-"No, milady. Es el aniversario de la muerte de Derek. Tal día como hoy, su hermano Taiki fue en busca del muchacho y encon­tró su espada y su tartán junto a la orilla del lago."

Serena se quedó helada ante sus palabras.

-"¿Seiya ahogó a su hermano?"

Luna se apartó con una expresión malhumorada. –"¿Qué te hace pensar algo así?"

- "Según los rumores que he oído, Seiya mató a su hermano."

-"No, milady. Derek se suicidó porque Seiya huyó con la dama a la que ambos amaban. Yo estaba allí el día que Derek descubrió que Seiya y Berjerite habían desaparecido. El muchacho no podía creer que hubiera perdido a su amada por culpa de su hermano. Con el corazón destrozado, le dijo a su familia que necesitaba pasar un tiempo a solas. Lo más probable es que Seiya estuviera ya a medio camino de Londres cuando Derek se quitó la vida."

Serena miró a la mujer con perplejidad tras escuchar la última frase.

-"¿A medio camino de Londres?"

-"Sí, iban a casa de la tía de la dama. Se suponía que ella les da­ría cobijo. Al final, resultó una mentira que la dama le había conta­do a Seiya para que la llevara a Inglaterra a fin de reunirse con su amante. El pobre muchacho quedó devastado cuando ella lo aban­donó."

Las noticias hicieron que a Serena se le revolviera el estómago. No era de extrañar que se hubiera enfadado tanto con ella cuando le hizo su proposición.

-"Ay, Luna, soy una estúpida."

-"¿Por qué dices eso?"

-"Le pedí a Seiya que me llevara a Londres para quedarme con mi tía y de ese modo evitar casarme con un hombre al que despre­cio." -Luna jadeó-. "No lo sabía" -se apresuró a asegurarle a la mujer. Aunque se sentía fatal por lo que había hecho-. "No puedo creer que eligiera precisamente este día. Al menos ahora sé por qué parecía querer estrangularme."

No era de extrañar que el pobre hombre estuviera borracho en la cama. A buen seguro que había estado haciendo todo lo posible para olvidar el dolor que le había causado a su hermano.

Serena deseó poder deshacer lo que había hecho. Deseó poder re­troceder en el tiempo y planear su viaje para otro día que no fuera ése en concreto.

Ojalá lo hubiera sabido...

Luna se aclaró la garganta cuando Seiya regresó junto a ellas.

Sus ojos seguían enrojecidos, pero Serena observó que tenían mu­cho mejor aspecto que cuando comenzaron el viaje. Caminaba con la espalda recta, con el porte de un hombre orgulloso. Sin embargo, el triste tormento que asomaba a sus ojos delataba el dolor que sentía.

Un dolor que ella había empeorado sin saberlo.

El hombre ya pasaba de largo cuando Serena lo llamó.

-"¿Seiya?" -Él se detuvo para mirarla-. "¿Podría hablar contigo?"

Luna los dejó a solas cuando Seiya se acercó.

-"¿Necesitas algo?" -le peguntó con brusquedad.

-"Yo..." -Serena tragó saliva mientras meditaba acerca de lo que debía decirle.

«Lo siento» le parecía un poco insignificante dado lo que le ha­bía hecho ese día y los recuerdos que hiciera aflorar a la superficie de modo involuntario.

-"Gracias" -dijo en voz baja-. "Te agradezco muchísimo que me estés haciendo este favor cuando no tendrías por qué hacerlo. Ha sido muy amable de tu parte."

Se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso fugaz en la mejilla antes de encaminarse hacia la casa.

Seiya estaba anonadado por las acciones de la muchacha. ¿Acababa de darle las gracias?

¡Lo había besado!

No sabía cuál de las dos cosas era más sorprendente... y por su vida que no era capaz de comprender qué las había provocado.

Que la muchacha era extraña estaba claro. Singular y extraña. Y, sin embargo, en cierta forma también era encantadora, sobre to­do cuando cerraba la boca.

Aturdido, siguió a las mujeres al interior de la casa.

Artemis ya estaba sentado a la mesa situada en el centro de la es­tancia principal y llenaba unas enormes copas de cerveza.

Sin sentarse en ninguna de las cinco sillas, Seiya cogió su copa, la vació de un trago y soltó un eructo.

Mientras la dejaba en la mesa para que se la llenaran de nuevo, se percató del semblante horrorizado de Serena, que había tomado asiento junto a Artemis.

"Señor, no creo haber visto jamás a un hombre que apure todo el vaso de un trago" -le dijo con tono amonestador-. "Si sigues así, estarás borracho en menos de lo que canta un gallo."

Él se burló de su advertencia al tiempo que cogía una silla para sentarse.

-"Me llevará mucho más, créeme."

Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Artemis, que le llenó la copa has­ta el borde.

Luna les preparó unos platos de jamón asado con puerros y cebollas.

Fiel a su costumbre, Seiya siguió bebiendo sin prestar atención a la comida. E intentó hacer lo mismo con la mujer que se sentaba frente a él. Cosa que le resultó imposible. Al parecer, sólo era capaz de observar los destellos dorados que la luz del fuego arrancaba a su cabello. La forma en la que las sombras danzaban sobre su ter­sa piel. Las delicadas maneras de sus manos mientras cortaba la co­mida y se la llevaba a los labios.

Serena era la personificación de la elegancia. Y eso lo hacía arder de deseo por ella.

La muchacha no le dijo una sola palabra más acerca de su forma de beber y, en cambio, se dedicó a hablar con Luna.

-"Es muy amable de tu parte que nos des de comer, buena mu­jer. Siento mucho que llegáramos sin avisar."

Luna le restó importancia al asunto con un significativo gesto de la mano.

-"Estamos acostumbrados. Seiya siempre viene a visitarnos de esta guisa."

Serena lo miró con impaciencia.

-"¿Y por qué pasaste de largo la aldea?"

-"Quería llevarte junto a Taiki lo antes posible."

-"¿Y por qué retrocedimos?"

«Porque una dama tan refinada merece dormir sobre algo me­jor que el suelo mojado, conmigo como compañía.»

Sin embargo, no tenía ninguna intención de explicárselo. – "Porque me dio la gana."

Seiya se sirvió más cerveza, se la bebió de un trago y volvió a lle­nar la copa. Luego cogió la copa y el pichel y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Serena lo observó marcharse, perpleja.

-"Artemis, ve tras él" -dijo Luna-. "No quiero que vuelva a dormir en el establo. La última vez que lo hizo cogió frío y estuvo enfermo durante días."

Artemis asintió y se puso en pie para seguirlo. Cuando el hombre se marchó, Serena se giró hacia Luna.

-"Luna, ¿por qué Seiya es tan...?"

-"¿Gruñón?"

-"Iba a decir «taciturno y borracho», pero gruñón también sirve."

-"La culpa, milady, es una carga demasiado pesada para un hom­bre."- Seiya siente que le debe a su hermano cada uno de los días de su vida.

-"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Luna empezó a trazar círculos sobre la mesa con un dedo, me­ditando al parecer si debía contestar o no. Cuando habló, su voz fue apenas un susurro, como si estuviera contándole un secreto.

-"Bueno, una noche que el muchacho estaba borracho dijo algo que se me ha quedado grabado en la cabeza. Dijo que no merecía ningún consuelo mientras su hermano yaciera en el fondo de un frío lago a causa de su estupidez."

Serena frunció el ceño.

-"Pero su cueva está amueblada con todos los lujos."

-"Sí, su madre se encargó de eso en cuanto descubrió que vivía en las montañas sin la más mínima comodidad. Ni siquiera una man­ta que lo abrigara. La dama no pudo soportar la idea de verlo vivir en semejante miseria, de manera que encabezó un ejército de sirvientes y le amenazó con aparecer cada día si se le ocurría desha­cerse de algo."

Serena esbozó una sonrisa ante la ternura de la mujer.

-"Así que pretende malgastar su vida porque su hermano está muerto, ¿no?"

-"Eso parece."

Serena se arrellanó en su asiento mientras lo meditaba. ¿Por qué querría echar a perder su vida por la debilidad de su hermano? –"Pero bueno, ¿qué clase de estupidez es ésa?" -inquirió.

-"Milady, tu no sabes lo unidos que estaban."

-"Tal vez no, pero ¿de veras cree que bebiendo y malgastando su vida hará feliz a su hermano?"

No tenía el menor sentido que pensara o actuara de la manera en la que lo hacía. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Serena se puso en pie y salió en busca de Seiya. Estaba sentado en un tronco que había en la parte trasera de la casa, bebiendo con Artemis.

En cuanto la vio, soltó una maldición.

-"¿Qué haces aquí fuera?"

Ella no respondió. En cambio, le arrebató la copa de las manos y arrojó su contenido al suelo.

El rostro de Seiya se puso lívido de furia. –"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

La respuesta era tan evidente que Serena no se molestó en contes­tar. En cambio, cogió el pichel y se dirigió de vuelta a la casa.

No llegó muy lejos antes de que Seiya la atrapara.

-"Dame eso" -le dijo al tiempo que intentaba quitárselo de las manos.

-"No" -replicó ella con firmeza.

Seiya parecía totalmente estupefacto.

-"¿No?"

-"No."

Trató de arrebatarle el pichel de nuevo.

Serena se retorció en un intento por zafarse de él, pero de alguna manera acabaron empapándose ambos antes de tropezar.

Tan absorto estaba Seiya en su afán por recuperar la cerveza que ni se le ocurrió detener la caída. Así que acabó en el suelo, en un lío de brazos y piernas, con Serena encima. Su cuerpo reaccionó al sen­tir la exquisitez del cuerpo que se debatía contra él.

Por un instante fue incapaz de moverse. Lo único que le im­portaba era sentir esos senos contra el pecho, esas piernas sobre las suyas, ese aliento sobre el rostro...

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que abrazara a una mujer; mucho tiempo desde la última vez que viera a una mujer tan hermosa como ésa que no perteneciera a alguno de sus hermanos.

El deseo lo atravesó cuando clavó la mirada en esos labios en­treabiertos.

«Pruébala.»

Tuvo que echar mano de todas sus fuerzas para no sucumbir a la angustiosa necesidad que despertaba en él. A la abrasadora de­manda de su entrepierna, que le exigía que probara ese cuerpo.

Sí, la muchacha era puro fuego, una belleza. Y él la deseaba con la más absoluta desesperación.

Serena se quedó sin aliento cuando su mirada se encontró con los perfectos ojos azules de Seiya. Jamás en su vida había estado tan cerca de un hombre.

Quién iba a imaginarse que podía ser tan duro, tan... bueno, tan masculino. Sintió el extraño impulso de frotarse contra él, de sentir su dureza con todo el cuerpo.

La mirada del hombre se tornó oscura y peligrosa mientras la observaba en silencio.

-"Milady" -le dijo Artemis cuando se acercó a ellos-. "Deja que te ayude a levantarte.

Seiya maldijo de nuevo y, cuando Artemis la ayudó a ponerse en pie, Serena vio sus ropas y comprendió el motivo: estaban empapa­dos de cerveza.

Artemis resopló.

-"No hay de qué preocuparse, muchacho. Tenemos más que de sobra, puedes estar seguro."

Seiya se puso en pie muy despacio.

-"No le hace falta beber más cerveza" -le dijo Serena a Artemis-. "Lo que necesita es un buen baño y una noche de descanso."

-"¿Y quién eres tú para decirme lo que puedo y no puedo beber?"

Ella meditó la cuestión un instante y se aferró a lo único que no podría rebatir.

-"Tu responsabilidad."

El rostro de Seiya pasó de la ira a la estupefacción en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-"¿Cómo dices?"

-"Soy tu responsabilidad" -repitió- "y no puedes velar por mi seguridad como es debido si estás borracho como una cuba. Resulta que soy bastante inquieta y podría meterme en infinidad de apuros mientras estás inconsciente. Así que, como puedes ver, es mi deber sermonearte sobre la ingente cantidad de cerveza que bebes."

Serena se fijó en el músculo que comenzó a palpitar en la mandí­bula de Seiya.

El hombre miró al anciano que estaba su lado. – "Artemis, tráeme un hacha."

Artemis desapareció para cumplir su orden.

Semejantes palabras consiguieron ponerla nerviosa. Sobre todo porque las había pronunciado con una mezcla de furia y determi­nación.

-"¿Un hacha? ¿Para qué necesitas un hacha?"

Los ojos de Seiya relampaguearon.-"Voy a ocuparme de mi «responsabilidad» para que no pueda volver a molestarme."

Ella tragó saliva con fuerza.

-"¿Encargarte de mí de qué manera?"

-"Voy a cortarte la cabeza y a enterrar tu cuerpo allí detrás." Serena retrocedió, sin saber muy bien si lo decía en serio. Su sem­blante parecía lo bastante serio y adusto.

-"Es una broma, ¿verdad?"

-"Tal vez. Pero si no me dejas tranquilo, mujer, vas a descubrir por qué elegí vivir solo."

Artemis regresó con el hacha.

Seiya se la quitó de las manos, le dirigió a Serena una mirada furibunda a modo de advertencia y le tendió al anciano el pichel vacío.

-"Llévatela adentro para que acabe de cenar, Artemis. Yo volve­ré más tarde."

-"¿Adónde vas?" -le preguntó Serena.

Él no respondió. Se limitó a encaminarse hacia el bosque. –"Dejelo tranquilo un rato" -le susurró Artemis-. "Va a desfo­gar parte de su furia."

-"¿Cómo?"

-"Cortando leña. Ya tengo bastante como para calentar a toda la aldea durante el más crudo de los inviernos. Pero lo tranquiliza, por eso no digo nada. Vega, milady, volvamos a la casa para que pueda secarse."

Serena siguió al anciano y se reunieron con Luna en su desven­cijado pero acogedor hogar.

-"¿Dónde está Seiya?" -preguntó la mujer mientras limpiaba el plato del aludido.

Artemis se quitó el gorro y lo dejó en un gancho junto a la puerta. – "En la leñera."

Luna suspiró.

-"Pobre muchacho. Al ritmo que va, podremos construir un castillo."

Serena se sentó de nuevo.

-"¿Siempre está tan enfadado?"

-"Es un hombre atormentado, milady" -respondió la anciana en voz baja mientras se sentaba de nuevo a la mesa para hacerle compañía a Serena-. "Ha olvidado lo que es vivir sin dolor. Ha olvi­dado cómo encontrar cualquier tipo de felicidad."

-"¿Recuerdas cuando era un chiquillo?" -preguntó Artemis, que también retomó su asiento.

-"Sí." -Luna sonrió mientras pasaba un paño por la mesa-. "Era un muchacho tan alegre... Solía despertarse y bajar las escaleras dando traspiés, preguntando «¿Dónde está mi Derek?»." -Le son­rió a Serena y explicó sus palabras- "Pensaba que era el dueño de su hermano. Y Derek, bendita sea su alma, rara vez perdía la pacien­cia con él. Creo que jamás los vi separados."

-"Hasta que se enamoraron de la misma mujer"-dijo Serena con un hilo de voz.

-"Sí. Berjerite era una muchacha perversa" -afirmó Artemis-. "Los enfrentó para obtener lo que quería. Sé que el demonio le tiene re­servado un lugar muy especial en el infierno."

-"¡Artemis!" -exclamó Luna-. "Cuida tu lengua en presencia de la dama."

-"Lo siento" -musitó el anciano-. "Pero es la verdad."

Serena comió en silencio mientras pensaba en el solitario hom­bre que había en el bosque.

¿Qué se sentiría al vivir con semejante culpa? No quería ni imaginárselo.

En cuanto terminó de comer y se cambió de ropa, dejó a la pa­reja y salió de nuevo para ir en busca de Seiya. Desde la parte pos­terior de la casa partía un pequeño sendero que se internaba en el bosque.

No le llevó mucho tiempo encontrarlo. Podía escuchar el soni­do del hacha a pesar de la distancia.

Lo que no había esperado era encontrarlo sin camisa. Seiya te­nía el cuerpo cubierto por una fina capa de sudor que hacía res­plandecer su piel bajo la luz de la luna.

Era hermoso.

Viril.

Fuerte.

Y tan pronto como la vio, hizo lo que ella esperaba: malde­cir. Al parecer, era el único recibimiento que iba a obtener de ese hombre.

-"A menos que traigas más cerveza, te sugiero que vuelvas a la casa."

-"¿Y si lo que traigo es una disculpa?"

Él ni siquiera detuvo el movimiento del hacha. –"No estoy de humor para escucharla."

-"Sin embargo, yo sí estoy de humor para ofrecerla. Solamen­te quería decirte que lamento mucho haberte metido a la fuerza en mis problemas cuando es evidente que los tuyos son mucho peores."

Seiya liberó el hacha del tocón antes de volver a hundirla en la madera.

-"¿Qué sabes tú de mis problemas?"

-"A decir verdad, nada. Pero pareces muy triste y enfadado. Debería haberte dejado inconsciente en tu cueva."

Él volvió a golpear la madera.

-"Sí, eso deberías haber hecho."

Serena lo observó con fascinación mientras apilaba los leños que había cortado y los colocaba en el enorme montón. Luna y Artemis tenían razón. Había una verdadera montaña de leña.

Y él era una verdadera montaña de deliciosos músculos. Un hombre cuyo cuerpo se tensaba a cada movimiento. Se enjugó la cara con el brazo antes de recoger el hacha del suelo y acercarse a otro árbol.

Serena tragó saliva ante el impactante espectáculo que suponía verlo trabajar. Los músculos de la espalda de Seiya se contraían y distendían, haciendo que un extraño y ardoroso anhelo se adueña­ra del cuerpo de la muchacha.

-"Dime" -preguntó-, "¿sirve de algo? ¿La cerveza te ayuda a ali­viar lo que sientes?"

-"¿Por qué quieres saberlo?"

-"Me preguntaba si, en el caso de que no consiguiera llegar a In­glaterra y me viera obligada a casarme con Darien, me serviría para aliviar la desdichada vida que sin duda me dará."

El árbol comenzó a inclinarse con sólo tres golpes del hacha.

Seiya esperó a que cayera antes de volver a hablar. –"¿Has visto alguna vez a tu prometido?"

-"Sí, en numerosas ocasiones."

-"¿Y es tan insufrible?"

Serena se estremeció al pensar en Darien. Nunca se habían llevado bien y, la verdad fuera dicha, no podía creer que quisiera casarse con ella teniendo en cuenta el mutuo desprecio que se profesaban.

-"Ni te lo puedes imaginar. Es detestable. Me mira y no ve más allá de mi dote. Cuando hablo se da la vuelta." -Sacudió la cabe­za-. "Cómo desearía ser un hombre... Si lo fuera, jamás malgastaría la vida escondiéndome."

-"«No juzguéis para que no seáis juzgados.»"

-"Cierto, pero sigo sin encontrarle sentido. Tú tienes pleno con­trol sobre tu vida y aun así no haces nada con ella. Yo, en cambio, debo hacer lo que me ordenan. Ni siquiera puedo ir donde quiero."

-"¿Acaso no es lo que has hecho?"

-"Sí, ¿pero a qué precio? Mi doncella y mi criado bien podrían ser castigados por ello y tú me devolverías con mi padre en un san­tiamén si te dijera quién es."

Seiya meditó sus palabras. Nunca había pensado en lo que se sentiría al ser mujer. Siempre había dado por sentada su libertad. La muchacha tenía razón: él no respondía ante nadie. Era un hombre libre sin más lazos que su propia familia.

Se detuvo para mirarla.

-"¿Qué harías si fueras libre?"

Ella se encogió de hombros con un gesto encantador.

-"No lo sé. Tal vez viajar. Siempre he querido ver Aquitania. Mi madre cuenta historias tan maravillosas sobre los acres de viñedos... Dice que es el lugar más hermoso de la Tierra. O puede que fuera a Roma. En peregrinación. ¿Has estado en Tierra Santa?"

-"No"

.

El rostro de Serena se tornó triste.

-"Vaya. Mi tía sí estuvo allí. Dice que es un lugar maravillo­so." -Desprendió un broche de su vestido y se lo tendió para mos­trárselo-. "Me regaló esto. Me dijo que se lo compró a un cruzado que vendía objetos con el fin de conseguir el dinero necesario para volver a casa."

Seiya estudió la pieza. Mostraba a un caballero sobre su mon­tura que lucía una cruz en el escudo; era sin duda la insignia de un peregrino. Cerró los dedos en torno a la joya y la apretó con fuerza.

¿Sería posible que la muchacha fuera quien decía ser?

Con todo, era incapaz de desechar la sensación de que no era verdad. Por más sincera que pareciera, era imposible que la sobrina de la mujer más poderosa de toda la Cristiandad hubiera aparecido en su cueva sin escolta alguna. La sobrina de Serenity sería una mu­jer de valor incalculable.

Vigilada con esmero a todas horas.

Jamás se le permitiría abandonar la casa de su padre en una aven­tura tan absurda. No sin que se alertara a todos los miembros de la guardia.

Le devolvió el broche. El roce de sus dedos le provocó una ex­traña sensación que lo recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Era tan suave y su aroma tan femenino y delicado... Cerró los ojos e inhaló su perfume.

Era una mujer tan dulce...

Sin duda, un bocado digno de probar.

Serena se echó a temblar al contemplar la expresión del rostro de Seiya. Sólo la habían besado una vez. Había sido una experiencia efímera y repugnante. Le resultó tan desagradable que jamás ha­bía querido repetirla y, sin embargo, mientras le contaba a Seiya sus deseos sintió el extraño anhelo de saborear sus labios.

Él inclinó la cabeza.

Serena se puso de puntillas de forma instintiva.

Seiya extendió una de sus grandes manos y le alzó la barbilla. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, bajó la cabeza y se apoderó de su boca.

Serena gimió por la intimidad del contacto y por el sabor del hombre mezclado con el de la cerveza. La lengua de Seiya rozó la suya, haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera de los pies a la ca­beza.

Sus brazos se alzaron por voluntad propia y le rodearon los hom­bros desnudos con el fin de sentir los movimientos de sus múscu­los bajo las manos.

Estaba sudoroso, acalorado y su olor habría debido resultarle repugnante, pero no era así. En realidad Seiya no apestaba. Des­prendía un olor agradablemente masculino y el tacto húmedo de su piel sólo conseguía avivar el deseo que sentía por él.

¡Por el amor de Dios! Jamás había sentido algo semejante. No era de extrañar que algunas mujeres acabaran siendo unas desver­gonzadas. ¿Quién habría imaginado que acariciar a un hombre pu­diera resultar tan placentero?

Seiya dejó escapar un ronco gemido al probar el dulce sabor de la muchacha. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que besara a una muchacha tan hermosa. Desde que las manos de una mujer le acariciaran el cabello.

Había olvidado el placer del momento y, sin embargo, mientras la besaba, se percató de que ninguna otra mujer que hubiera besa­do le había resultado tan maravillosa como la que tenía entre sus brazos.

Y al hilo de ese pensamiento, llegó otro: mientras la besaba, ella no podía hablar.

Se echó a reír ante la idea.

Serena tensó el cuerpo y se apartó de él.

-"¿Te estás riendo de mí?"

-"No, encanto" -le dijo con sinceridad y sonriendo a pesar de sí mismo, mientras le acariciaba el labio inferior con el pulgar-. "Me reía de algo que se me ha ocurrido de repente."- Ella entrecerró los ojos como si no lo creyera.

-"¿Y qué es lo que se te ha ocurrido?"

-"Que no puedes hablar y besar al mismo tiempo."

El rostro de Serena adquirió un intenso rubor. –"Eres un sinvergüenza."

-"Sí, hasta lo más profundo de mi alma impenitente."

La mirada de la muchacha se tornó tierna y plácida.

-"La verdad es que no es muy apropiado que esté contigo aquí sola." -Acto seguido, lo miró de arriba abajo, logrando que su miem­bro se endureciera por el desbordante deseo de acariciarla un poco más. De acariciarla de pies a cabeza-. "Mi madre se escandalizaría muchísimo."

Seiya apartó la mano de su barbilla.

-"Tu padre se pondría furioso."

-"Sí, desde luego. No me cabe la menor duda de que reclamaría tu cabeza."

Sí, y no precisamente la que tenía sobre los hombros. –"A mí tampoco."

La muchacha carraspeó y dio media vuelta. Dio tres pasos y se detuvo para mirarlo por encima del hombro. –"Por cierto, Seiya..."

-"¿Sí?"

-"Besas muy bien."

Aturdido, Seiya la observó mientras se alejaba.

«Besas muy bien.» Las palabras resonaron en su cabeza, inun­dándolo con un extraño y arrogante placer.

Aunque el motivo se le escapaba por completo. Sólo sabía con certeza que sentía el abrumador impulso de seguirla, cogerla en bra­zos y comprobar si era tan atrevida y directa en la intimidad de su cama. Y justo a la zaga de esa idea llegó otra; una mucho más dolo­rosa.

Nunca lo averiguaría.

Un hombre que había sido el causante de la muerte de su her­mano y mejor amigo no merecía a una mujer como ella. No merecía nada en absoluto.

Y eso sería lo que tendría: nada. Se lo debía a Derek.

* * *

_**¡Lucy esta viva!**_

**¡Hola!**

_Acá paso despues de un mes y un poquito mas... pero con muy buenas noticias. ¡Consegui trabajo! Estoy mas que feliz, aunque eso me dificulta un poquitito pasar tanto tiempo en la pagina como estaba acostumbrada. Pewro no desesperen que no abandone ni pienso abandonar.´_

_A las que leen Desde que te vi les comento que falta poco. Ya saben como soy las que me conocen XD._

_Hoy no me toco ir a trabajar asique estoy aprovechando para ponerme al dia con las actualizaciones de las historias que sigo._

_Kinsei adelantaste un monton!_

_Solcis vos no te quedas atras! Conectate!_

_¿Donde esta todo el mundo que cuando me conecto no hay nadie?_

_¿Paso algo mientras yo no estube?_

_Lily, Katabrecteri... DONDE ESTAN?_

_En fin, gracias a los 31 mensajitos que me dejaron. De verdad se los agradezco mucho!_

_Hoy voy a estar mas tarde en el Msn aunque sea un ratito para la que tenga ganas de cotorrear un poco les dejo mi messenger: Lucy15(guion bajo)88 cuanta hotmail._

_Les ando un BzO!_

•_**°¤*(¯`°(*)(Ãkå®î 87)(*)°´¯)*¤°•**_


	5. El laúd de la doncella

_**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**_

_**Taming the scotsman ® Kinley MacGregor**_

* * *

_**cυore ιn тeмpeѕтa**_

_**Capitulo IV**_

Melissa se detuvo junto a la hoguera para escuchar a los tres hombres que planeaban el ataque a Seiya Kou mientras un cuarto los observaba, apoyado contra la rueda del carromato.

Rubeus tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y estaba sentado con esas largas piernas estiradas frente a él, cruzadas a la altura de los tobillos. La luz del fuego le confería un tono rojizo y jugueteaba sobre su atractivo y anguloso rostro. No cabía duda de que era un guerrero apuesto. Alto. Musculoso. Tan serio que resultaba aterrador. Sus ojos azules eran tan penetrantes como los de un depredador al que no se le escapara un solo detalle.

Cada vez que miraba a Melissa, ésta sentía el súbito impulso de santiguarse.

Nadie sabía con certeza de dónde procedía ese hombre. Se negaba a hablar tanto de su pasado como de su hogar; un hogar que debía de estar bastante lejos, dado que el exótico acento con el que hablaba resultaba imposible de identificar para ninguno de ellos. La única pista que tenían acerca de su pasado era la extraordinaria habilidad con la que manejaba la espada. Era obvio que lo habían entrenado y que, además, lo habían hecho bien; aunque ni siquiera sabían si se trataba de un caballero o de un antiguo escudero.

Por no mencionar que Rubeus no era su verdadero nombre. Era un apodo que Diamante y el resto le habían dado tiempo atrás en Tierra Santa a causa de la fiereza de su carácter y del hecho de que nadie le inspiraba temor. Ni siquiera el Señor Todopoderoso.

O eso afirmaba él. Porque, para ser un hombre que alegaba carecer tanto de alma como de respeto por la justicia divina, jamás se quitaba el pequeño crucifijo que colgaba de su cuello.

No llevaba mucho tiempo con ellos. Sólo unas cuantas semanas. Se había unido a ellos en Inglaterra mientras iban de camino al norte, a Escocia. Melissa no había estado muy segura de poder confiar ni en él ni en esa aura letal que lo envolvía como una segunda piel, pero Diamante lo conocía desde hacía bastante tiempo y había intercedido a su favor.

Y así, después de un pequeño debate, Rubeus se había unido al grupo. Formaba parte de él y, sin embargo, siempre se mantenía apartado.

La mirada de Rubeus se posó sobre ella mientras Melissa permanecía en pie observando a los hombres y fue entonces cuando se percató de que al guerrero le divertían los planes de los tres restantes miembros del grupo tanto como a ella misma. Los labios de Rubeus se curvaron en una sonrisa irónica y Melissa supo que también censuraba los planes de los tres hombres.

Garayan, que era la figura más cercana a un padre que jamás había conocido, sostenía una bolsa ajada y enorme en la mano derecha; una bolsa que la propia Melissa había remendado ese mismo día. Tenía el cabello castaño alborotado sobre la frente, como si se lo hubiera mesado mientras intentaba convencer a los demás de su postura.

-"Yo digo que lo ataquemos por la espalda." -En ese momento miró hacia su derecha y le tendió la bolsa al hombre que estaba junto a él-. "Zafiro, toma esto. Se lo echaremos encima y le daremos un buen golpe en la cabeza."

Zafiro asintió. No mucho más alto que Melissa, Zafiro era el músico del grupo. Era tres años mayor que ella y ya había llegado a los veinticinco. Un hombre guapo al que siempre había considerado una especie de hermano.

-"Si utilizo mi maza lo tendremos tendido en el carromato en un santiamén" -añadió Diamante, un guerrero alto y feroz, al que habían enviado para vigilarla y usar su fuerza bruta en caso de que fuese necesario.

-"O podrían matarlo los tres a la vez" -comentó Melissa, uniéndose a la conversación.

Observó a cada uno de los tres hombres. Los cansados ojos de Garayan tenían un brillo inusual, y los de Diamante resplandecían de entusiasmo. Zafiro apartó la mirada, azorado.

Rubeus soltó una ronca carcajada que se ganó unas cuantas miradas ceñudas por parte del grupo. Diamante trató de asestarle una patada en los pies, pero antes de rozarlo siquiera el guerrero los apartó como si hubiera anticipado el «amistoso» ataque.

La rapidez de movimientos de Rubeus, junto con su habilidad para descifrar las intenciones y los pensamientos de los demás, en ocasiones antes incluso de que éstos fueran conscientes, resultaba de lo más espeluznante.

-"¿Qué sabes tú de todo esto, mujer?" -preguntó Diamante con patente irritación-. "Te estás entrometiendo en un asunto de hombres."

-"Sí, claro..." -replicó ella con una desabrida carcajada-. "El asesinato suele serlo, pero no sé si recuerdan que nos pagaron para «secuestrar» a Seiya Kou, no para matarlo. Piensen un poco, ¿qué ocurriría si volviésemos con su cadáver?"

Rubeus asintió de forma imperceptible con la cabeza, como si estuviera impresionado por su razonamiento. El hombre continuó observando al resto del grupo sin decir una palabra, a la espera de sus respuestas.

-"¿Tienes un plan mejor?" -preguntó Garayan. A diferencia de los otros dos conspiradores, el anciano respetaba su intelecto. Melissa asintió.

-"Yo digo que lo droguemos."

-"Un truco taimado, típico de una mujer" -masculló Diamante-. "Yo digo que lo ataquemos sin rodeos, como hacen los hombres."

Ella resopló.

-"De esa forma lo mataran. Un hombre como ése no permitirá que lo arresten sin plantar cara. Si lo atacan, responderá."- Diamante le contestó con un grosero gruñido.

-"Vamos, sigamos con lo nuestro. Melissa, encárgate de que el carromato esté preparado para nuestro regreso."

-"¿Rubeus?" -dijo Melissa, mirando al hombre que aún parecía encontrar divertida la discusión-. "¿Qué dices tú?"

Su voz era tan grave y profunda como el sonido del trueno, impresión que quedaba reforzada por su extraño acento.

-"Yo digo que jamás hay que inmiscuirse en las maquinaciones de los demás a menos que te inviten a hacerlo. Se han rebanado pescuezos por mucho menos."

-"En ese caso, ¿te unirás a nosotros?" -le preguntó Diamante. Rubeus negó con la cabeza.

-"No le guardo rencor alguno a ese hombre y no tengo deseos de luchar contra él. Dejaré todo el asunto en sus manos."- Diamante le respondió con un brusco asentimiento.

Melissa alzó las manos, poco dispuesta a seguir discutiendo. – "Cuando Seiya Kou muera y sus hermanos pidan sus cabezas, quiero que recuerden quién habló con la voz de la razón."- Cuando Garayan se dispuso a marcharse con ellos, Diamante lo obligó a quedarse atrás.

-"Haces demasiado ruido, Garayan. Sería mejor que nos dejaras esto a Zafiro y a mí."

El hombre asintió a regañadientes. Volvió despacio a la hoguera, donde Melissa aún permanecía de pie con los brazos en jarras, observando cómo los otros dos imbéciles se alejaban.

-"Menudo par de idiotas" -dijo entre dientes.

-"Melissa, no te enfades tanto porque no te hayan hecho caso."

-"No estoy enfadada. Estoy de lo más tranquila. ¿No me ves?"

Garayan soltó una carcajada al escucharla y, acto seguido, Rubeus y él la ayudaron a limpiar los restos de la cena. Melissa se encargó de lavar las jarras y los platos mientras Garayan echaba los restos a los caballos.

Rubeus volvió a sentarse junto al carromato, donde permaneció impasible y en silencio.

Diamante y Zafiro regresaron poco después con las manos vacías. Ambos estaban bastante pálidos.

-"¿Y bien?" -preguntó Garayan con un tono de voz a camino entre la esperanza y el temor.

-"¿Han visto la estatura que tiene ese tipo?" -preguntó Zafiro con una nota de asombro-. "Es incluso más alto que Rubeus."

Melissa echó un vistazo al aludido, que le sacaba al menos una cabeza a cualquier hombre que ella hubiese conocido. Incluso el rostro de Diamante había perdido el color, y jamás había visto al antiguo soldado intimidado por algo. Siendo un veterano de las Cruzadas, Diamante siempre había hecho gala de una enorme templanza.

Hasta ese momento.

-"A decir verdad, no quiero golpear a ese hombre" -confesó Diamante-. "Lo más probable es que sólo consiguiera fastidiarlo."-Rubeus soltó una carcajada.

-"¿Tan grande es?" -preguntó Garayan.

Diamante extendió el brazo por encima de su cabeza y se puso de puntillas.

-"Es un gigante. Nadie había mencionado que tendríamos que secuestrar a un gigante."

Zafiro asintió con vigor.

-"Necesitaremos un carromato más grande para transportarlo."- Melissa intercambió una mirada jocosa con Rubeus, que seguía observándolos en silencio.

Garayan se acarició la barba mientras meditaba acerca del cambio de planes.

-"Me aseguraron que bebía mucho. ¿Es que no estaba como una cuba?"

Diamante se encogió de hombros.

-"Lo único que sé es que tenía un hacha y que lo he visto derribar un árbol cuyo tronco era tres veces más grueso que yo con sólo tres golpes. No iba a interponerme entre el hacha y el hombre para averiguar si estaba borracho o no. Y si es capaz de hacer eso borracho... Bueno, creo que tenemos un enorme problema entre manos."

De súbito, los tres hombres miraron a Rubeus, que arqueó una ceja ante semejante atención.

-"No pienso dejar que me involucren en esta locura. Si quiern atraparlo, tendran que apañárselas solos."

Al unísono, los ojos de los tres hombres se posaron sobre Melissa.

-"¡Vaya!" -exclamó ella con sorna-. "A ver, ¿por qué me mirán de ese modo?"

Diamante se aclaró la garganta. Observó a Zafiro y a Garayan antes de volver a mirarla a ella.

-"¿Cuál es tu plan, mujer?"

-"¡Bueno! Así que ahora quieres saber mi opinión. ¿Qué te hace pensar que una simple mujer descerebrada como yo pueda tener algo útil que aportar a un «asunto de hombres»? Pero si un simple pensamiento me deja al borde del desmayo..."

Diamante frunció los labios.

-"Por favor" -intervino Zafiro, acercándose a ella-. "Ni te imaginas lo que acabamos de ver. Si se te ocurre cualquier otra idea, soy todo oídos." -Echó un vistazo a Diamante por encima del hombro-. "Y si te vuelve a insultar, será a él a quien le aticemos en la cabeza."

•_**°¤*(¯`°**_•_**°¤*(¯`°**_•_**°¤*(¯`°**_

Serena se despertó temprano, aun antes que el cervecero y su esposa. Intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, salió de la casita para atender sus necesidades.

Apenas había amanecido y la luz grisácea del alba comenzaba a iluminar la aldea. Ése era uno de sus momentos preferidos del día. Casi siempre se levantaba antes que los demás y atesoraba esos instantes en los que parecía estar sola en el mundo.

Sin embargo, no estaba sola, comprendió mientras se aproximaba al pequeño arroyo que corría tras la casa.

Seiya le había tomado la delantera a la hora de levantarse y de llegar al arroyo.

En cuanto lo vio bajo la mortecina luz del alba se quedó paralizada. Tenía el cabello negro apartado de la cara y estaba metido en el agua hasta la cintura mientras se afeitaba el cuello con la navaja.

Los ojos de Serena se dieron un festín con toda esa piel morena que quedaba a la vista; con las gotas que resbalaban por su cuerpo y lo acariciaban cada vez que lo salpicaba la corriente. Recorrió con la mirada el contorno de esos músculos, observando cómo se contraían y se relajaban con cada movimiento.

Sí, Seiya Kou era el hombre más apuesto que había visto jamás.

Puesto que siempre había estado resguardada en su casa, Serena no sabía lo que era sentir un deseo semejante por un hombre. Pero lo averiguó en esos momentos. Sentía el deseo en todo su cuerpo: en el corazón, que latía desbocado; en los pulmones, que se esforzaban por respirar, y en las piernas, que estaban a punto de ceder bajo su peso.

¿Qué tendría ese tosco rufián para atraerla de ese modo? No era el tipo de hombre que la cortejaría con poesía. Tampoco era el tipo de hombre que se sentaría junto a ella durante horas mientras escuchaban cantar a un bardo. A buen seguro que era como su padre, impaciente con todos los trovadores. Había perdido la cuenta de las ocasiones en las que su padre había obligado a su madre a retirarse a sus aposentos en lugar de quedarse a escuchar la historia de un bardo.

Su padre siempre estaba presto a darle un bramido a su madre para que se reuniera con él y jamás había encontrado de su gusto sentarse a escuchar a los demás.

Su madre, bendita fuera su alma, siempre se había mostrado paciente y entregada, tal y como se suponía que debía ser una esposa. Cada vez que su marido mostraba deseos de retirarse, ella lo complacía aun cuando estuviera haciendo cualquier otra cosa.

Sin embargo, Serena quería algo más.

No deseaba convertirse en una esposa sumisa que aceptara sin rechistar los deseos de su marido. Quería vivir la vida según sus propios términos.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía al hombre perfecto. Un hombre culto y reflexivo que leería con ella y compondría poemas y canciones.

No uno que saliera en tromba a talar árboles con un hacha cada vez que se enfadara.

No obstante, mientras contemplaba el cuerpo desnudo de Seiya, tuvo que admitir que esa costumbre de talar árboles había hecho maravillas con su físico. Lo había dotado de unos fuertes y magníficos hombros, de unos poderosos muslos salpicados de vello oscuro y de un torso musculoso que era el epítome de la belleza masculina

De repente, Seiya se dio la vuelta y la vio allí de pie en mitad del claro.

Serena se quedó helada, incapaz de moverse. Incapaz de respirar.

El tiempo pareció detenerse mientras se miraban el uno al otro. Sin embargo, fue la apostura de ese rostro recién afeitado lo que más la sorprendió. Las elegantes líneas de sus rasgos...

De no ser por su estatura y esa presencia tan masculina, podría ser tildado de hermoso.

Sin embargo, no había nada femenino o delicado en el hombre que estaba frente a ella. Era la personificación de la virilidad.

-"¿Necesitas algo, muchacha?" -le preguntó.

El profundo tono de su voz hizo que se le erizara la piel. Serena tragó saliva y se dispuso a decir algo, pero descubrió que se había quedado muda, por extraño que pareciera.

-"¿Ocurre algo?" -preguntó Seiya, dando un paso hacia ella.

Serena soltó un chillido ante la idea de que saliera del agua. Si se encontraba tan afectada por la mera visión de su pecho y su espalda desnudos, no quería ni imaginarse lo que sentiría al verlo despierto y sin ropa.

El día anterior, cuando lo viera desnudo en su cama, no le había parecido tan...

«¡Grande!»

-"Estoy bien" -contestó antes de dar media vuelta para salir corriendo en dirección a la casa.

Seiya sonrió al verla marcharse con tanta prisa.

Así que la muchacha lo había visto bañándose...

Su sonrisa se ensanchó y su cuerpo reaccionó ante la idea de que ella lo hubiera estado mirando. Lo había contemplado con una expresión audaz y decidida. Sin sonrojos ni risillas tontas.

Lo había contemplado como una mujer consciente de su voluntad y de sus apetencias.

Semejante idea logró que su miembro se sacudiera con un ramalazo de deseo y que la sangre le hirviera en las venas. Con sólo imaginar lo que sería acostarse con semejante mujer...

Y al hilo de ese pensamiento llegó otro más: jamás la conocería. No de esa forma. Aun cuando no le hubiera hecho esa promesa a Derek, todavía quedaba el insignificante detalle de que la muchacha estaba comprometida con otro hombre.

Ya le había arrebatado una mujer a otro con anterioridad. Jamás volvería a cometer ese error.

Berjerite le había asegurado a Derek que su prometido, Alan Black, no sentía nada por ella; y después lo había convencido a él de que su hermano no la amaba.

Al final, tanto Alan como Derek habían estado dispuestos a sacrificar sus vidas por esa perra traicionera. Mientras Derek había elegido la muerte, Alan había iniciado una contienda que había estado a punto de acabar con los clanes de los Kou y los Black por igual.

Era un precio demasiado alto por una mujer. Serena pertenecía a Darien.

Sin importar sus sentimientos hacia la muchacha, la respetaría como si fuera la esposa de ese hombre y mandaría sus deseos al infierno.

Serena pasó el resto de la mañana evitando a Seiya, algo que resultó en extremo difícil una vez que dejaron la casa del cervecero y prosiguieron su viaje hacia el castillo de Taiki.

-"Estás tan callada, muchacha, que empiezo a creer que has enfermado. ¿Seguro que estás bien?"

-"Muy bien" -se apresuró a contestarle. Ya había respondido esa misma pregunta demasiadas veces.

No estaba dispuesta a confesarle que lo que le pasaba era «él». ¿Quién se habría imaginado que la ausencia de la barba provocaría un cambio tan drástico en su rostro? Ya no parecía antipático ni desagradable. Tenía unos rasgos atractivos y elegantes que le recordaban a los de un poderoso depredador.

¿Por qué iba a ocultar un hombre un rostro tan increíblemente apuesto tras una barba? Sin duda alguna, debería haber alguna ley que prohibiera semejante crimen.

Y esos hombros tan anchos...

Eran pecaminosos. Poderosos. Se contraían con cada uno de sus movimientos, despertando en ella oleadas de deseo cuando se imaginaba deslizando la mano sobre esa piel suave. Acariciando de nuevo ese cabello del color del ébano.

Se había pasado todo el día tratando de borrar las imágenes de Seiya de su mente. La visión de ese cuerpo desnudo y relajado en su cama. El sonido ronco de su risa. El sabor del beso de la noche anterior.

Y, sobre todo, la imagen que había visto esa misma mañana en el arroyo.

Sí, era muy difícil concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa cuando la asaltaban todos esos pensamientos lujuriosos.

Al menos, el hombre no había bebido cerveza esa mañana y tampoco había aceptado la que Artemis le ofreciera para el camino. Al parecer, tenía la intención de permanecer sobrio mientras estuvieran juntos.

No cabía duda de que era una buena señal.

Pasaron la mañana en silencio hasta que se cruzaron con un buhonero que iba en dirección contraria. La carreta del hombre estaba atestada de telas, cajas y toneles. Un caballo recio y pequeño tiraba de ella mientras el hombre caminaba delante, sosteniendo las riendas.

El tipo, de baja estatura, figura rechoncha y agradables ojos castaños, les sonrió y les hizo un gesto con el gorro a modo de saludo. El corazón de Serena comenzó a latir más rápido al ver su mercancía.

-"¿Podemos detenernos?" -le preguntó a Seiya.

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Me gustaría echar un vistazo. Por favor."

Seiya detuvo al buhonero de mala gana y la ayudó a desmontar.

Hizo todo lo que pudo para no tratarla con brusquedad, aunque no le resultó fácil. La dama era como una urraca que volvía la cabeza ante cualquier cosa que le resultara mínimamente atractiva o interesante. Aunque al menos esa mañana no lo había obligado a detenerse para admirar las flores.

Esperaba que la muchacha eligiera una de las costosas pieles que estaban dobladas en la parte posterior del carromato. En cambio, Serena se acercó al lugar donde el vendedor había atado cuatro laúdes. Pasó la mano sobre ellos como si fueran los objetos más hermosos del mundo.

Seiya sintió un escalofrío en la espalda mientras observaba la tierna caricia y se preguntaba lo que sentiría si esa mano se deslizara sobre su espalda...

-"¡Son preciosos!" -exclamó Serena.

-"¿Le gustan los laúdes, milady?" -preguntó el hombre.

-"Sí."

Seiya resopló ante semejante entusiasmo, aun cuando la deslumbrante expresión de su rostro lo tenía cautivado.

-"No son más que laúdes, Serena. Y no parecen nada del otro mundo, a decir verdad."

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-"¿Y qué sabes tú de laúdes?" -Su expresión se suavizó cuando volvió a mirar los toscos laúdes de madera de sauce-. "Son preciosos, ¿verdad?" -le preguntó al buhonero.

Seiya sacudió la cabeza mientras ella rasgueaba una de las cuerdas.

El buhonero sacó uno de los instrumentos del carromato y se lo ofreció.

-"¿Os gustaría cogerlo?" -le preguntó.

-"¡Sí! Muchísimas gracias." -Serena sonrió de oreja a oreja y sus ojos resplandecieron como el sol. Era una criatura encantadora, tan llena de alegría como él lo estaba de malhumor.

-"¿Habéis tocado mucho?" -le preguntó el vendedor.

-"No. Mi padre decía que tocaba como una sirvienta que le estuviera retorciendo el pescuezo a un gato. Así que una noche, después de que me fuera a dormir, arrojó mi laúd al fuego." -Serena acunó el instrumento en su regazo y rasgueó las cuerdas, arrancándoles un acorde desafinado.

El discordante sonido logró que todos hicieran una mueca. Su padre tenía razón. Sonaba como si alguien estuviera retorciéndole el pescuezo a un gato.

-"Permíteme" -le dijo Seiya al tiempo que intentaba arrebatárselo de las manos para evitar que siguiera torturándolos.

Serena hizo ademán de protestar, pero él le quitó el laúd y lo afinó con presteza. Atónita, ladeó la cabeza y observó el modo experto con el que Seiya sostenía el instrumento y rasgueaba las cuerdas. ¡Pero bueno...! Ni siquiera necesitaba una flauta para afinarlo, tal y como ella había visto hacer a los trovadores en el salón de su padre.

-"¿Sabes tocar?" -Era una pregunta retórica.

Él respondió tocando el Himno de Bad Roy.

Serena se quedó con la boca abierta al escucharlo. ¿Quién se habría imaginado que ese oso grandullón tendría semejante talento?

Jamás había oído a alguien que tocara mejor. Sus enormes manos acariciaban las cuerdas con una facilidad que delataba años de cuidada práctica. Esas manos fuertes y feroces que la noche anterior habían talado un árbol y habían apilado madera.

Las manos de un hombre carente de refinamiento. Carente de refinamiento y, pese a todo, increíblemente fascinante. Aún más fascinante tras descubrir semejante habilidad.

Seiya le devolvió el instrumento.

Ella le sonrió mientras comprobaba las cuerdas.

-"¿Cuánto quieres por él?" -le preguntó Seiya al buhonero. Serena se detuvo al escucharlo.

-"Cinco libras, milord."

Seiya ni siquiera protestó. Sacó el dinero y se lo dio al hombre. –"¿Tienes cuerdas de repuesto?"

-"Sí, milord."

-"Me llevaré dos juegos."

El corazón de Serena se desbocó ante esa muestra de amabilidad. ¿Por qué le regalaba el laúd? Apenas la conocía; no era más que una mujer que había irrumpido en su vida de la forma más grosera.

Debería odiarla por lo que le había hecho.

En cambio, le hacía un regalo. Uno que había anhelado con todas sus fuerzas desde el día que su padre destrozara su laúd.

En cuanto Seiya pagó las cuerdas, el buhonero se despidió de ellos.

Serena permaneció de pie en mitad del camino, mirando a Seiya con adoración. En ese momento le parecía el hombre más dulce que hubiera conocido jamás.

Sentía ganas de llorar de felicidad y gratitud ante semejante detalle.

Tuvo que echar mano de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no darle las gracias con un beso.

-"¿Por qué me lo has comprado?" -le preguntó con voz llorosa a causa de la alegría.

Seiya tragó saliva al escuchar su pregunta. Aún no estaba seguro de por qué lo había hecho. Salvo que la expresión del rostro de la muchacha al ver el laúd lo había golpeado en el estómago como si de un puño se tratara. Era obvio que el insignificante instrumento le reportaría incontables horas de felicidad y, por alguna razón que no se atrevía a sopesar, la idea de hacerla feliz lograba que se sintiera mejor.

Incapaz de explicarle sus motivos, se encogió de hombros antes de regresar a su montura.

-"¡Espera!"

Se dio la vuelta al escucharla.

-"¿No podemos detenernos un momento para que me enseñes a tocarlo? ¿Un ratito de nada?"

-"Serena, todavía tenemos que..."- La alegría desapareció del rostro de la muchacha. Y a él se le cayó el alma a los pies.-"Muy bien" -concedió.

¿Qué importaría un rato más, dado el tiempo que ya habían perdido? Además, le gustaba viajar con ella. Era una chica muy atractiva y, a decir verdad, conseguía que olvidara el pasado.

Al menos durante un rato.

Serena le dedicó una sonrisa que le nubló todos los sentidos.

La muchacha se encaminó sin más dilación hacia un tronco caído sobre el que tomó asiento, mientras él agarraba las riendas de los caballos y los guiaba hacia una zona donde podrían pastar y descansar.

Serena se sentó con el laúd en el regazo, sujetándolo con torpeza. Seiya la rodeó con un brazo con la intención de mostrarle cómo se sujetaba y corregir su postura, pero se vio asaltado por el fresco y suave aroma de su cabello. Por el suave tacto de esas manos sobre las suyas. Por la increíble sensación de tenerla entre sus brazos.

Una profunda necesidad se adueñó de él, provocándole una erección tan intensa que le resultó dolorosa. Siguió inhalando su aroma, dejando que lo inundara mientras sentía el roce de sus dedos sobre las manos.

¡Oh! Era maravilloso abrazarla.

Aunque besarla había sido mucho mejor...

Serena era muy consciente del brazo que la rodeaba. Del aliento que le rozaba el cuello. Del modo en que esas fuertes manos guiaban las suyas hacia las cuerdas y los trastes para enseñarle a tocar.

Disfrutó de la calidez del cuerpo masculino al tiempo que desechaba todos los sueños acerca de su pretendiente imaginario. La imagen de su trovador rubio se esfumó y en su lugar apareció el rostro de un hombre con unos atormentados ojos azules.

Un hombre cuyas manos eran capaces de crear una música maravillosa.

Seiya apretó los dientes y luchó contra el impulso de enterrar el rostro en el hueco del cuello de Serena. Perdió la noción del tiempo mientras permanecía allí sentado, con ella prácticamente en su regazo, rasgueando las cuerdas para enseñarle una sencilla melodía.

-"¿Conoces la letra de esta canción?" -le preguntó la muchacha.

-"Sí."

-"¿Me la enseñarás también?"

-"No, Serena. Te aseguro que no te gustaría oírme cantar. Según me han dicho, es mucho más agradable escuchar el croar de una rana que mis berridos."

-"No me lo creo. Me encantaría oírte cantar."

Seiya hizo una mueca ante semejante idea. Había soportado las crueles burlas de sus hermanos durante demasiados años como para hacerse falsas ilusiones acerca de su talento.

Sin embargo, cuando miró a Serena y vio la expresión entusiasta que asomaba a su rostro, no pudo resistirse.

-"Sólo si me juras que no te reirás de mí."

Serena alzó la cabeza y, al mirarlo a los ojos, descubrió que estaba hablando en serio. ¿Quién habría pensado que un hombre así podría temer que alguien se burlara de él? ¿Quién se atrevería a hacerlo? Sería preferible burlarse del mismísimo diablo que de un hombre como Seiya Kou.

-"Prometo no reírme."

Seiya cantó unas cuantas estrofas y Serena no tardó en comprobar que había estado en lo cierto. Lo hacía fatal.

Sin embargo, no se rió. Se limitó a sonreírle hasta que hubo aprendido lo bastante de la canción como para poder entonarla ella misma.

-"Tienes una voz preciosa" -le dijo Seiya con voz baja y tierna. Serena no podía recordar la última vez que alguien le había dedicado un halago que hubiera significado tanto para ella.

-"Gracias."

Seiya siguió escuchándola y dejó que el sonido de su voz lo relajara. Antes de ser consciente de lo que hacía, había enterrado la mano en su cabello.

Pero ella no protestó.

-"¿Quién eres en realidad, Serena?" -le preguntó en un susurro mientras le masajeaba el cuero cabelludo y luchaba contra el deseo de enterrar los labios en la piel expuesta de su cuello.

No le cabía la menor duda de que sabría a miel y que su intenso sabor le haría anhelar mucho más.

-"No puedo decírtelo, Seiya. Mandarías llamar a mi padre si lo hiciera."

Seiya deslizó los dedos por su pelo hasta llegar a la delicada curva de la mejilla. Jamás había acariciado una piel tan suave y tersa. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin acostarse con una mujer. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin experimentar el reconfortante alivio de tener un cuerpo junto al suyo que la cercanía de Serena le resultaba dolorosa. Sin embargo, no era capaz de decirle que se apartara. Nunca había sentido ese tipo de atracción por nadie.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle si le permitiría hacerle el amor. Tenía la pregunta en la punta de la lengua. Pero sabía que no debía hacerlo. Por muy audaz que se mostrara, Serena era una dama de noble cuna. Una doncella cuya inocencia lo conmovía hasta lo más profundo del alma.

Nunca había conocido las caricias de un hombre. Nunca había conocido la belleza de la unión entre dos personas desnudas que se consuelan la una a la otra mientras alcanzan el placer más sublime reservado a un ser humano.

Berjerite había sido quien se lo mostrara por primera vez. Y así, durante un breve intervalo de tiempo, había sentido que era algo más aparte del Kou olvidado.

Yaten era el guapo. Taiki el inteligente. Derek el encantador y él...

Él había sido el taciturno.

El que hacía que su padre sacudiera la cabeza y murmurara entre dientes: «No sé qué va a ser de él, Nadeshiko. Tal vez debiéramos consagrarlo a la vida monacal y dejar que los monjes lidien con ese retraimiento.»

A lo que su madre contestaba: « Baja la voz si no quieres que te oiga. Seiya es un buen muchacho y va a convertirse en un buen hombre.»

Sin embargo, su padre siempre había objetado: «Es débil. ¿Acaso no ves cómo se doblega ante sus hermanos? Incluso ante Yaten, que es más pequeño. Es vergonzoso. Debería haber sido una niña. Al menos así entendería por qué se empeña en esconderse en su habitación. No es rival para los otros. Jamás lo será.»

La censura de su padre se le había grabado a fuego en el alma. Sus hermanos nunca lo habían asustado. Lo que sucedía era que no veía la necesidad de tener que luchar con ellos por cualquier cosa. Un hombre se cansaba de tanta lucha.

Al contrario de lo que les ocurría a sus hermanos, la soledad y la tranquilidad siempre le habían parecido más valiosas que un puñetazo en la cara. Tal vez debiera haberse convertido en monje, después de todo.

Mientras observaba cómo la dama practicaba la melodía se dio cuenta de que la vida monacal habría sido igualmente un trágico error. No habría sido capaz de mantener los votos.

Serena se arrellanó entre sus brazos y el movimiento lo sorprendió.

-"¿Cuántos años tenías cuando aprendiste a tocar?" -le preguntó.

-"Doce."

La muchacha apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro y la ladeó para poder mirarlo a la cara.

-"¿Qué te motivó a aprender?"

Seiya se encogió de hombros.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-"Ojalá contestaras alguna pregunta de vez en cuando, Seiya. ¿De qué tienes miedo?"

-"No tengo miedo."

-"Entonces, ¿por qué no me lo cuentas?"

Seiya suspiró al recordar su infancia. El lugar al que había sido relegado en su familia. Rara vez se aventuraba a recordar ese pasado tan lejano. No había mucho que mereciera la pena rememorar.

No obstante, por alguna extraña razón, se descubrió contestando su pregunta.

-"El laúd era de mi hermano Derek. Lo había comprado para escribirle un poema a la muchacha que había atrapado su corazón esa semana en concreto. Ensayó un poco, pero descubrió poco después que estaba enamorado de otra y dejó que el laúd acumulara polvo en su habitación. Se lo quité un día sin que se diera cuenta mientras él estaba fuera retozando y aprendí yo solo a tocarlo.

-"¿De veras?" -Al ver que Seiya asentía, añadió-: "¿Por qué? Y no te atrevas a encogerte de hombros otra vez."

Los labios de Seiya esbozaron una sonrisa ante el imperioso tono de la muchacha.

-"No lo sé. Me parecía un desperdicio que el instrumento estuviera allí sin que nadie le prestara atención."

Serena sonrió ante su respuesta.

-"¿Te gusta la música?"

-"No está mal. Aunque prefiero tocar melodías a escuchar a otros."

-"¡Vaya!" -exclamó ella, tensándose sobre su regazo-. "Espero que no te haya molestado que cantara."

-"No, Serena. Me gusta el sonido de tu voz." -Seiya se encogió para sus adentros en cuanto esas palabras abandonaron sus labios.

No debería haber confesado una cosa semejante. A partir de ese momento ella le daría rienda suelta a su lengua, sin duda.

Sin embargo, sus palabras la relajaron y volvió a apoyarse contra él mientras alzaba el rostro para mirarlo con una expresión tan dulce en sus ojos celestes que Seiya sintió el impulso de tomarse ciertas libertades que no se atrevía a imaginar.

Serena era consciente de que debería alejarse de Seiya, pero no era capaz de hacerlo. Estar rodeada por sus brazos resultaba de lo más placentero. Jamás se habría atrevido a hacer algo así de haber estado en su casa o si hubiera alguna persona cerca.

Con todo, le daba la sensación de que estaba donde debía estar, contemplando la forma en que los rayos de sol le arrancaban destellos a su oscuro cabello. No podía haber ningún hombre más apuesto.

-"¿Incluso cuando hablo demasiado?" -preguntó, incapaz de resistirse.

Seiya la miró un instante antes de desviar la vista. – "Deberíamos reanudar el viaje. Me gustaría llegar al castillo antes de que anochezca."

Serena se puso en pie a regañadientes.

Seiya la ayudó a acomodarse sobre su montura y después le tendió el laúd. Acto seguido se subió a su caballo.

Serena viajaba tras él mientras sostenía el laúd en su regazo con tanto cuidado como si de un precioso bebé se tratara. Lo último que quería era ocasionarle algún tipo de daño.

-"¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardaré en aprender?" -le preguntó.

-"Supongo que depende de lo que practiques."

-"¿Debería practicar todos los días? ¿Cuánto practicas tú? ¿Tardaste mucho en tocar de forma aceptable? Me has dicho que aprendiste tú solo, ¿cómo aprendiste sin que nadie te enseñara?"

Seiya hizo una mueca cuando comenzó a acosarlo con sus preguntas, aunque en lo más profundo de su alma se sentía aliviado. A decir verdad, el silencio de la muchacha durante la mañana lo había preocupado. En esos momentos había recuperado su habitual y parlanchina forma de ser.

Tardaron bastante en llegar al claro donde solía dejar que su caballo descansara cuando hacía el viaje a solas.

Sin embargo, su lugar favorito bajo el enorme roble ya estaba ocupado en esa ocasión. Maldición. Tendría que buscar otro sitio donde detenerse a descansar.

Seiya se dispuso a guiar a Serena lejos del pequeño grupo de personas que estaba almorzando, pero un hombre mayor les hizo un gesto con la mano.

-"Saludos, milord. ¿Le gustaría a su dama y a usted compartir el almuerzo con nosotros? Tenemos comida de sobra."

Seiya estudió el grupo. Estaba compuesto por un hombre mayor, tres más jóvenes y una mujer. Salvo por el hombre pelirojo que los observaba con manifiesta crueldad, parecían bastante inofensivos. Eran buhoneros o gitanos de algún tipo, a juzgar por el carromato cubierto y por sus ropas.

La mirada de Seiya volvió al hombre pelirojo, que los saludó con una inclinación de cabeza y adoptó una expresión irónica, abandonando el aire amenazador que tuviera poco antes.

No, no correrían peligro alguno si descansaban con ellos.

-"¿Qué dices tú, Serena?"

La muchacha le respondió con una radiante sonrisa.

-"Creo que sería muy agradable compartir una comida con alguien que responda a mis preguntas con algo más que un gruñido."- Seiya le dirigió una mirada ceñuda.-"O que me mire de esa forma" -añadió ella.

Seiya aceptó la invitación. Ayudó a Serena a desmontar y se fijó en que la muchacha aferraba el laúd como si fuera algo en extremo valioso. Le costó bastante esfuerzo no sonreír ante semejante actitud.

¿Cómo era posible que un regalo tan insignificante le reportara tanto placer a una persona?

El hombre más joven se acercó a él para ayudarle a atender a los caballos. Llevaba una camisa verde con un fajín rojo anudado en torno a la cintura.

-"Me llamo Zafiro" -le dijo al tiempo que le tendía la mano. Seiya hizo una breve inclinación de cabeza y aceptó la mano que el hombre le ofrecía.

-"Seiya Kou."

Zafiro señaló al anciano que los había saludado en primer lugar. –"Éste es nuestro tío Garayan y éstos son mis primos, Diamante y Melissa. El hombre pelirojo es otro viajero que hemos recogido en el camino y que responde al nombre de Rubeus.

Seiya saludó a cada uno de ellos con una inclinación de cabeza mientras Melissa confraternizaba con Serena.

-"¿Qué os trae a las tierras de los Kou?" -le preguntó Seiya a Zafiro mientras el hombre acariciaba a la yegua de Serena.

-"Sólo estamos de paso."

-"¿Son buhoneros?"

-"Artistas. Nos dirigimos a la feria de Arrowsbough."

Seiya guardó silencio mientras daba de comer y beber a su caballo. El parloteo y las alegres carcajadas de Serena le inundaban los oídos mientras la muchacha charlaba con los demás.

-"¿Llevas viajando toda la vida?" -le preguntó Serena a Melissa.

-"Sí, desde el momento en que nací."

-"¿Dónde has estado?"

-"En todas partes."

Serena bebió un sorbo de vino antes de proseguir con su interrogatorio.

-"¿Has estado alguna vez en Aquitania?"

-"Nací justo al sur de la región."

-"No puede ser, ¿de veras?"

-"De veras."

Una expresión soñadora y tierna asomó al rostro de Serena, logrando que el cuerpo de Seiya reaccionara de inmediato. Le habría encantado que la muchacha tuviera esa misma expresión después de pasar toda la noche saciando las ansias de su entrepierna.

-"Me encantaría viajar..." -dijo Serena con voz ronca y emocionada-. "Eres muy afortunada por tener a un tío que te permite acompañarlo en sus viajes."

-"Sí, desde luego."

Poco después, Zafiro se inclinó hacia Seiya. –"¿Tu dama se queda alguna vez sin preguntas?"

-"No, nunca."

Babel se alejó de él y murmuró:-"No es de extrañar que bebas"

Seiya se tensó ante el comentario que el hombre acababa de susurrar entre dientes. No sabía si había entendido bien las palabras.

–"¿Cómo has dicho?"

Zafiro se aclaró la garganta.

-"He dicho que me daría a la bebida si tuviera que viajar con semejante mujer."

Seiya frunció el ceño. ¿Lo habría entendido mal?

-"¡Seiya!" -lo llamó Serena-. "Tienes que probar este estofado. Está delicioso. El mejor que he probado en toda mi vida."- Melissa sonrió de oreja en oreja con evidente satisfacción.

-"Es una receta que me enseñó mi madre"

-"¿No viaja tu madre con ustedes?" -le preguntó Serena.

-"No, está en Anjou, con mi padre."

El brillo de los ojos de Serena se intensificó.

-"¿Y te han permitido venir a Escocia con tu tío? ¿Sola?"-

Melissa se encogió de hombros.-"Mi madre comprende muy bien mi necesidad de ser libre."- Serena se sentó sobre los talones, como si semejante noción le resultara incomprensible.

-"No puedo imaginarme a una madre así. A mis padres les daría un síncope si supieran que yo..." -Dejó la frase en el aire y alzó la mirada cuando Seiya se unió al grupo-. "Estoy segura que están sufriendo un síncope en este instante."

Sin pensarlo, Seiya extendió un brazo y le acarició la mano en un gesto reconfortante.

-"Les enviaremos noticias en cuanto lleguemos al castillo de Taiki."

-"¿Te has fugado?" -preguntó Melissa.

Seiya estuvo a punto de ahogarse al escuchar semejante pregunta.

-"No" -contestó Serena con presteza-. "Seiya está teniendo la amabilidad de ayudarme a escapar de una situación horrible."

Seiya tomó asiento junto a Garayan, que le tendió una jarra de cerveza y después un cuenco con estofado. Serena se sentó a su derecha y continuó comiendo y charlando con la otra mujer.

-"¿Y qué los trae por Escocia?" -le preguntó a Melissa.

-"Nos dijeron que era una tierra hermosa" -contestó Garayan- "Y decidimos venir a comprobarlo."

Serena tragó el bocado de comida.

-"¿Tienen pensado regresar pronto a casa?"

-"Tal vez."

Cuando Seiya hubo dado cuenta de su estofado, descubrió que se sentía mareado. En un principio creyó que se trataba de un dolor de cabeza provocado por la insaciable curiosidad de Serena, pero después se percató de que el mundo había comenzado a dar vueltas a su alrededor.

-"¿Te encuentras bien?" -le preguntó Serena.

-"Me siento raro."

Serena frunció el ceño mientras lo observaba. Parecía un poco pálido y se tambaleaba. Cuando intentó ponerse en pie, cayó al suelo de rodillas.

Ella tragó saliva, aterrada.

-"¿Seiya?"

Diamante y Zafiro lo agarraron justo antes de que perdiera el conocimiento.

El corazón de Serena comenzó a latir con más fuerza al ver a su aguerrido guardián inconsciente. ¿Qué podría haberle sucedido?

-"¿Seiya?" -lo llamó mientras le frotaba la mejilla, áspera por la barba-. "¿Estás enfermo?"

Melissa se acercó a ella y la apartó de los hombres.

-"Se pondrá bien, milady. Garayan es un sanador maravilloso. Lo subiremos al carromato y lo atenderemos allí."

- "Pero..."

-"Nos ocuparemos de él" -le aseguró la mujer-. "¿Adónde se dirigían?"

-"Al castillo Kou."

-"Bueno, no hay problema" -le aseguró Melissa-. "Nosotros también vamos en esa dirección. Te dejaremos un sitio en el carromato, donde podras cuidar de tu hombre. Llegaremos al castillo en un santiamén, ¿verdad, Garayan?"

-"Sí. Los llevaremos a casa, puedes creerme."

Serena sonrió ante semejante muestra de amabilidad. Era maravilloso que ambos se mostraran tan dispuestos a ayudarlos.

Y, puestos a pensarlo, era maravilloso que se hubieran detenido. ¿Qué habría hecho si Seiya hubiera enfermado y ella hubiera estado sola?

-"Gracias" -le dijo a Melissa.

Diamante y Rubeus metieron a Seiya en el carromato mientras que ella aguardaba fuera con la otra mujer. Garayan subió a ayudar a tender a Seiya sobre el suelo y a ver en qué más podía servir de ayuda. Los hombres tardaron un poco en bajar y acercarse a Serena. Garayan le dio unas cariñosas palmaditas en el brazo.

-"Estará bien después de un poco de descanso. Puedes viajar en el carromato con él si lo deseas."

Serena atravesó la corta distancia que la separaba de los escalones del vehículo.

Tras lanzar una extraña mirada a Garayan, Zafiro la ayudó a subir. Serena se acercó para ver qué tal estaba Seiya y se quedó helada ante lo que descubrió. Lo habían atado y amordazado.

¿Qué...?

Sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

Aquello no pintaba nada bien. No había razón alguna para que inmovilizaran a Seiya. Se dio la vuelta en el mismo instante en que Garayan cerraba la portezuela del carromato. Sin ver lo que hacía, se acercó a la puerta sólo para descubrir que se cerraba desde fuera.

-"¿Melissa? ¿Garayan?" -gritó con furia-. "¿Qué significa esto?"

-"Todo saldrá bien, milady" -escuchó que contestaba Melissa desde el otro lado de la portezuela- "No tengas miedo. Sólo serás nuestra invitada durante más tiempo del que tenías pensado."

Oyó que Diamante se burlaba de las palabras de Melissa.

-"Dile a la muchacha que ha sido secuestrada, Melissa. De cualquier forma lo descubrirá muy pronto."

Serena se quedó con la boca abierta.

¿Secuestrada?

¡Menudo lío! La cosa iba de mal en peor.

¡Y todo porque Darien Chiba era un demonio!

El carromato se bamboleó cuando Garayan tomó asiento en la parte delantera. Serena oyó que el resto del grupo montaba sus caballos y ataban su yegua y el semental de Seiya a la parte posterior del vehículo.

Secuestrada. La palabra resonaba en sus oídos mientras regresaba junto a Seiya. Su irascible compañero tendría una buena razón para mostrarse quisquilloso una vez que se despertara y descubriera el apuro en el que se encontraban.

Estaba segura de que todo era culpa suya. No le cabía la menor duda de que el grupo la había reconocido como la sobrina de la reina de Inglaterra y había decidido utilizarla para pedir un rescate.

¿Qué iba a hacer?

•_**°¤*(¯`°**_•_**°¤*(¯`°**_•_**°¤*(¯`°**_

_¡Estoy viva!_

_¿Como andan chicas?_

_Malas noticias para mi, ya no tengo mas trabajo ¡Me echaron dos veces en una semana! ¡Es todo un record! XD_

_Bueno, se que deje pasar mucho tiempo y que ando medio desaparecida pero siempre ando por estos pagos. Con esta adaptacion nbo me decidia sobre algunos personajes. Antes que me olvide, Melissa es Ann, la novia de Alan. Nunca nadie la coloca en ningun fic y todas estamos como desacostumbradas a verla._

_¿Alguna sabe como arreglar los mensajes y alertas de Fanfiction? No me llegan ni los reviews que me dejan ni los alertas de las historias que suben o subo. Ni siquiera los del foro._

_**Dikou**_: Me gustan mucho tus reviews, mil gracias. Nunca coincidimos en el msn ¬¬

_**Xassie**_: ¡Extraño mucho tus historias! Ponete al dia, cada dia somos menos. Quizas si todas cooperaramos habria mas incetivo. ¡Volve!

_**christydechiba**_: Me causo mucha gracia tu ultimo review. Yo no quiero a Darien ni un poquito XD. Espero verte seguido por aca y mil gracias por darle la oportunidad a Seiya y no ser como otras que solo critican. Muchas gracias por la buena onda!

_**Sandya Moon Kou**_: Gracias por tu review! Me gustaria verte en el siguiente!

_**LOYDA ASTRID**_: Nunca se que decirte jajaja hablamos todo el tiempo XD. Conectate al msn!

_**chikita22bkou**_: Que brnca que me da no encontrarte nunca! ¿Viste todas las fotos que te firme en el facebook?

_**Katabrecteri**_: ¡Si temes alguna idea para desde que te vi hacemela saber porque estoy trabada! Jajajaja, no puedo salir de mi laguna.

_**sailor lady**_: Gracias por pasarte y dejar un review, ya nos estamos adentrando a la trama de la historia.

_**KagomeHb**_: Gracias por tu review! Prometo no tardar tanto, esto recien empieza. XD

_**Indo K**_. ¡Desaparecida nunca te encuentro! Aca te dejo el capitulo que me pedias, espero verte mas seguido!

_Gracias por leer, esta historia es una de mis preferidas_

_BzO!_

•_**°¤*(¯`°(*)(Ãkå®î 87)(*)°´¯)*¤°•**_


	6. Flores

_**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**_

_**Taming the scotsman ® Kinley MacGregor**_

_**cυore ιn тeмpeѕтa**_

_**Capítulo V**_

Seiya se despertó con un dolor de cabeza tan espantoso que por un instante se preguntó si no lo habría pisoteado su caballo. Sin embargo, cuando trató de moverse y descubrió que tenía las ma­nos y las piernas atadas, comenzó a sospechar algo mucho peor que eso.

Parpadeó para aclararse la vista y descubrió que Serena estaba sentada a su lado. Con el rostro pálido bajo la mortecina luz del ca­rromato, la muchacha contemplaba la puerta como si deseara poder destrozarla con el pensamiento.

El carromato dio unos cuantos bandazos, haciendo que se gol­peara con fuerza las costillas contra el suelo. Apretó los dientes para soportar el dolor.

-"¿Dónde estamos?" -gruñó.

Su pregunta la sobresaltó. La muchacha se giró de un salto para mirarlo a la cara. El alivio se reflejaba en cada uno de sus delicados rasgos cuando enfrentó su furibunda mirada.

-"Estás despierto."

-"Sí. ¿Por qué estoy atado? ¿Lo has hecho tú?" -inquirió, aun­que sabía que era una idea descabellada.

No obstante, con ella era posible cualquier cosa.

La muchacha pareció ofendida por semejante pregunta. –"Fueron nuestros amigos. Creo que te drogaron durante la co­mida y después te trajeron aquí dentro y te ataron."

-"¿Y qué estabas haciendo tú entretanto?"

-"Creí que estabas enfermo."

Seiya se dio perfecta cuenta de que había evitado responder a la pregunta.

-"¿No te resultó raro que quisieran atar a un hombre enfermo?"

Ella comenzó a removerse, como si estuviera nerviosa. –"No me enteré de eso hasta que entré en el carromato y te vi tendido en el suelo."

-"¿Y qué hiciste entonces?"

-"Traté de salir."

-"¿Y después?"

La muchacha alzó un pequeño trozo de tela que había a su lado en el suelo.-"Te quité la mordaza."

No era eso lo que Seiya había deseado escuchar. Seguro que ha­bía hecho algo más que someterse alegremente a la captura.

-"Qué considerado de tu parte. ¿No se te ocurrió quitarme el resto de las ataduras?"

-"Sí, pero están demasiado apretadas. Necesitaría una daga para librarte de ellas."

Seiya respiró hondo y trató de no enfadarse con ella. Después de todo, había cuatro hombres y no le cabía duda de que habría aca­bado herida de haberse enfrentado a ellos. Al menos de esa forma estaba sana y salva y podía prestarle ayuda.

La culpa era suya por haber bajado la guardia y haberse deja­do embaucar. No tenía ningún derecho a descargar su furia con Serena.

-"Busca en el interior de mi bota derecha."

Ella arqueó una ceja.-"¿Llevas una daga?"

-"Sí. Siempre."

La muchacha extendió una mano hacia su rodilla y le palpó la espinilla.

-"En la cara interior de la pierna, Serena."

Ella vaciló, como si temiera tocarlo de una forma tan personal. Hizo lo que le había pedido con el rostro ruborizado.

Seiya contuvo el aliento cuando sintió la frescura de su mano sobre la cara interna de la pantorrilla. Era maravilloso sentir el ro­ce de esos dedos que se deslizaban con cautela por debajo del cue­ro en busca de la daga que estaba oculta en una vaina diseñada a tal efecto.

Su tacto se asemejaba al de la seda sobre la piel y a Seiya le pro­vocó una miríada de escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Por no mencionar otras cosas.

-"Sácala muy despacio" -le advirtió cuando ella la encontró-. "No me gustaría acabar mutilado."

Serena obedeció y sus lentos y cuidadosos movimientos sólo lo­graron endurecer su miembro aún más al tiempo que el deseo lo con­sumía. Tuvo que echar mano de todas sus fuerzas para no gemir ante esa sensación.

Habría dado cualquier cosa por sentir esas manos suaves y de­licadas sobre la espalda, mientras la aplastaba bajo su cuerpo.

La muchacha se mordió el labio y el gesto hizo que el cuerpo de Seiya se sacudiera de placer.

Una vez que hubo sacado la daga cortó las cuerdas que le ata­ban las manos.

Seiya dejó escapar un profundo suspiro mientras relajaba sus brazos y luchaba contra el impulso de aliviar con sus propias ma­nos parte de la incomodidad que le producía la erección. Al paso que iban comenzaría a sentirse como Príapo, y, si no encontraba una forma de aliviar su cuerpo, al final la lujuria contenida acabaría afec­tando a su salud sin duda alguna.

Le quitó la daga de la mano para cortar las ataduras de los pies y después volvió a colocársela en la bota.

-"¿Cuánto tiempo he permanecido inconsciente?"

-"Es difícil decirlo, pero ha sido bastante. Hemos estado avan­zando a paso regular desde entonces."

-"¿Alguna idea de por qué nos han secuestrado?"-

Ella se agitó con incomodidad.

A Seiya se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

-"¿Qué has hecho, Serena?"

-"Nada" -replicó ella a la defensiva-. "No puedo evitar ser quien soy, al igual que tú."

-"¿Qué quieres decir?"

La muchacha soltó un suspiro y bajó la mirada hacia las manos, que no dejaba de retorcer sobre su regazo.

-"Creo que es posible que me hayan reconocido. Dijeron que habían estado en Aquitania y en Inglaterra. Es probable que se ha­yan encontrado con Serenity y..."

A Seiya se le acabó la paciencia.

-"¿Quieres dejar de repetir esa estupidez de Serenity? Necesito que permanezcas cuerda durante un rato."

Ella enderezó la espalda y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-"¿Cómo has dicho? ¿Qué te hace pensar que mentiría acerca de una cosa así?"

-"El hecho de que mi hermano sea uno de los consejeros del rey Artemis, y si su sobrina se encontrara en Escocia Haruka lo habría men­cionado.

La muchacha adoptó una postura aún más arrogante y le de­ volvió una mirada incrédula de su propia cosecha.

-"Bien, si tu hermano es tan íntimo de Artemis, ¿cómo es posi­ble que no haya oído hablar de mí?"

Seiya se quedó desconcertado ante su lógica. –"¿Qué?"

-"Tal vez tu hermano no sea tan amigo de Artemis como te ha dado a entender. Después de todo, ¿por qué iba a permitir Artemis que un escocés se acercara a él? Siente un profundo desagrado por cualquiera que haya nacido más allá de la Muralla de Adriano."

Aquello era ridículo. ¿Por qué esa mujer no se daba cuenta de la realidad? Necesitaba que recuperara la cordura para poder escapar.

-"Eso es una soberana estupidez" -arguyó en defensa de su hermano-. "He visto cómo el propio Artemis abrazaba a Haruka."

Serena dejó escapar un grosero resoplido.

-"No te cre·o -aseguró con los párpados entornados hasta que no fueron más que dos rendijas de intenso color celeste-. "Conoz­co bien a mi tío. Él no abraza a nadie. Ni siquiera a sus hijos."

Seiya se pasó las manos por la cara. Esa mujer estaba chiflada. Por alguna razón, tenía la certeza de que estaba emparentada con Serenity.

Discutir con ella no lo llevaría a ningún sitio.

Lo que lo conducía hasta una inquietante pregunta: ¿los habían secuestrado de verdad? ¿Qué esperaban conseguir los gitanos con todo aquello?

Taiki preferiría morir a tener que soltar una sola moneda a cambio de su vida. Su hermano esperaría que se las apañara él solo para salir del atolladero, y eso sería lo que haría.

No había ninguna otra razón para secuestrarlo.

Tal vez Serena fuera la razón de que los hubieran secuestrado, después de todo. Era bastante probable que su padre fuera alguien importante que no dudaría en pagar el rescate de un rey a cambio de la devolución de su hija. Cualquier padre decente lo haría, y, aun­que la muchacha estaba mal de la cabeza, había ocasiones en las que resultaba encantadora.

-"¿Adónde crees que nos llevan" -le preguntó ella.

-"No tengo la menor idea. ¿Te han dicho algo?"

-"Dijeron que nos llevaban al castillo de Taiki. Pero no creo que sea allí adonde nos dirigimos."

-"No me digas..."

Ella se tensó ante el sarcasmo.

-"No hay necesidad de que te burles de mí."

Seiya apoyó la cabeza contra uno de los laterales del carroma­to y cerró los ojos. ¿Cómo se había metido en aquel lío? Lo único que quería era ahogar su dolor con un poco de cerveza.

Debería estar en casa, metido en la cama, ajeno al resto del mun­do. En cambio estaba atrapado en un carromato desvencijado con una mujer que desconocía la virtud del silencio.

-"¿Adónde crees que nos llevan? -preguntó Serena-. ¿Crees que tienen una celda preparada para nosotros? Tal vez en el castillo de algún noble. Pero, ¿quién se atrevería a retener a un Kou en su guarida? Me pregunto si nos cortarán una oreja para demos­trar que nos encontramos en su poder. Mi padre cuenta a menudo la historia de su abuelo, a quien sus enemigos le cortaron una mano como prueba de su captura cuando pidieron un rescate." -Alzó la mano para examinarla bajo la tenue luz-. "Detestaría perder la ma­no. Y estoy segura de que tú sientes lo mismo al respecto. La mano de un hombre es algo necesario. Me pregunto qué otra cosa podrían cortarnos..."

-"Tal vez te corten la lengua como prueba."- Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-"¿La lengua? ¿Y qué probaría eso? Supongo que una lengua tiene el mismo aspecto que cualquier otra."

-"Cierto, pero el mero hecho de habértela cortado sería prueba suficiente de que te tienen a ti y no a ninguna otra."

La muchacha lo fulminó con la mirada, pero al menos el co­mentario le valió un momento de respiro.

Por desgracia, no duró mucho antes de que ella comenzara a ha­cerle todo tipo de preguntas acerca del lugar al que los llevaban y lo que les aguardaba.

El tiempo pasaba con mucha lentitud y Seiya comenzó a desear que le cortaran las orejas, después de todo.

Quería escuchar a la gente que había en el exterior del carroma­to para conseguir alguna pista, pero lo único que podía oír eran las interminables conjeturas de Serena.

La muchacha tenía razón. Su cháchara suplía a la de una familia entera.

Y a pesar de que eso tendría que haberlo enfurecido, se descu­brió conversando un poco con ella. Era una joven fantasiosa e inte­ligente, cuya imaginación demostró no tener límites mientras repa­saba las distintas opciones a las que podrían enfrentarse.

-"¿Sabes?" -le dijo mientras le daba tironcitos a su velo-, "di­cen que hay dragones en las colinas. Quizá nos lleven allí para ali­mentar a alguno de ellos. A decir verdad jamás he creído en los dra­gones, pero un buhonero que fue a casa tenía una herida. Decía que era un mordisco y era así de grande." -Extendió los brazos para in­dicar una longitud considerable-. "Y la tenía en el brazo. Dijo que le había mordido un dragón cuando era joven."

-"¿Cuántos años tenías cuando te contó esa historia?"

-"Doce."

-"Puede que la inventara para entretenerte."

-"Puede, pero parecía de lo más sincero al contarla. ¿Crees que existen los dragones? Si es así, me gustaría ver alguno..."

Seiya sacudió la cabeza mientras ella seguía contando historias.

A la dama le gustaba hablar en la misma medida que él lo detestaba. A la postre, el carromato se detuvo y con él la cháchara de Serena. La muchacha inclinó la cabeza para escuchar mejor.

Hasta Seiya llegaron las voces apagadas del exterior.

-"¿Crees que ya se habrá despertado?" -No estaba seguro de cuál de los hombres había hablado.

-"Debería" -respondió Melissa-. "No le di más que un poco de raíz y, a juzgar por su tamaño, el efecto ya debería haber pasado hace rato."

-"Pobre hombre" -dijo otro de ellos-. I"magínate que te en­cierran en un carromato con la lengua de esa mujer. No me cabe duda de que pedirá nuestras cabezas por ello."

La indignación hizo que Serena se quedara con la boca abierta.

-"Creo que deberíamos mantenerlo inconsciente." -Ésa era sin duda la voz de Diamante-. "Estará muy enfadado con nosotros y no me apetece en lo más mínimo probar su cólera."

-"Eso echaría por tierra nuestro propósito, ¿no te parece?" -pre­guntó Melissa-. "No, tendremos que despertar al hombre en algún momento."

Seiya frunció el ceño al escuchar aquello. ¿Qué querían decir?

-"En ese caso, abramos la portezuela y veamos si está despier­to" -dijo el hombre que había hablado en primer lugar.

En ese momento la portezuela trasera del carromato se abrió y unos ojos negros se asomaron por la rendija. Se trataba de Zafiro.

-"Se ha soltado" -dijo Zafiro-. "La dama debe de haberlo desa­tado."

-"Creí que habías dicho que lo habías atado bien" -se quejó Melissa con voz irritada.

-"Y lo hice."

Alguien apartó a Zafiro de en medio y los ojos azules de Melissa contemplaron el interior.

-"Pásame las cuerdas" -exigió.

-"¿Por qué?" -preguntó Seiya.

-"Bueno, si quieres salir para atender tus necesidades, será me­jor que hagas lo que te dicen."

-"Deja que salgan, Melissa" -dijo Garayan.

Ella se negó.

-"No hasta que vea esas cuerdas. Quiero saber cómo se libra­ron de ellas."

Seiya echó a Serena hacia atrás cuando ella hizo ademán de obe­decer a la gitana.

-"No es necesario que veas las cuerdas, muchacha. Déjanos salir."

-"¡Ja!"

Seiya apretó los dientes. ¿Qué pasaba ese día? ¿Lo habían mal­decido con mujeres que no sabían cuál era su lugar?

Serena se encogió de hombros para zafarse de sus manos y le ten­dió una de las cuerdas a Melissa a través de la rendija de la puerta.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo?" -le preguntó Seiya con los dientes apretados.

-"Logrando que nos dejen salir" -siseó ella en respuesta.

-"¡Miren!" -exclamó Melissa en tono triunfal-. "Han cortado las cuerdas. Tienen una daga. De haber abierto la puerta, es proba­ble que uno de nosotros ya estuviera muerto a estas alturas."

-"¡Danos la daga!" -gruñó Diamante.

Seiya resopló al oírlo.

¿Que les entregara su única arma? Jamás. –"De eso nada."

-"En ese caso, pueden quedarse ahí dentro" -replicó Melissa.

-"Hay un pequeño problema" -dijo Serena-. "Necesito salir del carromato."

-"¿Por qué?" -preguntó Garayan.

-"Tengo que... bueno... tengo que salir del carromato. Y pronto."

Seiya soltó un juramento ininteligible cuando comprendió lo que ocurría. Muy típico de una mujer no tener control alguno so­bre su cuerpo.

Fue Melissa quien respondió:

-En ese caso, será mejor que convenzas a tu hombre de que nos entregue su daga.

Serena lo miró con una expresión implorante.

-"Serena, no puedo entregarles mi daga. Si lo hiciera estaríamos indefensos."

-"Seiya, tengo que salir ya de aquí. No podré aguantar mu­cho más."

La rendija se agrandó y alguien deslizó un orinal a través de ella. –"Que no se diga que no tenemos piedad" -afirmó Melissa.

-"¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!" -exclamó Serena al con­templar el objeto con desagrado-. "No pienso usar esa cosa con él aquí dentro. ¡Sería una indecencia!"

-"No miraré."

Serena se quedó estupefacta al escuchar las palabras de Seiya. Ese hombre era un verdadero bárbaro por sugerir siquiera que hiciera algo así estando encerrados en un sitio tan pequeño.

Por no mencionar que no estaban casados. Ni prometidos. Inaceptable.

¡Estaba chiflado!

-"¡No! No usaré eso. Entrégales la daga ahora mismo, Seiya Kou, o te juro que hablaré hasta que te sangren los oídos."

Él compuso una mueca ante semejante amenaza.

Serena percibió la indecisión que reflejaban sus ojos.

-"Seiya, por favor" -rogó una vez más-. "De verdad que nece­sito salir."

Con un ronco gruñido, Seiya volvió a sacarse la daga de la bota y, tras sujetarla por la hoja, se la ofreció a los gitanos a través de la ren­dija de la puerta.

-"¿Ya estás contenta?" -le preguntó con irritación.

-"Sí. Contentísima." -Se giró hacia Melissa-: "¿Puedo salir ya? La puerta se abrió con lentitud y vieron a Diamante y a Zafiro, apuntándolos con sus espadas."

Garayan y Rubeus permanecían más atrás. Garayan parecía nervioso, pero Rubeus tenía todo el aspecto de estar conteniendo la risa.

Serena se apeó del carromato y contempló con cautela a los hom­bres armados. Ambos tenían puesta toda su atención en Seiya, quien a su vez los estaba evaluando. Estaba agazapado como una serpien­te preparada para atacar y los dos hombres lo sabían muy bien.

Serena se mordió el labio mientras sopesaba lo que debía hacer. Al diablo con todo, sabía muy bien lo que debía hacer. Era el único modo de evitar que Seiya los atacara y matara a alguno de esos es­túpidos.

Simuló tropezarse contra Diamante y le cogió la muñeca de la mano que sujetaba la espada antes de retorcerla con fuerza.

El hombre soltó el arma en cuanto ella utilizó todo su peso para desequilibrarlo. Se alzó las faldas y se las enrolló en la mano iz­quierda antes de darse la vuelta para enfrentarse a Zafiro, cuyo ros­tro había perdido todo el color y parecía estar decidiendo si debía luchar contra ella o no.

Seiya estuvo tras ella en un santiamén.

-"Dame la espada."

Ella se tensó por lo que implicaba la orden.

-"¿Sabes? Soy muy capaz de luchar contra él. Mi tía me envió un tutor cuando no era más que una niña y, a petición suya, estudié durante años, aunque a mi padre le enfurecía que se hubiera atrevi­do a una cosa semejante sin pedir su consentimiento."

-"La espada, Serena. Ahora."

Serena le hizo una mueca antes de tenderle la espada por la em­puñadura. No tenía sentido seguir discutiendo cuando tenían que escapar. Sería una pérdida de tiempo y semejante distracción sólo conseguiría que los atraparan de nuevo.

-"A por él, Zafiro" -dijo Diamante mientras se ponía en pie.

Los dos hombres entrechocaron sus espadas.

Serena contempló con asombro la destreza de Seiya. Para ser un oso, resultaba bastante ágil. Se movía con rapidez. Con elegancia. Con fuerza. Era una visión de lo más atractiva.

Resultaba bastante evidente quién era el mejor espadachín. Serena dudaba de que hubiese alguien que pudiera rivalizar con la destreza de Seiya.

Y entonces Zafiro hizo algo inesperado. Se agachó para esquivar uno de los envites de Seiya, giró sobre sus talones y le tendió la es­pada a Melissa.

Serena se quedó con la boca abierta.

Melissa comprobó el peso de la espada y a continuación avan­zó para enfrentarse a Seiya, quien se echó hacia atrás con incredu­lidad.

-"¿Asustado de una mujer?" -preguntó la gitana. Seiya negó con la cabeza.

-"Te romperé el brazo si golpeo tu espada."

-"Inténtalo." -La muchacha blandió la espada, pero Seiya ni si­quiera hizo ademán de enfrentarse a ella.

En cambio, se agachó y giró para apartarse.

-"¡Seiya!" -gritó Serena, que extendió la mano para recibir el ar­ma. Si no estaba dispuesto a luchar por la libertad de ambos, ella sí lo estaba.

A decir verdad, no esperaba que él le devolviera la espada, pero lo hizo.

Serena inclinó la cabeza para agradecérselo antes de darse la vuel­ta para enfrentarse a Melissa.

-"¿Dispuesta?"

Los ojos de Melissa resplandecieron.

-"Dispuesta."

Seiya retrocedió con el resto de los hombres mientras las con­templaba. No había visto algo parecido en toda su vida. Luchaban como dos paladines.

Seiya había estado a punto de no darle la espada, pero no tenía el más mínimo deseo de herir a la gitana luchando con ella. En esos momentos se daba cuenta de que había tomado una sabia decisión al confiar en Serena.

-"Asombroso, ¿no?" -comentó Garayan, que se puso a su lado-. "Melissa es uno de los mejores espadachines que conocerás jamás."

Seiya frunció el ceño mientras observaba a los cuatro hombres que se encontraban a su lado y que no apartaban la vista de las mu­jeres. Debería estar enfrentándose a ellos, pero era incapaz de apar­tar la vista de las mujeres. Su enfrentamiento resultaba fascinante. Jamás había contemplado a dos mujeres luchando con espadas.

-"Melissa fue entrenada por el rey Kunzite en persona" -dijo Garayan-. "Siempre ha dicho que tenía la habilidad de diez hombres."

Seiya mostró su acuerdo.

-"Estoy impresionado. Lucha bien."

-"Y también tu dama" -añadió Zafiro-. "A decir verdad, es tan buena como Melissa."

Sí, lo era.

-"¿Cómo es posible que el rey Kunzite enseñara a luchar a una gi­tana?" -le preguntó Seiya a Garayan.

Garayan y Zafiro intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación. –"Es un amigo de la familia. Más o menos. Conoce a Melissa de toda la vida."

Mmm... Qué cosa más extraña.

-"¿No deberíamos estar luchando?" -inquirió Diamante. Seiya descruzó los brazos y se giró hacia los hombres.

-"Es muy probable. ¿Vamos?"

Los tres gitanos que compartían parentesco intercambiaron una nueva mirada de intranquilidad mientras Rubeus se echaba a reír y sacudía la cabeza para declinar la lucha.

Garayan y Zafiro dieron un paso atrás.

-"Yo al menos no tengo deseo alguno de derramar sangre hoy" -dijo Rubeus-. "¿Por qué no dejamos que las mujeres determinen el desenlace?"

-"Eso" -convino Diamante-. "Quien gane..." -Hizo una pausa, como si acabara de ocurrírsele una idea-. "Bueno, si los dejamos marchar no nos pagarán, ¿verdad?"

Garayan suspiró.

-"Pues más bien no."

-¿Pagarles por qué?" -preguntó Seiya.

-"Nos contrataron para secuestrarlos" -afirmó Zafiro.

-"¿Por qué?"

Los gitanos se encogieron de hombros.

-"Nos dijeron que te diéramos un paseo de unos cuantos días y que después los dejáramos solos para que volvieran a casa como buenamente pudieran."

-"¿Por qué?" -repitió Seiya.

Volvieron a encogerse de hombros. Salvo Rubeus, y Seiya co­menzó a sospechar que el hombre sabía mucho más de lo que decía.

No obstante, eso podía esperar.

Seiya silbó para llamar la atención de las mujeres. –"Señoras, por favor, dejen las armas."

Ambas obedecieron.

Seiya se giró de nuevo hacia Garayan.

-"Ahora, dime quién les ha pagado."

-"Nadie nos ha pagado todavía. Sólo se nos ordenó que los lle­váramos lejos y que luego recogiéramos nuestro dinero."

Seiya se quedó del todo estupefacto ante las inesperadas pa­labras.

-"¿Quién va a pagarles? ¿Acaso no han visto al hombre que les ha contratado?"

-"Bueno, sí. Pero nunca lo habíamos visto antes" -señaló Zafiro-. A"pareció sin más mientras estábamos de visita en..."- Diamante carraspeó y le dio un pisotón a Zafiro.

El gitano soltó una maldición y apartó al hombre de un em­pujón.

-"No iba a decirle eso."

-"¿Decirme qué?"

-"Que estábamos visitando a la madrina de Melissa."

-"¡Zafiro!" -Garayan se quitó el sombrero de la cabeza y le atizó a Zafiro con él.

-"¡Ay!" -exclamó el muchacho-. "Eso duele."- Garayan lo golpeó de nuevo.

Seiya se interpuso entre ambos para evitar futuros ataques de Garayan.

-"Caballeros, por favor. No me preocupa a quién estuvieran vi­sitando, sino el hombre que los contrató. ¿Qué es lo que les dijo exac­tamente?"

Melissa se acercó y le devolvió la espada a Zafiro. Había un bri­llo calculador en sus ojos que a Seiya no terminaba de gustarle.

-"Dijo que nos pagaría veinte marcos de plata si te atrapábamos y te manteníamos alejado un tiempo. Cuando llegáramos a Drixel, él nos estaría aguardando allí para pagarnos."

-"Creí que Garayan había dicho que tenían que llevarnos a Serena y a mí."

-"Garayan estaba equivocado. Nos pagaron para secuestrarte sólo a ti."

Seiya frunció el entrecejo ante esas palabras. No era eso lo que había escuchado mientras Serena y él se encontraban en el inte­rior del carromato. Los gitanos le estaban mintiendo, pero no sabía en qué.

¿Podrían tener alguna otra razón para secuestrarlos?

-"¿Sabes por qué quería que me secuestraran?" -preguntó.

-"Dijo que no iba a hacerte daño" -afirmó Garayan-. "Me asegu­ré de preguntarle eso. Yo no estaba dispuesto a tomar parte en un asesinato. Dijo que lo único que necesitaba era que te quitáramos de en medio durante un tiempo y que en cuanto te hubiéramos te­nido alejado de tu casa unos días podríamos dejarte marchar."

-"Pero ustedes no me secuestraron de mi casa."

Garayan se movió con manifiesto nerviosismo al oír eso.

-"Pensábamos hacerlo, pero entonces vimos a la dama, al cria­do y a la doncella. De modo que esperamos a que se fueran y en­tonces tú también te pusiste en camino y tuvimos que seguirlos a los dos hasta el pueblo con la esperanza de poder capturarte anoche."

Miró a Diamante y a Zafiro con expresión avergonzada.

-"Puesto que no fuimos capaces de atraparte anoche, a Melissa se le ocurrió la idea de ponernos en marcha temprano y esperarte en el prado con el fin de hacerlo esta tarde."

El ceño de Seiya se acentuó. ¿Cómo era posible que se le hu­biera escapado algo tan importante como que cinco personas lo si­guieran? No era normal que le fallara el sexto sentido que tenía para esas cosas.

Nadie lo había pillado con la guardia baja antes.

Claro que se había pasado borracho o con resaca todo el viaje a Lenalor. Tal vez Serena tuviese razón y debiera mantenerse sobrio más a menudo.

Se frotó la nuca mientras meditaba lo que debería hacer tanto con los gitanos como con el hombre que había ordenado su secuestro. ¿Quién se atrevería a hacer una cosa así y por qué? Tenía que averiguar si tenía un enemigo semejante.

-"¿Qué aspecto tenía ese hombre? -preguntó."

-"Más o menos de esta estatura." -Diamante alzó la mano para indicar que el hombre tendría una altura de un metro setenta apro­ximadamente.

Demasiado bajo para ser uno de sus hermanos. ¿De quién se trataba, entonces?

¿Quién aparte de ellos ordenaría algo así y mucho menos paga­ría por ello? No tenía el más mínimo sentido.

-"¿Tenía planeado encontrarse con ustedes en Drixel?"

Garayan hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza. –"Ése era el plan."

Seiya se giró hacia Serena.

-"¿Te importaría que viajáramos con ellos durante un poco más de tiempo?"

Seiya percibió la indecisión en el rostro de la muchacha. Pero cuando habló, sus valientes palabras lo sorprendieron.

-"Siempre estoy preparada para una aventura."

-"Entonces, ¿no estás enfadado con nosotros?" -preguntó Zafiro con voz esperanzada.

Los ojos de Seiya se clavaron en él de forma intimidatoria.

-"El palpitante dolor de cabeza que tengo no me hace mucha gracia, pero si pueden reprimir el impulso de volver a drogarme creo que podré perdonarlos."

Garayan le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. -"Eres un buen hombre, Seiya Kou. Zafiro, trae la cer­veza."

Seiya sacudió la cabeza mientras los tres hombres se dirigían al carromato en busca de la cerveza y Rubeus se quedaba a su lado, jun­to a Melissa y a Serena.

-"No puedo creer que vaya a viajar con unos gitanos" -dijo Seiya.

Rubeus esbozó una sonrisa jocosa.-"Yo me digo lo mismo cada día y, sin embargo, aquí estoy."

Serena lo miró con una sonrisa.

-"Yo lo que no puedo creer es que no estés enfadado con ellos."

Seiya se giró y descubrió que ella se encontraba a su lado, mi­rándolo con un brillo agradecido en esos ojos celestes. La luz que iluminaba su rostro conseguía que su piel pareciera incluso más suave, más tangible. Más deliciosa.

Luchó contra el impulso de devolverle la sonrisa.

-"Si hubieran sido más competentes a la hora de realizar la ta­rea, tal vez lo habría estado. Pero teniendo en cuenta las circuns­tancias, parecen bastante inofensivos. Me limitaré a asegurarme de no beber cerveza hasta que ellos la hayan probado primero."

-"Eres un hombre inteligente" -afirmó Rubeus en un susurro.

Seiya enarcó una ceja y miró a Serena tras recordar su anterior urgencia por salir del carromato.

-"Creí que tenías que atender algunos asuntos personales."

-"Así es." -Le tendió la espada y después se alejó en dirección a los árboles.

Seiya la observó mientras se marchaba. Caminaba con la ma­jestuosidad de una reina, con un delicado vaivén de caderas que le hacía desear probarla. Era una muchacha fascinante y resultaba di­fícil creer que una dama tan refinada fuera capaz de manejar la es­pada casi tan bien como un hombre.

Serena era una caja inagotable de sorpresas y, para su más pro­funda consternación, le resultaba irresistible. ¿Por qué le hacía tanta gracia?

Puestos a pensarlo, ¿por qué le hacían gracia los gitanos?

No era propio de su naturaleza. Siempre había sido un hombre taciturno. Siempre había encontrado el lado oscuro en cualquier cosa y había disfrutado revolcándose en su mal humor.

Debería sentirse furioso y con ansias de venganza. Y, sin em­bargo, estaba de lo más impaciente por comenzar el viaje de dos días hacia el norte que tenían por delante.

-"¿Estás seguro de que ustedes dos no están casados?" -pre­guntó Zafiro cuando regresó con la cerveza.

Semejante pregunta lo dejó estupefacto. –"¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

-"Apenas puedes soportar dirigirle la palabra y, sin embargo, cuando la dama se aleja da la sensación de que la estás echando de menos. A mí eso me huele a matrimonio."

-"Sí" -convino Garayan cuando llevó las jarras.

Seiya se rascó la cabeza mientras trataba de descifrar su lógica. –"No, no estamos casados."-Sólo estaba en celo...

El matrimonio jamás sería una opción para él y, por extraño que pareciera, comenzaba a preguntarse con quién se casaría Serena y si ese Darien del que huía sería amable con ella.

¿Podría ver ese desconocido todas las cosas que él veía en ella o perdería la paciencia a causa de su incesante cháchara?

La muchacha se merecía un marido que fuera capaz de apreciar sus peculiares encantos. A decir verdad, resultaba bastante agrada­ble una vez que uno se acostumbraba a su forma de ser...

•_**°¤*(¯`°**_•_**°¤*(¯`°**_•_**°¤*(¯`°**_

Serena se detuvo un momento en el bosque para coger flores con las que elaborar una guirnalda y un ramo de dulce olor. Siem­pre le habían encantado las flores recién cortadas. Los colores, los olores...

El paraje era muy hermoso.

Perdió el sentido del tiempo mientras vagabundeaba por el bos­que, soñando despierta y fingiendo ser un hada que pudiera hacer desaparecer a Darien y llegar a salvo hasta Serenity.

Estaba inmersa en sus fantasías.

Hasta que escuchó el bramido.

-"¡Serena!"

Dio un respingo al oír el colérico sonido de la voz de Seiya. Su grito había sido lo bastante alto como para que el mundo se sacu­diera. Sus suposiciones habían sido inciertas. Pese a esa voz grave y profunda, el hombre era capaz de emitir un buen rugido cuando le venía en gana.

Incluso podía escuchar cómo se abría paso a través del bosque, como si de un oso grandullón y desgarbado se tratara.

-"Estoy aquí" -dijo cuando atisbó su camisa blanca. Él se giró y la fulminó con la mirada.-"¿Qué he hecho ahora?" -le preguntó Serena.

-"¿Tienes la más mínima idea del tiempo que llevas aquí?"- Ella esbozó una sonrisa.

-"¿Estabas preocupado?"

El ceño del hombre se acentuó.

-"Hay todo tipo de animales salvajes y bandidos en los bosques. Cualquiera de ellos podría haberte encontrado y hecho cualquier cosa."

-"¿Estabas preocupado?" -repitió ella.

Seiya miró a su alrededor con incomodidad.

-"No deberías vagabundear por ahí -masculló con sequedad."

-"Sí que estabas preocupado."

El hombre resopló.

La sonrisa de Serena se ensanchó.

-"Déjame decirte que no eres tan temible cuando estás preocu­pado."

Seiya soltó un resoplido.-"¿Por qué es tan importante para ti que admita que estoy preocupado?"

-"No lo es. Pero me gusta fastidiarte porque la mera idea te pa­rece de lo más desagradable. ¿Crees que debería sentirme ofendida?"

Para sorpresa de Serena, Seiya extendió uno de sus largos brazos para apartarle un mechón rubio del rostro. La tierna caricia parecía tan inusual en él que le erizó la piel y logró que su corazón se enco­giera de ternura.

Era un hombre decente cuando quería.

-"Estaba preocupado" -admitió él por fin.

Serena luchó contra el impulso de cerrar los ojos y saborear su leve contacto. ¿Cómo podía un hombre tan grande ser tan delicado?

-"Ha sido muy amable por tu parte venir a buscarme."

Seiya soltó un gruñido y apartó la mano de su mejilla. –"¿Qué te ha entretenido?"

-"Estaba recolectando flores." -Le mostró el ramo que había reu­nido.

Él hizo una mueca de desprecio.

-"¿Y crees que ese puñado de mala hierba merece que arriesgues tu vida y tu bienestar?"

Serena compuso un mohín mientras pasaba la mano por las flo­res silvestres, haciendo que su dulce aroma flotara en el aire. Las olió y dejó que su fragancia la trasladara a aquellos días de su in­fancia en los que su madre y ella pasaban horas cogiendo flores y atendiendo el jardín.

Las acunó contra su pecho.

-"Mi madre me ha dicho en muchas ocasiones que los hombres han sacrificado sus vidas y sus reinos por la sonrisa de una mujer, de modo que ¿por qué no iba yo a arriesgarme a la ira de un oso por un ramo de flores?"

-"La mayoría de los hombres son estúpidos."

Ella se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras y el dolor que las acom­pañaba. Al recordar lo que Luna le había contado acerca de la trai­ción que Seiya había sufrido, sintió lástima por el hombre que ha­bía abjurado de la belleza para siempre.

-"¿No crees que la belleza es algo por lo que merece la pena sa­crificarse?"

-"No, en absoluto." -La sinceridad de sus ojos azules la abrasó. Lo decía en serio.

-"Pero está claro que no siempre has pensado así."

-"Yo aprendo de mis errores."

A Serena se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al escuchar sus pala­bras. No podía imaginarse una vida semejante.

-"Y has permanecido sin ningún tipo de belleza desde entonces" -dijo con tristeza-. "Siento que haya sido así, Seiya. Todo el mun­do necesita un poco de belleza en su vida."

Seiya se preguntó por un instante si se estaría burlando de él, pero bastó una mirada a sus inocentes ojos para saber que no era así.

Ella jamás conocería la clase de dolor con la que él vivía. Para Serena, el mundo era un lugar benévolo y feliz, lleno de bondad y de luz.

Ojalá él pudiera vivir también en semejante ignorancia.

-"No me imagino cómo podría vivir sin gozar de las cosas que me proporcionan placer" -afirmó Serena en voz baja-. "Hace falta ser un hombre muy fuerte para vivir como tú lo haces. Para levan­tarse cada mañana y seguir adelante cuando lo único que ves es la desesperanza y la miseria del mundo."

-"No soy fuerte" -confesó Seiya. Se preguntó por qué había dicho eso. No era propio de él abrirse a los demás. Sin embargo, ha­bía algo en Serena que lo reconfortaba. Algo que le hacía desear com­partir cosas con ella-. "Fui un estúpido atolondrado que creyó a una arpía mentirosa. No hay fuerza alguna en lo que hago ahora ni en lo que hice en el pasado."

La condujo a través del bosque de vuelta al campamento de los gitanos.

-"No estoy de acuerdo" -dijo mientras caminaba a su lado-. "Un hombre débil no seguiría con vida."

-"Un hombre fuerte sería capaz de mirar a su madre a la cara." -Seiya ni siquiera podía creer que esas palabras hubieran escapado de su boca. Jamás le había confesado ese secreto a nadie.

Serena se detuvo y le cogió la mano.

Seiya contempló esa mano diminuta, los largos y elegantes de­dos que estaban entrelazados con los suyos. Su mano era casi dos veces más grande que la de ella. Serena tenía una piel pálida y suave, mientras que la suya estaba bronceada y llena de callos.

No había suavidad en su vida.

Ni elegancia ni belleza.

A decir verdad, en su vida no había nada de nada.

-"Ésta no es la mano de un hombre débil" -afirmó ella antes de darle un leve apretón en los dedos-. "Podrías haber dejado que me las apañara sola y no lo hiciste. A pesar de que mi situación te cau­saba tormento, preferiste venir conmigo a verme herida. ¿Qué for­ma de debilidad hay en eso?"

Seiya no sabía qué responder. Ninguna mujer le había dicho algo parecido en toda su vida. Nadie lo había defendido jamás. Hacía que se sintiera casi como un héroe. ¿Cómo lo lograba?

Se llevó su mano a los labios, la besó con suavidad e inhaló la sua­ve y fragante esencia de su piel. Olía a las flores que tenía en la otra mano, a tierra y a mujer. Y era una combinación embriagadora que lo atravesaba de arriba abajo y prendía fuego a su cuerpo.

En ese instante le parecía hermosa. No sólo por su apariencia, sino por su interior.

Ella era la belleza que él deseaba tener. La belleza que contem­plaría gustoso durante toda la vida mientras la guardaba en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Pero ella jamás sería suya.

Pertenecía a otro.

-"Gracias" -susurró Seiya antes de bajar la mano.

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Por hacer que me sienta mejor."

Ella le sonrió y Seiya sintió que un puño invisible lo golpeaba en el estómago.

Ojalá pudiera quedarse así con ella para siempre. Pero no podría ser. Estaba comprometida con otro hombre y era muy probable que tuviese un padre muerto de miedo a causa de su desaparición.

De haber sido un hombre decente, se habría puesto en marcha hacia el castillo de Taiki con ella y habría dejado que su hermano descubriera quién era el padre de la muchacha para poder llevarla de vuelta a casa y acabar así con las preocupaciones de su progenitor.

En cambio, iba a pasar los próximos días con ella y con sus ines­perados anfitriones. No sólo porque quisiera descubrir por qué lo habían secuestrado, sino porque quería pasar más tiempo con esa mujer.

No tenía sentido.

Serena representaba todo lo que él habría debido odiar. Era audaz y testaruda. Exasperante.

Pero, sobre todo, era fascinante y hacía mucho tiempo que na­die lo fascinaba. Había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que sintiera el calor abrasador de la pasión o del deseo.

La deseaba.

Deseaba con toda la energía de su cuerpo tomarla entre sus bra­zos y reclamar su cuerpo. Quitarle la ropa y explorar cada palmo de piel desnuda con los labios. Extender su cabello sobre la almohada y contemplar su rostro desfigurado por el placer mientras llegaba al orgasmo debajo de él.

Sin embargo, eso jamás sucedería.

Era una doncella virtuosa.

Y él estaba dispuesto a mover cielo y tierra para que continua­ra siéndolo.

Serena refrenó la lengua mientras Seiya la llevaba de vuelta al campamento. Debía de haberse lavado la cara justo antes de ir a bus­carla. El ondulado cabello negro brillaba y lo tenía peinado hacia atrás. Sus hombros eran amplios, aunque ya no le parecía tan temi­ble como antes.

Se estaba acostumbrando a sus expresiones taciturnas y a sus ce­ños fruncidos. Era una extraña mezcla de bruto y caballero. Una mezcla embriagadora entre un poderoso depredador y un ángel guardián.

Sus caricias eran tan tiernas que le resultaban sorprendentes. Ja­más habría creído que podría mostrarse tan considerado con ella.

En lo más profundo de su mente se preguntaba cómo sería como marido.

¿La escucharía o sería como los demás hombres, que la manda­ban callar sólo porque había nacido con el sexo equivocado?

«Serena, ¿en qué estás pensando? Este hombre es completamen­te inapropiado.»

Eso era cierto. Enorme, gigantesco.

Con unos adorables ojos azules que reflejaban un tremendo dolor.

Sacudía la cabeza para deshacerse de semejante idea cuando se reunió de nuevo con los gitanos.

Garayan y Zafiro estaban sentados frente al fuego, fumando en pipa y bebiendo cerveza mientras charlaban. Diamante estaba un poco apartado de ellos, tumbado con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y dormitando al parecer mientras Melissa preparaba la cena. Rubeus se encontraba sentado junto al fuego, tallando un pequeño tro­zo de madera con una daga curva.

Por extraño que pareciera, la escena resultaba acogedora. Melissa le hizo un gesto para que se acercara mientras Seiya se reunía con el resto de los hombres junto al fuego.

-"Así que te encontró" -dijo cuando Serena estuvo cerca.

-"Sí."

-"Estaba preocupado por ti."

-"Eso fue lo que dijo."

-"No, milady" -afirmó la gitana con un brillo de absoluta sin­ceridad en la mirada-. "No creo que comprendas de verdad lo que quiero decir. Ese hombre estaba extremadamente preocupado por tu bienestar. ¿No has notado la forma te mira?"

No, a decir verdad no había prestado mucha atención.

-"¿De qué forma me mira?"

-"Como un mendigo ante un banquete. Siempre te mira con ojos hambrientos."

Serena soltó un bufido ante semejante idea. Seiya apenas repara­ba en su persona y, cuando lo hacía, su mera presencia parecía en­furecerlo.

-"Te equivocas."

-"Vigila cada uno de tus movimientos."

Serena echó un vistazo al lugar donde Seiya se había sentado con Garayan y con Zafiro. Para confirmar las palabras de Melissa, su in­tensa mirada estaba clavada en ella, pero la apartó tan pronto como se dio cuenta de que lo observaba.

-"¿Ves?" -inquirió Melissa.

-"Estás exagerando."

-"Quizá. Pero ¿qué piensas hacer al respecto?"

-"No pienso hacer nada al respecto."

-"¿Nada?" -preguntó la gitana con incredulidad-. "Entonces, ¿no deseas reclamarlo para ti?"

Serena se sintió algo desconcertada al pensarlo; aunque, para ser sincera, no estaba ni de cerca tan desconcertada como lo habría es­tado el día que lo conoció.

-"No, jamás" -se apresuró a decir-. "Tengo intención de llegar a casa de mi tía en Inglaterra. Seiya está... Bueno, estoy segura de que se sentirá encantado de regresar a su hogar y olvidar el día que se despertó y me encontró en su cueva."

Melissa lo miró con una expresión pensativa. –"Será un buen marido para alguna mujer afortunada. Es muy guapo, eso seguro."

-"Sí, lo es."

-"Fuerte. Y en mi opinión bastante encantador."

Serena frunció el entrecejo ante tanto halago. ¿Adónde quería lle­gar con todo aquello?

-"No es tan encantador" -la corrigió mientras la ayudaba a re­mover el estofado-. "Es bastante taciturno y callado, si quieres sa­ber la verdad. Y puede ser bastante rudo cuando le da la gana."

-"Dicen que las apariencias engañan..."

Serena se detuvo un instante y contempló el rostro de Melissa mientras la mujer observaba el lugar donde Seiya se había sentado con los demás. Los hermosos rasgos de la gitana tenían una expre­sión soñadora y resplandeciente.

Calculadora, incluso.

A Serena no le gustó en absoluto esa mirada.

-"¿En qué estás pensando?"

-"Sólo en que si tu no estás interesada en él quizá yo pueda intentarlo. Jamás he conocido a un hombre que pudiera rivalizar con él. Es único en su especie y resulta que me fascinan sus moda­les rudos y ese porte robusto."

El corazón de Serena dio un vuelco al imaginarse a Melissa abra­zando a Seiya. Al imaginarse a Melissa haciendo cualquier cosa con Seiya.

-"Te molesta imaginarlo, ¿verdad?" -preguntó la gitana cuan­do se giró para mirarla y descubrió que estaba con la boca abierta.

Serena cerró la boca y quiso responder con una mentira, pero no se le ocurrió ninguna. El mero hecho de haber insinuado que esta­ba interesada en Seiya le molestaba muchísimo más de lo que de­bería y le provocaba un enorme deseo de hacerle cosas horribles a Melissa.

La gitana sonrió.-"Dime, ¿has oído alguna vez hablar de los poemas de Esmeralda de Vitry?"

Serena se sintió emocionada al descubrir a otra persona que co­nocía y amaba las narraciones de los bardos.

-"¡Sí! La Dama del Amor es una de mis trovadoras favoritas."

-"¿Conocéis entonces El Romance del Silencio?"

-"No, ¿es nuevo?"

-"Más o menos." -Melissa añadió las verduras que había esta­do cortando antes de arrebatarle el cucharón a Serena y agitar el caldo para que se mezclara todo bien. Golpeó el cucharón contra el bor­de del caldero antes de dejarlo a un lado-. "Es la historia de una mujer enamorada de un hombre al que ve todos los años durante una feria. Es testigo de cómo él se va enamorando de otra y, a medida que pasan los años, lo ve con su esposa, sus hijos y así sucesiva­mente, hasta que llega a la vejez. En su lecho de muerte, ella va a ver­lo y le confiesa su amor. Le confiesa que ha soñado siempre con él desde que tenía dieciocho años y no era más que una muchacha de ojos alegres. Le dice que por él jamás se había casado ni conocido fe­licidad alguna salvo en sus sueños, donde podía fingir que él le pertenecía."

A Serena se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al pensar en semejan­te dolor. Era un tributo a la maravillosa imaginación de Esmeralda ha­ber escrito un cuento tan trágico.

-"Qué triste."

Melissa se secó las manos en la falda.

-"Sí, pero lo más triste de todo es que, justo antes de que el hom­bre muera, le confiesa que también él la ha amado siempre. Que iba a la feria cada año para poder contemplarla desde lejos; pero, pues­to que ella ni siquiera lo miraba a los ojos, había asumido que no sentía nada por él. Así que los dos se pasaron toda la vida sufriendo por lo que podrían haber compartido si tan sólo se hubieran digna­do a hablarse."

-"Qué trágico."

-"Así es, pero no te das cuenta de adónde quiero llegar, ¿verdad?"

-"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Melissa hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a Seiya. –"¿No crees que resulta extraño que sientas celos cuando yo hablo de cortejarlo?"

Serena tensó el cuerpo ante la insinuación. –"No" -mintió.

Melissa se echó a reír.

-"Te gusta, admitelo."

-"De eso nada" -afirmó Serena remilgadamente antes de coger el cucharón y volver a remover el estofado. No se atrevía a admitir sus sentimientos delante de nadie. Apenas podía reconocerlos ante sí misma-. "No es en absoluto el tipo de hombre que me interesa."

Melissa pareció anonadada.

-"Milady, tienes unas expectativas demasiado elevadas. ¿Qué más podrís pedirle a un hombre?"

-"Refinamiento. Un hombre que sea honorable y de buenos modales. Uno que sea..."

-"Aburrido."

Serena le dirigió una mirada furiosa.-"¿Y eso por qué?"

-"¿Has estado alguna vez con un hombre así? Lloran como bebés. Se preocupan demasiado por su cabello y sus ropas. Son más mujeres que hombres." -Melissa señaló a Seiya con la cabeza-. "Que me den un hombre al que no le preocupe ensuciarse un poco las manos cuando haga falta. ¿Crees que ese caballero tuyo ha­bría ido a buscarte si te entretuvieras en el bosque? Habría temi­do por su propia vida y ni siquiera habría pensado en ti. ¿Crees que ese remilgado hombre de tus sueños se ha­bría reído de lo que le habíamos hecho? ¿O habría exigido nuestras vidas por habernos atrevido a desordenarle su cabello y su ropa? Seiya se ha comportado muy bien, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias. Cualquier otro hombre pediría la cabeza de Garayan por lo que le hemos hecho. En cambio, él viaja con nosotros como un ami­go y un igual."

-"Es un tipo un poco extraño, lo que no hace sino confirmar lo que estoy diciendo."

Melissa meneó la cabeza.

-"Algunas veces, milady, una persona tiene que mirar a otra sólo con el corazón, y no con los ojos."

Serena echó un vistazo a Seiya. Los demás hombres bromeaban y reían. Él estaba sentado con semblante imperturbable y mirada preocupada.

Ojalá pudiera hacerlo reír.

-"Siempre está triste."

Melissa asintió.

-"¿Sabes? Mi madre tiene un dicho: «Un hombre jovial puede mostrarse feliz con cualquiera, pero cuando uno triste ríe convier­te en un tesoro a la persona que le muestra la felicidad.»"

Serena meditó esas palabras. Había algo de verdad en ellas. Na­die debería vivir con la culpa que cargaba Seiya sobre los hombros, en especial cuando él no era el responsable de nada.

Había sido Derek quien tomara la decisión de acabar con su vida. Seiya no había hecho otra cosa que cometer el error de creer a una lengua viperina.

Serena no tenía ningún interés romántico en Seiya.

No importaba lo atractivo que fuera ni lo bien que besara. A fin de cuentas, carecía de lo que ella buscaba en un marido. Aunque no tendría reparos en ayudarlo si era posible.

Nadie se merecía que lo relegaran a una cueva sin familiares ni amigos.

Le quedaban unos cuantos días con él. Quizás ese pequeño res­piro lo ayudara a ver que la vida era mucho mejor cuando uno par­ticipaba en ella.

•_**°¤*(¯`°**_•_**°¤*(¯`°**_•_**°¤*(¯`°**_

¡Hola!

¿Cómo andan todas?

La otra vez me olvide de decirles que ando con una nueva historia que se llama "Lost Angeles" (de paso se aprovecha la propaganda)

Y para las niñas hermosas que siguen "Desde que te vi" les digo que falta un poco pero espero que no tanto XD

Gracias a chicas por sus reviews!

KagomeHb•Indo K. •Erill Cullen•chikita22bkou•sailor lady•christydechiba•Katabrecteri

A algunas las tengo perdidas, sigo sin poder solucionar el tema de los reviews, a ustedes les llegan la aleta de cuando subo?

Gracias por su atencion y por la lectura!

BzO!

•_**°¤*(¯`°(*)(Ãkå®î 87)(*)°´¯)*¤°•**_


	7. Sentimientos Indómitosღ

**Sailor Moon© Naoko Takeuchi**

**Taming the scotsman ® Kinley MacGregor**

_**Çųổяξ ΐИ ťعмþӘ§ţẮ**__**,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸-****Çųổяξ ΐИ ťعмþӘ§ţẮ**_

_**Capitulo VI  
**_

-¿Qué estás haciendo? - preguntó Seiya cuando Serena se acercó a él con una expresión pícara en el rostro. Semejante expresión era tan impropia de ella que le erizó el vello de la nuca.

Ella le tendió el laúd.

-Dijiste que me enseñarías a tocar. Me gustaría que me dieras otra lección.

Seiya cogió el instrumento que le ofrecía mientras ella se sentaba a su lado.

Muy cerca de él.

Trató de no fijarse en el radiante brillo de sus ojos. En la manera en que los rubios mechones de su cabello le enmarcaron el rostro cuando se apartó el velo para mirarlo. Poseía una gran belleza. Una belleza que lo hacía arder de deseo.

Incluso en esos momentos podía saborear la inocencia de su beso, la sensación de su cálido aliento sobre la cara. La forma en que lo había mirado al decirle que besaba muy bien...

La sangre comenzó a hervirle en las venas. El corazón le latía desbocado y tenía una extraña sensación de mareo, como si su mera presencia lo embriagara. Lo hiciera sentirse despreocupado y feliz.

Ninguna mujer lo había hecho sentirse de esa forma.

Ni siquiera Berjerite.

Berjerite sólo había excitado su cuerpo. En aquella época era demasiado joven e inexperto como para comprender la diferencia entre el amor y la lujuria.

Lo que sentía por Serena era completamente diferente. A decir verdad, le gustaba la muchacha. Le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella y escuchar sus increíbles ocurrencias y sus interminables historias.

Ella lo reconfortaba a un nivel profundo.

Tomó su mano izquierda y le colocó los dedos en posición mientras le mostraba los tres primeros acordes de la balada favorita de su madre.

-Se te da bien enseñar -dijo Zafiro desde su asiento al otro lado del fuego.

-Sí, es cierto -convino Serena.

Puesto que no estaba acostumbrado a los halagos, Seiya se aclaró la garganta y le enseñó otro acorde.

-La capacidad de enseñanza de un maestro se mide por la ca pacidad de aprendizaje de su alumno.

Ella le sonrió.

Fascinado, Seiya no pudo apartar los ojos de su rostro. Su piel era suave y perfecta. Sus ojos claros y brillantes. Sus labios, rojos y llenos, habían sido creados para besos largos y apasionados. Para volver loco de deseo a un hombre.

Y eso exactamente era lo que estaban consiguiendo en ese mo mento. Seiya comenzó a sentirse temerario y, de alguna manera, libre. La deseaba en contra de toda lógica.

Su presencia lo hacía traspasar los límites de la cordura y la razón. Lo llevaba directamente al reino de la fantasía, donde todo era posible. Donde no había pasado que lo atormentara. Ni futuro que temer.

Sólo estaban ellos dos, y lo demás no importaba.

Tenía que alejarse de ella. Rápido, antes de perder la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba.

Se echó hacia atrás para no estar tan cerca de ella y del peligro que representaba y asintió al comprobar los progresos de la muchacha.

-Sigue practicando esos acordes; después te enseñaré más.

Mientras Serena rasgueaba las cuerdas, Zafiro fue en busca de su laúd.

-Toca tus tres acordes, Serena -dijo al regresar a su sitio. Cuando ella lo hizo, Zafiro comenzó a crear una tonada que armonizara con la de la muchacha.

Melisa se acercó y comenzó a tocar las palmas al ritmo de la melodía.

Seiya se sentó mientras escuchaba sin perder detalle.

Los ojos celestes de Serena resplandecían de felicidad y tenía las mejillas sonrosadas. No había duda de que estaba disfrutando de su pequeña contribución. El rubor le sentaba de maravilla a su rostro y se preguntó qué aspecto tendría cuando estuviera consumida por la pasión.

Apretó los dientes y apartó la mirada, incapaz de seguir el rumbo de sus pensamientos. No estaba dispuesto a permitir que su mente reflexionara acerca de lo delicada que sabía que sería.

Cuando cerró los ojos, habría podido jurar que era capaz de paladear el intenso y dulce sabor de su piel. O sentir la calidez y la acogida de sus brazos...

¿Cómo sería yacer con ella?

Serena le sonrió a Zafiro mientras tocaba. Jamás había pasado una noche como aquélla en toda su vida. Estaba creando música. ¡Música de verdad!

Seiya estaba sentado frente a ella, y su presencia le resultaba es tremecedora, mientras Melisa comenzaba a bailar al ritmo de la música que tocaban. Rubeus se quedó a un lado, aunque sus ojos no se apartaban de la gitana.

Diamante sacó un tambor que utilizó para marcar el ritmo de los movimientos de Melisa. Serena estaba impresionada con la danza exótica y salvaje de la gitana, hasta que echó un vistazo a Seiya y vio que la contemplaba como si estuviera hipnotizado.

Serena tuvo la impresión de estar mirando a un lobo hambriento que contemplara a la gallina que quería devorar.

Por primera vez en su vida, sintió una dolorosa punzada de celos.

¿¡Cómo se atrevía Seiya a mirar a Melisa así! Como si quisiera besarla o hacerle más cosas.

Se suponía que era a ella a quien debía mirar así.

Se suponía que no debía lograr que se sintiera inquieta y enardecida cada vez que se sentaba junto a ella. Con todo, hacía eso y más. Movida por la necesidad de apartar la atención de Seiya de la gitana, Serena le tendió su laúd.

-¿Te gustaría tocar?

Él sacudió la cabeza.

-No.

-Venga, vamos... -dijo Garayan-. Toca una canción si eres capaz.

-No, de verdad -insistió Seiya-. Jamás he tocado delante de una audiencia.

-A mí me gustaría escuchar cómo tocas -dijo Melisa con voz grave y sensual.

Serena frunció el ceño ante ese tono sugerente.

-Está bien, pues -replicó Seiya antes de colocarse el laúd sobre el regazo.

En ese instante Serena se enfureció de verdad. ¿No había tocado cuando ella se lo había pedido pero sí tocaba para Melisa? ¡Era un hombre perverso!

Los hombres comenzaron a tocar una melodía de ritmo rápido, que permitió a Melisa bailar como una Diosa. Salvo que Serena es taba segura de que no era la cabeza de Seiya lo que la gitana buscaba...

¡Oh! ¿Cómo podía Melisa comportarse así después de lo que habían hablado? Esa mujer era una arpía. Una arpía alta, morena y hermosa que podría alejar a Seiya de...

«De mí.»

Esas dos palabras resonaron un buen tiempo en su mente.

Era cierto. Le gustaba Seiya. Más de lo que debería, y la mera idea de imaginárselo con Melisa era suficiente para que deseara hacerle algo perverso a la mujer.

Sin embargo, él no le pertenecía. No podía controlarlo y no tenía derecho a decirle a quién podía mirar y a quién no. A quién podía desear...

Seiya jamás sería suyo.

Carecía de las cualidades que ella deseaba en un esposo.

Señor, sería exactamente igual que su padre, eructando en la mesa, siempre fuera de casa y practicando con la espada. O celebrando ruidosas reuniones por las noches con sus amigos, que alardeaban y se emborrachaban mientras se contaban una y otra vez las aburridas historias de siempre.

Había pasado la vida contemplando cómo su elegante y delica da madre era acosada por su enorme padre, quien apenas podía permitir que la pobre mujer se apartara de su vista. Siempre la llamaba a voces, exigiendo parte de su tiempo. Siempre quería que ella participara en sus poco refinadas actividades, como la de verlo luchar.

Había perdido la cuenta de las ocasiones en las que su padre había cogido a su madre en brazos y la había llevado a sus aposentos mientras ella protestaba y le decía que tenía deberes que atender.

¿Y acaso él la escuchaba?

No, nunca.

Mientras que su madre prefería hablar con suavidad, su padre gritaba. Su madre adoraba la poesía y la música; a su padre le gusta ba lanzar troncos y cazar ciervos.

Serena no había conocido a una pareja peor avenida en toda su vida. Y a pesar de que su padre era un buen hombre de corazón dulce, su madre y él no tenían nada en común.

Señor, apenas hablaban entre sí. Su padre exigía y su madre asentía.

Serena quería mucho más que eso de su marido. Soñaba con un hombre que pudiera hablar con ella sobre ciencia. Uno que pudiera defender su postura en la conversación y no se irritara porque le hacía demasiadas preguntas.

No había nada malo en las preguntas. Sin embargo, su interminable curiosidad lograba a menudo que su padre perdiera la paciencia y le ordenara que abandonara el salón.

«Te quiero, Serena, hija mía; pero si escucho una palabra más de tus labios, muchacha, te juro que mi humilde cerebro comenzará a hervir hasta que me vuelva tan simple como el viejo Seamus. Ahora vete a tu habitación y déjame tranquilo antes de que te encierre allí por el resto de la eternidad.»

Serena se encogió al recordar las palabras que había escuchado en incontables ocasiones.

Seiya era exactamente igual que su padre, estaba segura. La única diferencia radicaba en su aspecto. Su padre era bajo y no descomunal.

Pero por dentro, podrían haber sido el mismo hombre.

Aun así, mientras lo veía tocar, descubrió algo diferente en él. Tenía los ojos más brillantes que antes. Las comisuras de sus labios se habían curvado hacia arriba, casi como si esbozara una sonrisa. Seiya adoraba la música tanto como su padre la despreciaba. Era un pequeño detalle que tenían en común. Algo que ambos compartían.

«Oh, muchacha, ¿en qué estás pensando? Átate a un hombre como ése y acabarás perdida para siempre.»

El matrimonio sólo tenía ventajas para los hombres. Las mujeres perdían todo rastro de identidad. Se convertían en la dama de su señor. Siempre dóciles. Siempre deferentes.

Se convertiría en su madre.

No deseaba hacerlo. Quería tener su propia vida, como su tía Serenity.

Serena no respondía ante ningún hombre. Hacía lo que le venía en gana y sacaba todo el partido posible a su vida. Ella sola lograba que el rey de Inglaterra se doblegara a su voluntad.

La tía Serena era su ideal.

Sí, no quería parecerse a su tía sólo en el nombre, quería ser como ella. Poderosa. Decidida.

Una mujer a cargo de su propio destino.

Melisa giró alrededor del fuego y le tendió la mano.

-¿Quieres bailar?

Serena titubeó sólo un instante. -¿Te importa enseñarme?

Melisa la ayudó a ponerse en pie y a continuación se alzó las faldas para que Serena pudiera verle los pies.

Serena la imitó con cautela mientras los hombres tocaban.

-Parece que la pequeña Serena tenga sangre francesa en las venas -dijo Garayan, sonriendo ante sus intentos de imitar los movimientos de Melisa.

Serena le devolvió la sonrisa, halagada por el cumplido.

Sin embargo, sabía que no era rival para Melisa, que se movía como si se fundiera en un único ser con la música.

Melisa la condujo alrededor del fuego, haciéndola girar y girar al compás de la música.

Serena miró a Seiya y tragó saliva. Ya no miraba a Melisa, la estaba mirando a ella.

Con una pasión abrasadora.

Con deseo.

Con necesidad.

La hizo arder. Comprobar que la miraba así... Jamás lo habría creído posible.

Y, pese a todo, lo hacía.

Y esa expresión...

La hacía sentirse femenina y hermosa. Por primera vez en su vida, comprendió lo que eran la pasión y el deseo.

Seiya era carismático y poderoso, y el deseo que sentía por ella era tan intenso que resultaba casi tangible.

Ajena al motivo por el que Serena había dejado de moverse, Melisa la cogió de las manos y la obligó a girar de nuevo. Pero, incluso mientras bailaba, sus ojos regresaban una y otra vez a Seiya y al calor de esa mirada celestial que la traspasaba con su ardor.

Una vez que la danza y la música hubieron concluido, Melisa y Serena recogieron las cosas de la cena. Los hombres guardaron los instrumentos y prepararon catres para todo el mundo.

Melisa estaba retirando el caldero cuando se percató de la mi rada aturdida de Serena.

-Para no estar interesada en Seiya, milady, parecías más que dispuesta a matarme por el simple hecho de que me prestara atención mientras bailaba.

Serena se ruborizó, pero no estaba dispuesta a permitir que na die supiera lo mucho que deseaba a Seiya Kou.

-Ni muchísimo menos.

Melisa se echó a reír.

-No puedes ocultarme la verdad. Yo veo lo que hay en tu corazón. Lo llevas todo escrito en tus ojos.

Serena arrugó la nariz en dirección a la gitana.

-Creo que lo que pasa es que te gusta hacer de casamentera, ¿verdad?

-Sólo cuando veo a dos personas que están hechas la una para la otra.

Serena soltó un bufido.

-Yo no estoy hecha para Seiya Kou. Créeme.

-Lo que tu digas. -Sin embargo, su voz estaba cargada con el peso de la duda.

Serena se apartó de ella y regresó con los demás. Zafiro, Garayan, Rubeus y Diamante se habían acostado. Sólo quedaba Seiya. Estaba sentado a solas frente al fuego, contemplando absorto las llamas y bebiendo de una enorme copa.

No parecía borracho, pero lo envolvía un halo de tristeza. Serena bajó la mirada hasta el laúd que tenía a sus pies. -¿Te encuentras bien?

Él soltó un gruñido.

Serena movió la mano frente a su rostro.

Al principio no le prestó atención, pero a la postre parpadeó y levantó la mirada.

-¿Tienes pensado irte pronto a la cama?

-No lo sé -susurró-. Puede que dentro de un rato.

Ella se sentó a su lado, deseando hacer desaparecer la tristeza que percibía en su interior. Deseando añadir un poco de distracción a su noche.

-¿Contemplabas las estrellas cuando eras niño? - Seiya frunció el ceño.

-En realidad, no.

Serena se echó hacia atrás y se apoyó sobre las manos para contemplar el resplandeciente firmamento, donde millones de estrellas titilaban sobre ellos.

-Mi madre solía decirme que cada estrella que brilla en el cielo tiene su propia historia. -Señaló una estrella que se encontraba justo al sur de la Osa Menor-. Me dijo que esa de ahí fue antaño un soldado griego llamado Abrides. Según ella, era un noble comandante espartano cuya mujer había muerto. Destrozado, miraba al cielo y clamaba poder vengarla.

"La reina de los cielos" -señaló una constelación de estrellas un poco más alejada que parecía una dama- le dijo que no hay satisfacción en la muerte. Sólo dolor. De modo que él le preguntó cuándo cesaría el dolor. La reina le dijo que nunca. El dolor es lo que nos demuestra lo mucho que amamos a la gente. Si amas a alguien de verdad, el dolor de su pérdida estará siempre en tu corazón.

Seiya la fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Por qué me cuentas esto?

Ella le devolvió la mirada, con la esperanza de que Seiya pudiera ver más allá de su culpa.

-Te cuento esto porque si amabas tanto a Derek como para seguir sufriendo por su muerte de este modo, él debía de saber lo que sentías antes de morir.

-Sí, y murió porque lo traicioné.

-No -lo contradijo ella-. Murió porque no fue capaz de vivir con el dolor que tú soportas.

Cuando Seiya apartó la mirada le palpitaba un músculo en la mandíbula.

-Esto no me sirve de consuelo.

Serena le puso una mano en el brazo y notó cómo se contraía su bíceps. Su pobre Seiya. ¿Encontraría algún día el modo de perdonarse por algo en lo que no había participado siquiera?

Ojalá pudiera lograr que dejara a un lado la culpa y volviera a encontrar la felicidad.

-La reina miró a Abrides -prosiguió Serena- y le preguntó a quién mataría por la muerte de su esposa. «Mátame a mí», dijo, «porque fue mi deseo de tener un hijo lo que le costó la vida. Si me hubiera contentado con tenerla tan sólo a ella, ahora seguiría conmigo». La reina meneó la cabeza con pesar y le contestó: «Todos debemos morir. Nada puede cambiar eso. Pero lo que más importa es cómo vivimos mientras estamos aquí. No te mataré, porque tu muerte no arreglará nada. Sólo puedes hacerlo si vives.»

-Vivir no arregla las cosas -dijo Seiya con su voz grave convertida en un mero susurro.

-Quizá. Pero, ¿de verdad crees que tu hermano te querría muerto?

-Si estuviera vivo, estoy bastante seguro de que me mataría.- Serena esbozó una media sonrisa cargada de tristeza, sin creerlo ni por un instante.

-Puede que te diera una paliza, pero no te mataría. Creo que si Derek hubiera tenido la fuerza suficiente para seguir con vida, habría encontrado a alguien que mereciera su amor y ahora los dos estarías riéndose de lo estúpido que fue su enamoramiento de Berjerite.

La furia relampagueó en los ojos de Seiya, logrando que adquirieran un azul tormentoso.

-No tienes derecho a hablar de mi hermano. No lo conociste y no comprendes...

-Claro que lo comprendo, Seiya.

Extendió una mano y le acarició el rostro, girándole la barbilla para que la mirara. Quería que viera la verdad. Con desesperación.

-Sé exactamente lo que es amar a alguien con todo tu corazón y tener que sonreír cuando esa persona se aleja para casarse con otra. Sé lo mucho que duele. Sé cuánto deseaba morir cuando me ocurrió a mí; y cada vez que pienso que si me hubiera casado con él no me enfrentaría a la posibilidad de pasar la vida con Darien ahora, me dan ganas de gritar por la frustración.

Seiya la miró echando chispas por los ojos, como si esas pala bras le hicieran daño.

-¿De quién estuviste enamorada?

Serena se echó un poco hacia atrás cuando los recuerdos regresaron a su mente.

-De Syaoran Li.

Aun después de todo el tiempo que había pasado, el mero hecho de pronunciar su nombre le encogía el corazón.

-Fue al castillo de mi padre hace tres veranos y era el hombre más increíble que te puedas imaginar. Apuesto. Encantador. Bien educado. Me hacía reír hasta que se me saltaban las lágrimas. Creí que él sentía lo mismo por mí hasta que me enteré de que la dama de compañía de mi madre se había estado viendo con él. Al final, tuve que sonreír y desearles lo mejor, aunque por dentro quería arrancarle a Sakura todos los pelos de la cabeza.

Seiya estudió su rostro con detenimiento.

-¿Sabía ese hombre lo que sentías por él?

-Sí. Como muy bien sabes, tiendo a parlotear sobre cualquier cosa y le confesé mis sentimientos. Después de ponerme en ridículo, él me habló de su relación con ella.

-Al menos fue honesto contigo.

-Sí, pero el dolor no fue menos profundo por ello.

Seiya le dio unas palmaditas en la mano sin dejar de mirarla. -¿Todavía lo amas?

-Sí, hasta cierto punto. Creo que hay una parte de mí que siempre lo amará. Pero no creo que hubiéramos tenido un matrimonio feliz. Era joven y él me cautivó.

-¿Y Darien?

Serena se estremeció.

-Me pasaría toda la vida lamentándolo.

-Lo siento. Pero ¿cómo sabes que ese hombre no te ama? Serena se echó a reír con amargura.

-¿Cómo podría amarme? Darien no me conoce en lo más mínimo a pesar de que crecimos juntos como vecinos y de que nos visitaba a menudo. Lo único que hacía era meterme ranas por la espalda y tirarme de las trenzas. Es un bruto. Un auténtico bruto. Lo único que sabe de mí es que soy la heredera de mi padre y que llevo la carga de su fortuna en mi dote. Y eso es todo lo que le importa. Podría ser una mula apestosa y estaría encantado de aceptarme.

-Lo dudo mucho.

-Dúdalo cuanto quieras. Es la verdad y lo sé muy bien.

Se inclinó hacia delante hasta que sus narices estuvieron a punto de tocarse.

-De modo que ya ves, eres el hombre más fuerte, Seiya. Todavía estás aquí. Regresaste a casa cuando otro hombre no habría tenido el coraje de enfrentarse a su familia después de haber huido con Berjerite y de que ésta lo hubiera abandonado. En aquella época creíste que tu hermano estaría allí para reírse de ti o para darte una paliza, y aun así te comportaste como un hombre y volviste para recibir tu castigo.

Seiya respiró hondo y apartó la mirada.

-Aprecio lo que tratas de hacer. Pero nada solucionará este asunto. Fueron mis actos, y no otra cosa, los que causaron la muerte de mi hermano.

Serena le dio dos palmaditas en el hombro para enfatizar lo que quería decir.

-Piénsalo por un momento, Seiya. ¿Crees de verdad que si no hubieras huido con Berjerite ella se habría quedado con Derek y se habría casado con él? No, no lo habría hecho. De cualquier forma habría huido para reunirse con su amante y tu hermano seguiría muerto porque ella habría desaparecido.

A juzgar por su rostro, Serena pudo deducir que esa idea jamás se le había ocurrido.

-Pero lo traicioné.

-Fue Berjerite quien lo traicionó, y él los traicionó a todos quitándose la vida. Lo que hizo fue culpa suya, no tuya. Murió porque no podía vivir sin Berjerite, aunque ella habría huido a Inglaterra sin importar quién la escoltara. Si no hubieras sido tú, estoy segura de que habría encontrado otro hombre a quien mentir y engañar. De cualquier forma, Derek habría perecido.

Seiya permaneció sentado y en silencio mientras meditaba sus palabras. Sabía que tenía razón y había muchas noches en las que yacía en la cama despierto, maldiciendo y odiando a Derek por lo que había hecho. Odiándolo por dejarlo atrás para sentir todo ese dolor y toda esa culpa.

Sin embargo, eso no mitigaba lo que sentía en el corazón.

Era allí donde veía al hermano que conocía. Al muchacho que lo había ayudado a gastarles bromas a Yaten y a Taiki. Al hombre que lo había llevado consigo para mostrarle los placeres del juego y la bebida.

Apenas había un recuerdo feliz de su infancia y juventud del que Derek no formara parte.

Había respetado y amado a Derek. Y le había devuelto el favor fugándose con su mujer en mitad de la noche.

Seiya soltó un gruñido ante el intenso dolor que le asaltó las en trañas y el corazón. Incapaz de soportarlo, se puso en pie y se encaminó hacia el bosque para estar a solas.

Quería huir del dolor. Deseaba enterrar el pasado y olvidar todo lo que había sucedido.

Pero no había escapatoria posible.

Sin importar lo que hiciera, siempre estaba allí. Hiriente. Agónico. Implacable e ineludible. Lo acusaba de haber actuado mal y le decía lo despreciable que era. Lo mucho que había lastimado a toda su familia.

Beber era la única forma de reducir el dolor.

Beber era lo único que le quedaba en esos momentos.

-¿Seiya?

-Déjame en paz, Serena -le espetó sin detenerse-. Necesito estar solo.

-Seiya -repitió ella con un tono más insistente. Él se giró para mirarla.

Serena se acercó a él, con el rostro pálido y preocupado a la luz de la luna.

-Creo que eres un buen hombre, y si Derek era la mitad de hombre que tú, es una lástima que ya no esté aquí. Berjerite fue una estúpida por no darse cuenta de eso.

Sus palabras lo conmovieron como no lo había hecho ninguna otra cosa en mucho, mucho tiempo.

La muchacha se acercó a él muy despacio, como un espectro amparado en la neblina de la noche.

-No me toques, Serena -susurró cuando ella extendió una mano para acariciar su rostro.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque si me tocas, te besaré; y si te beso ahora mismo, no sé si tendré la fuerza suficiente para apartarme y darme por satisfecho con el sabor de tus labios.

Serena se estremeció al escuchar sus palabras, pronunciadas en un susurro. El brillo de sus ojos le decía que era sincero. La deseaba. Parte de ella deseaba sus caricias y otra parte se sentía aterrorizada. Le aterraba lo que sentía por él.

Allí no había mentiras. Ni subterfugios.

Podía mentirle a Melisa, pero no a sí misma.

Nunca había estado con un hombre y hasta ese momento jamás había sentido nada aparte de una curiosidad pasajera por las caricias de un hombre.

Aunque, por alguna razón, sentía mucho más que curiosidad por Seiya.

¿Cómo sería abrazar a un hombre como él? ¿Un hombre salvaje e indómito?

¿Un hombre que la hacía temblar con el mero sonido de su profunda voz?

¿Sería amable con ella o la montaría como un animal que sólo deseaba saciarse?

«Tócalo y compruébalo...»

La indecisión la dejó paralizada. El aire entre ellos estaba carga do de deseo. De pasión y anhelo. Ambos deseaban lo mismo.

Lo único que tenía que hacer era extender la mano y tomarlo. Se echó hacia atrás.

Seiya soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-Vuelve al campamento, Serena -dijo-. Yo volveré enseguida.

Serena vio cómo se levantaba y se marchaba.

Con el corazón destrozado tanto por lo sucedido como por su propia cobardía, Serena volvió al campamento, donde la aguardaba Melisa.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -le preguntó la gitana.

-Para serte sincera, no estoy segura. -Volvió la mirada hacia el lugar donde estaba Seiya-. No comprendo qué es lo que tiene Seiya que me atrae tanto. Resulta bastante desconcertante.

-No hay ningún misterio. Es un tipo honrado, eso está claro. Y fuerte y guapo como el que más.

-He conocido a muchos hombres guapos en mi vida, pero ninguno de ellos... -Serena no fue capaz de pronunciar las palabras. Melisa enarcó una ceja.

-Ninguno de ellos... ¿qué?

-Nada -se apresuró a responder Serena-. Me estoy comportando como una estúpida. -Le dio las buenas noches y se tumbó en el catre improvisado que Seiya ya había preparado para ella junto al fuego.

El suelo resultaba incómodo y frío, pero hizo todo lo posible por pasarlo por alto mientras su mente repasaba todo lo que había ocurrido entre Seiya y ella desde el momento en que se conocieron.

Melisa se fue a la cama y Serena escuchó cómo los tres hombres emparentados con Melissa roncaban a pleno pulmón. Tenía el pálpito de que Rubeus dormía con un ojo abierto, si acaso llegaba a dormir. Parte de él parecía seguir en guardia incluso cuando descansaba.

Durante mucho rato contempló cómo las estrellas atravesaban el cielo sin que Seiya regresara.

Seiya perdió la noción del tiempo mientras yacía en un pequeño claro contemplando el cielo. Debería volver al campamento, pero no tenía ganas de estar allí, donde se vería obligado a contemplar algo que no podía tener.

Todavía podía saborear a Serena. La fragancia de la muchacha le inundaba los sentidos, haciendo que la deseara como si de un mendigo famélico ante un banquete se tratara.

Lo único que había deseado en la vida era encontrar a una mujer que pudiera mirarlo como las demás mujeres miraban a sus hermanos. No a una mujer que, tras mirar a sus hermanos, no volviera a posar los ojos en él nunca más.

Ésa fue en gran medida la razón de que lo hubieran conmovido tanto las mentiras de Berjerite. Habría creído que quizá, por una vez, no tendría que competir por los afectos de alguien. Que una mujer podía amarlo y no desear a sus hermanos.

Y había sido una mentira.

Sin duda Serena sería igual. Vería a Taiki y haría cualquier cosa por llamar su atención. ¿Qué mujer no lo haría? Su hermano era alto pero, al contrario que él, no era gigantesco. Y Taiki tenía esa belleza por la que la mayoría de las doncellas suspiraban.

Y, por encima de todo, Taiki era el laird.

Seiya soltó un suspiro. ¿Qué podía ofrecerle él a una mujer? Nada.

Poseía dinero de las tierras que su padre le había dejado, pero no podía compararse con el valor que tenían las propiedades de sus hermanos. Tendría más que suficiente para mantenerlos a él y a su esposa con comodidad, pero no sería capaz de cubrirla de riquezas.

Y sin embargo, mientras yacía allí, sabía que el dinero que poseía jamás bastaría para interesar a una mujer. Sobre todo para una mujer como Serena. Refinada y elegante. Una verdadera dama.

Era probable que fuera hija de un lord adinerado que la había malcriado hasta la saciedad. Sus ropas y su yegua eran las mejores que había visto jamás, y resultaba obvio que había estudiado.

Era refinada. Delicada. Elegante.

Maravillosa.

Una mujer semejante estaba fuera de su alcance. Las mujeres como ella eran para hombres como Taiki, con una elegancia, una apostura y una lengua refinadas. No para un hombre que era tan alto que casi tenía que doblarse por la mitad para entrar en una habitación. Uno con una estatura tal que ni siquiera podía meter las piernas bajo la mesa con comodidad.

-¿Seiya?

Alarmado, dio un respingo cuando oyó la voz de Serena procedente de la oscuridad.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -le dijo con voz destemplada.

-No podía dormir.

Seiya se incorporó cuando la muchacha se acercó. No llevaba puesto más que una fina camisola y un manto sobre los hombros. Se había recogido el cabello rubio en una trenza que le caía sobre un hombro hasta la cadera. Era toda una visión bajo la brillante luz de la luna.

Una visión que le robaba el aliento.

-Deberías haberte quedado en el campamento, Serena. Es peligroso que estés sola en el bosque.

-Sabía que tú estarías aquí.

-Sí, pero ¿qué habría ocurrido si te hubieras perdido?

-Tú me habrías encontrado.

-¿Y si no hubiera podido hacerlo?

-Me habrías encontrado -repitió ella. Se arrodilló junto a él, con el rostro iluminado por la luz de la luna llena-. Me da la sensación de que cuando te propones algo, eres capaz de mover montañas para conseguirlo si fuera necesario. No te costaría nada encontrar a una mujer perdida en los bosques.

Seiya sintió el súbito impulso de sonreírle. ¿Cómo lo conseguía? ¿Cómo era posible que su mera presencia le iluminara el corazón?

Seiya observó la curva de su mandíbula y se preguntó qué se sentiría al trazar su belleza con la lengua. Al saborear su tersa piel con los labios.

Al escuchar sus gemidos de placer junto al oído.

Contra su voluntad, bajó la mirada hasta las cintas de la camisola. Sería muy fácil extender la mano y deshacer los lazos que la mantenían cerrada.

Mejor aún, abrirla con los dientes...

La sangre comenzó a hervirle en las venas, dejándolo duro y palpitante de deseo. Quería saborearla. Quería ahogarse en su fragancia y calidez hasta que todo desapareciera salvo ella y lo que le hacía sentir.

Sería el paraíso.

Serena fue incapaz de respirar cuando vio la expresión ardiente de los ojos de Seiya. No había hielo allí esa noche. Ardían de deseo.

No estaba segura de por qué había ido a buscarlo. Había sentido un extraño impulso y le resultaba asombroso que él no estuviera bebiendo. Parecía completamente sobrio y sereno.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -le preguntó.

Para su más absoluta estupefacción, Seiya respondió:

-Estaba mirando las estrellas. -Ella alzó la vista hacia el cielo-. Y pensando en lo que me has dicho antes. Lo de que cada una tiene su propia historia.

Ella sonrió por lo inesperado de las palabras. -¿Conoces las historias?

-No. Sólo conozco la que tú me has contado. ¿Te importaría contarme alguna otra?

Serena se estremeció ante semejante petición. Algo le decía que, en condiciones normales, Seiya jamás le habría pedido algo así a nadie.

Se estaba abriendo a ella, y eso hacía que se sintiera especial.

-Bueno, milord, ya sabes lo mucho que me gusta el sonido de mi propia voz...

Seiya soltó una sincera carcajada al escucharla y después se tumbó sobre el suelo, tal y como estaba cuando ella llegó.

Encandilada por el sonido de su risa, Serena se tumbó a su lado y soltó un gruñido mientras trataba de encontrar una postura cómoda.

-Espera. -Seiya la acercó más a él para que pudiera apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro.

El corazón de Serena comenzó a latir más deprisa cuando Seiya la acurrucó a su lado. Jamás había estado así con un hombre. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, mientras él le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo cuya mano descansaba sobre su vientre.

Era una posición íntima y conmovedora, y le hacía sentir algo muy extraño. La rica y masculina fragancia del hombre invadía sus sentidos y le entibiaba todo el cuerpo.

Era muy consciente de lo fuerte que era. De los duros músculos que la protegían. Sintió que su cuerpo estallaba en llamas y comenzaba a palpitar de forma incomprensible.

Se aclaró la garganta y señaló la constelación de Orión. -¿Has oído hablar de Orión el Cazador?

-No.

Serena movió la mano para señalar el cinturón de Orión, la cabeza, los brazos y las piernas.

-¿Puedes ver la silueta?

-Sí, la veo.

-Bien, hace mucho tiempo, en la Antigua Grecia, Orión era un poderoso cazador. Como hijo de Poseidón y Euríales, recorrió el mundo en busca de su verdadero amor...

Seiya escuchó en silencio mientras ella le contaba cómo Orión había intentado durante años conquistar la mano de Mérope y con seguir que su padre diera la aprobación para su matrimonio. Y cómo Orión se había cansado tanto de esperar que había violado a Mérope. Como castigo, su padre había cegado a Orión, quien más tar de viajó hasta encontrar a la diosa griega Artemisa, que a su vez se enamoró de él. El hermano de la diosa, Apolo, enfurecido por el amor que se profesaban, engañó a Artemisa de modo que ésta mató a Orión; más tarde, la diosa elevó a Orión al firmamento con el fin de poder recordarlo siempre.

-¿Acaso todas tus historias narran un amor imposible? -preguntó Seiya-. ¿No hay ninguna en la que los protagonistas acaben casándose con su amada y vivan felices con ella?

Ella giró la cabeza sobre su hombro y le sonrió. A Seiya se le encogió el estómago.-Está la historia de Cupido y Psiqué. Viven juntos y felices. ¿Te gustaría escuchar esa historia?

-Sí, muchacha. Por favor.

Mientras escuchaba la dulce cadencia de su voz, los dedos de Seiya vagaron por el brazo de Serena hasta llegar a su mano. Tenía unos dedos muy delicados en comparación con los suyos. Muy suaves. Tomó su mano y pasó la yema del pulgar sobre la suave curva de sus cuidadas uñas.

El impulso de alzar esa mano hasta su boca para succionarle los dedos fue tan intenso que no supo muy bien cómo logró contenerlo. Inclinó la cabeza para observarla. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un leve rubor rosado mientras continuaba hablando con tono dulce sobre el amor y la confianza.

Cómo la deseaba...

En ese preciso momento, mientras yacía de un modo tan apacible entre sus brazos.

¿Qué sentiría si la colocara sobre él y la tomara en su interior? ¿O si la tuviera bajo él y se hundiera en su cuerpo cálido y acogedor?

En cambio, apoyó la mejilla sobre su cabeza y se dio por satisfecho con abrazarla. Con dejar que esa ternura tan femenina lo relajara.

Cuando Serena terminó de relatar la historia, se dio cuenta de que Seiya estaba completamente relajado.

Para ser más exactos, estaba dormido.

-¿Seiya? -susurró antes de alzar la vista. Él no se movió.

Su oso dormía con los labios entreabiertos y con su trenza entre los largos dedos. No se había dado cuenta de que le había estado acariciando el cabello. Aunque sí se había percatado del resto de sus movimientos.

Había sentido su tierna caricia mientras la tomaba de la mano y deslizaba los dedos sobre su muñeca y su antebrazo.

Y cuando había apoyado la mejilla sobre su cabeza había estado a punto de derretirse.

Rodó hacia un lado y se incorporó sobre los brazos para mirar lo mientras dormía. Un mechón de cabello negro le caía sobre la frente. Lo apartó y trazó el borde de la ceja con la yema del dedo.

Era tan increíblemente apuesto... Tan fuerte y poderoso incluso mientras dormía...

¿Por qué la había complacido esa noche? A decir verdad, casi había esperado que le regañara y la mandara de vuelta al campamento, como si de una niña perdida se tratara.

En cambio la había escuchado. La había abrazado.

La había alentado para que le contara sus historias.

Habría dado cualquier cosa por tener un marido que la trata ra de esa forma. Se mordió el labio mientras en su mente sopesaba esa idea.

¿Se comportaría Seiya así si ella le perteneciera? «No es apropiado para ti.»

¿No lo era?

Tocaba música para ella y la escuchaba. Incluso le había entregado su espada.

Estaba claro que esos actos compensaban la falta de refinamiento en sus modales.

«Se necesitan dos para formar un matrimonio.» Las palabras de su madre resonaron en su cabeza. Su madre le había señalado a menudo los deberes de una esposa y lo que se necesitaba para conseguir que un matrimonio funcionara.

«El matrimonio es un contrato entre un hombre y una mujer. La esposa debe cuidar del marido, ocuparse de sus necesidades. A cambio, él la protege y le proporciona todo lo que necesita. Pero si se quiere un matrimonio feliz debe haber respeto mutuo. Jamás se debe restar importancia ni descartar los sentimientos del otro. Toma a tu padre como ejemplo. Preferiría arrancarse el corazón a hacerme llorar. Tu marido debe escucharte siempre, de la misma manera que tú debes escucharlo a él.»

Serena observó a Seiya con detenimiento. No parecía la clase de hombre que descartara las opiniones de los demás.

Recorrió con un dedo la línea de sus labios y recordó su sabor.

El aspecto que tenían en las raras ocasiones en que sonreía. «Tendrás que casarte con alguien. ¿Por qué no ...?»

-Ni lo pienses -susurró.

Cierto, tendría que casarse con alguien, pero ¿con Seiya Kou?

¡Vivía en una cueva!

Claro que se trataba de una cueva bonita con unos muebles extraordinarios; pero no dejaba de ser una cueva. ¿Qué clase de vida tendrían juntos?

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se descubrió bajándole una parte del cuello de la camisa. Jamás se había dado cuenta de lo interesante que era la garganta de un hombre. Lo incitante que podía llegar a ser esa piel.

Le acarició la nuez con la yema de los dedos y notó la aspereza de la piel masculina y de la barba. Sin lugar a dudas, pinchaba. Y su mandíbula...

A decir verdad, era magnífica. Fuerte y bien constituida. Jamás había tocado así a un hombre. A sus padres les daría un síncope. Su padre los perseguiría con la espada en alto.

Era probable que el mismo Seiya se molestara por su exploración y su estudio.

No parecían gustarle mucho sus caricias. Esa noche había sido una excepción.

«Si me tocas, te besaré; y si te beso...»

¿Lo habría vuelto loco de deseo? ¿Era posible que sintiera la misma atracción que ella sentía por él?

Su madre le había hablado largo y tendido sobre los hombres y sus voraces y carnales apetitos. Pero en lugar de deshonrarla, Seiya se había dormido como un cachorrito indefenso.

Cachorrito indefenso... ¡Ja! Serena se echó a reír ante la simple idea. Desde luego que no había nada indefenso en un hombre tan fiero como ése.

Serena apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho y escuchó el latido de su corazón bajo su oído. Hasta entonces sólo había imaginado lo que sería yacer así con un hombre. Era algo que había pensado com partir con su esposo, nunca con un hombre al que apenas conocía.

En ese momento Seiya se dio la vuelta y la apretó más contra él. Sus brazos se tensaron.

-¿Seiya? -dijo ella-. Me estás aplastando.

El hombre aflojó un poco el abrazo para que pudiera respirar, pero no la soltó. Al contrario, la acercó aún más. En realidad, no era tan malo.

En realidad, resultaba bastante agradable.

Serena se relajó y dejó que el sonido de la profunda respiración de Seiya la adormeciera.

Por primera vez en años, Seiya soñó con cosas agradables. Derek no lo acosó en sueños. No hubo señales de Berjerite y su crueldad. Sólo Serena estaba allí, con sus ojos de gata y su retahíla de preguntas.

Suspiró en sueños cuando vio que lo llamaba desde un tranquilo prado verde.

-Ven y siéntate. -Tiró de él para sentarlo a su lado con el fin de ofrecerle un poco de pastel y cerveza.

En sus sueños, Seiya cerró los ojos para paladear el sabor de sus dedos mientras ella le daba el pastel con la mano. Era lo más dulce que había probado en la vida.

Bebió un poco de cerveza y a continuación dejó la comida y la bebida a un lado para poder contemplar a la mujer que le había hecho sentir deseo otra vez. Que le había hecho anhelar ilusiones desterra das años atrás. Ilusiones que había descartado deliberadamente.

Colocó a la muchacha sobre su cuerpo y después rodó hasta aplastarla contra el suelo.

-Te deseo, Serena -susurró.

Ella lo aceptó con una sonrisa.

Seiya tomó su invitación e inclinó la cabeza para disfrutar de la dulzura de sus labios. Ella le enterró los dedos en el cabello hasta que un millar de escalofríos le recorrieron el cuerpo mientras atormentaba su boca con la lengua.

Gimió su nombre mientras movía la boca más abajo, hacia la suavidad de ese cuello que se moría por saborear. Ella se arqueó contra él, aplastándole los pechos contra el torso.

Incapaz de soportar semejante tormento, Seiya cubrió un pecho con su mano y estimuló el duro pezón con la palma...

Serena gimió cuando el calor de una boca que la besaba interrumpió sus sueños. Cuando sintió que alguien la acariciaba como nadie había osado hacerlo jamás. Sobresaltada, abrió los ojos y descubrió que Seiya la abrazaba. Sus labios, cálidos y exigentes, le recorrían el cuello y tenía la pierna izquierda enterrada entre las suyas. Una cálida mano le cubría un pecho.

-Seiya -dijo.

Él se apartó medio dormido y parpadeó. -¿Serena?

-Sí. ¿No sabías que era yo?

Esperaba que él se apartara, o que al menos le quitara la mano del pecho.

No lo hizo.

-Sabía que eras tú, pero creí que estaba soñando. -Antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, inclinó la cabeza para volver a besarla.

Serena gimió al percibir su intenso sabor.

Él se apartó de sus labios de mala gana.

-Dime que me aleje, Serena -dijo de súbito-. Dime que te doy asco y que no quieres nada con un borracho malhumorado que se revuelca en la autocompasión.

Ella frunció el ceño al escucharlo.

¿Quién le había dicho eso?

-No te encuentro repulsivo, Seiya. Ni mucho menos.

Él le tomó el rostro entre sus enormes mano y la miró fijamente. Sus ojos parecían muy oscuros y estaban rebosantes de dolor. -Dímelo, Serena -insistió-, porque si no lo haces te haré el amor aquí en el bosque, como un animal.

Esas palabras la conmocionaron no sólo por la sinceridad sino también por la desesperación que destilaba su voz.

La tía Serenity le había dicho una vez que lo más preciado que poseía una mujer era su virginidad. Si la mujer era afortunada, podría elegir a quién se la otorgaba.

Si no, lo elegiría su padre.

El rostro de Darien atravesó su mente y tuvo que esforzarse para no hacer una mueca de asco. Si no conseguían llegar a Inglaterra ese hombre sería su destino.

Él jamás lograría hacerle sentir lo que sentía con Seiya.

Estaba excitada y temblorosa. Consumida por la pasión.

¿Qué ocurriría si ningún hombre aparte de Seiya lograba hacerla sentir de esa manera? Si lo rechazaba, acudiría a su marido sin que nadie la hubiera tocado.

A Darien le importaba un comino su virginidad; lo único que le importaba era su riqueza.

Seiya, en cambio...

Seiya la necesitaba. Serena lo percibía en lo más profundo de su ser. Siempre se había preguntado cómo sería yacer con un hombre. En su mente, siempre había imaginado que sería un trovador de voz dulce quien conquistaría su corazón.

Sin embargo, era ese oso taciturno quien la atraía.

«No.» La palabra revoloteó en su cabeza. Si lo hacía, cambiaría para siempre. Dejaría de ser inocente. Incluso podría concebir a su hijo.

No obstante, algo en su interior le decía que llevar el hijo de ese hombre estaría muy lejos de resultar desagradable.

Al final, fueron su curiosidad y el deseo que sentía los que ganaron la partida. Su madre siempre le había dicho que serían su perdición.

Esa noche la habían conducido hasta Seiya Kou y estaba donde quería estar.

-Hazme el amor, Seiya.

* * *

**¡Hola a todas!**

_Mucho tiempo pasó hasta que volví a actualizar esta historia; pero en fin... las que me leen saben que estuve escribiendo lo mío y le di más importancia a mis propias historias._

_Pero igual les pido disculpas._

_Muchas gracias a todas las que me dejan siempre un review, en cada capítulo y me siguen y me preguntan cuando actualizo._

_Antes que me olvide, hice un blog ya hace como un año pero lo retomé y ahí voy a ir contando que estoy haciendo y de que van las historias, pueden pasar cuando gusten._

_Tiene un par de errores, escribi de corrido y todavía no aprendí a usarlo ¬¬ no se como arreglarlo XD_

_Pueden entrar con este link **soyakari(punto)blogspot(punto)com**_

**Katabrecteri**: ¡Hey ya actualice Lost Angeles! Solo me falta Desde que te vi y cumpli con todo lo que me pediste XD

**christydechiba**: Hola! Tenés razon, por momentos una quiere entrar a la pantalla y matar a Serena, es un poco exasperante :) Y Seiya, bueno, pobre Seiya, el pobre ya está que explota y con esta última declaración creo que va a colapsar. Mil perdones por no actualizar antes pero voy a tratar de no tardarme tanto con el próximo, lo prometo. Gracias por leer y espero verte en el siguiente.

**Indo K**: ¡Hey! Por estos pagos también se te echa de menos, ahora que no está Lily no tengo con quien hablar de musculosos! Es un sufrimiento! Nunca te encuentro en el msn! Yo no me conecto mucho, pero si estoy siempre en el facebook! Espero tener noticias tuyas pronto!

**sailor lady**: Chica, podes recibirte de psicóloga tranquilamente, le pegaste en todo lo que dijiste en el review anterior! Pobre Seiya, tiene un pasado el pobre que no lo hacen enviarlo, mas bien dan ganas de abrazarlo y Serena parece ser que es esa persona. Melissa es una genia, la vamos a terminar amando, ya vas a ver XD Perdon por no actualizar antes y espero verte en el proximo. Te invito a leer Lost Angeles mientras tanto, con esa no tardo mucho XD

**Sandya Moon Kou**: Hey! me gusta mucho tu nick, tiene toda la onda :P Gracias por los halagos, pero esta historia es de Kinley Macgregor, yo solo hago la adaptacion! Mis historias estan en mi profile, Desde que te vi; Lost Angeles y Bendita tu Luz. Te invito a leerlas todas y espero que te gusten! Espero verte en el próximo!

**LOYDA ASTRID**: ¡Boba te extraño! Aparece que tenemos que hablar de musculosos y tengo que molestarte, a ver cuando te venís y tiramos la casa por la ventana! Te quiero mucho!

**KagomeHb**: Hola! Vos dejas reviews tardios y yo actualizo casi con un año de atraso, asique estamos a mano :P Ya extrañaba tus comentarios y tus conclusiones y preguntas XD Creo que este capítulo te las contestó todas. Espero que te haya gustado y verte en el próximo!

Bueno, con todo ya aclarado y contestado paso a despedirme!

BzO!

**ÃҜąяĨ ĞẳğÅღ**


	8. Sublime y Delicioso

**Sailor Moon© Naoko Takeuchi**

**Taming the scotsman ® Kinley MacGregor

* * *

_¡AVISO I_**_**MPORTANTE!**_

_**Niñas y no tan niñas: Este capitulo no es apto para todo público. Ya lo saben, ya que este calificado como "M" pero sólo quería recordarselos, ya que en este capítulo sube la temperatura...**_

_**Niñas, cambien de canal si son menores de edad... No tan niñas ¡Disfruten del capitulo, Seiya está para comérselo vivo!

* * *

  
**_

_**Çųổяξ ΐИ ťعмþӘ§ţẮ**__**,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸-****Çųổяξ ΐИ ťعмþӘ§ţẮ**_

_**Capitulo VII**_

Las palabras de Serena lo dejaron estupefacto. Había esperado que ella lo rechazara, no que le diera la bienvenida a su cuerpo. Se suponía que no debía desearlo.

Un hombre decente se habría apartado de ella. Pero él no era de cente.

Él era rudo y cruel. La clase de hombre que tomaba lo que de seaba sin pensar en el futuro. Eso era lo que le había causado problemas con Berjerite. Había actuado en el calor del momento y había pagado muy caras las con secuencias.

La decencia le era totalmente desconocida.

Jamás había sido ese tipo de hombre. Había dejado los modales y el refinamiento para sus hermanos, mientras seguía su propio ca mino sin esas estrictas normas que la sociedad y su madre le habrían impuesto.

En esos instantes deseó conocer las palabras necesarias para ex plicarle a Serena lo mucho que ese momento significaba para él. Todo lo que ella significaba para él.

Había pasado mucho tiempo sin ese tipo de consuelo. Demasia do tiempo sin la calidez y la ternura de una caricia.

¿Cómo iba a alejarse en ese instante? Sobre todo cuando tenía su dulce y delicado sabor grabado a fuego en la lengua. El sedoso paraíso de su boca era más de lo que podía resistir.

No era más que un simple mortal; no era ningún santo.

No, jamás había sido un santo.

Seiya trazó la curva de sus hinchados labios con la punta del dedo antes de separárselos y besarla apasionadamente.

Cerró los ojos e inhaló la dulzura de su aliento mientras jugue teaba con su lengua y le recorría el paladar hasta que ella comenzó a gemir y a retorcerse. Ese cuerpo esbelto se apretaba contra el su yo al tiempo que él le desataba las cintas de la camisola.

– Deberías apartarme – dijo, poniendo fin al beso para con templar esos ojos tiernos e incitantes.

– Quizá, pero siempre suelo hacer lo contrario de lo que de bería.

– Sí, muchacha, eso es cierto. Y ésa es una de tus cualidades más adorables.

–¿Te estás burlando de mí?

– No, encanto, jamás me burlaría de ti.

El corazón de Serena dio un vuelco cuando él le regaló una son risa genuina. El gesto fue inesperado y arrebatador. Sus ojos brillaban a la luz de la luna. El calor de su cuerpo la ro deaba mientras sus brazos la protegían del húmedo y frío suelo. Su pasión y su fuerza la envolvían.

Y quería más.

De su garganta brotó un gemido gutural cuando Seiya regresó a sus labios para besarla con suavidad. Jamás la habían tocado de esa forma. Jamás habría pensado que un simple beso podría llegar a ser una experiencia tan maravillosa.

Y cuando esa mano cálida y áspera se cerró alrededor de su pe cho, dio un respingo movida por la excitación y el nerviosismo. El dolor y el placer aguijoneaban su cuerpo mientras una ardiente hu medad se acumulaba entre sus piernas.

¿Qué era ese ardor que la consumía? ¿Ese extraño e intenso anhelo que Seiya despertaba en ella?

No comprendía esas desconocidas sensaciones. Resultaban con fusas y abrumadoras. Electrizantes. Angustiosas. Y le hacían desear más de él.

Seiya abandonó sus labios para dejar un reguero de besos des de su garganta hasta el pecho que cubría con la mano. Serena tragó saliva con fuerza al ver esa cabeza morena sobre su pecho y sentir cómo le estimulaba el endurecido pezón con la lengua áspera y ardiente; sus labios, reconfortantes y tiernos.

Le apretó la cabeza contra el pecho y dejó que los mechones de su cabello se le escurrieran entre los dedos.

Estaba tan hermoso mientras la saboreaba, mientras la estimu laba... Su apuesto rostro mostraba el placer que obtenía con sólo to carla.

Serena soltó un suspiro de satisfacción y dejó que esas sensacio nes carnales tan increíbles la arrastraran hasta que no fue más que una extensión del hombre que la abrazaba.

Esa noche sería suya.

Seiya jamás había saboreado nada como el cuerpo de esta mujer.

Era tan tierna, tan incitante... Sobre todo porque sabía que estaba compartiendo con él lo que no había compartido con ningún otro. Él sería el primero.

No podía imaginarse por qué lo había elegido. No era merece dor de lo que le ofrecía. No la merecía a ella, y punto. Serena era la luz y la alegría.

Él era la oscuridad y el pesar.

No obstante, esa noche se sentía feliz; porque en ese momento, y por cualquiera que fuera la razón, ella estaba con él.

Serena tironeó de su camisa.

Deseoso de complacerla, se la quitó y se dispuso a hacer lo mis mo con sus calzas.

La muchacha jadeó de forma audible cuando deslizó las manos sobre los duros músculos de sus brazos. Él apretó los dientes cuan do sintió que la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas a causa del placer.

Las cosas que le hacían sentir sus caricias...

Eran increíbles. Estimulantes. Lograban que se sintiera viril y fuera de control.

Tenía una dolorosa erección. Y, sobre todo, se sentía indefenso ante ella.

Sin embargo, no podía echarse atrás. No, necesitaba más de ella. Necesitaba tocar cada rincón de su cuerpo y reclamarlo como propio.

Serena sintió un momento de pánico cuando él le quitó la cami sola. De repente, se sintió expuesta.

Resultaba aterrador y, por extraño que pareciera, también sen sual. No podía recordar haber estado nunca desnuda delante de otra persona. Nadie sabía el aspecto que tenía sin ropa.

Nadie salvo Seiya.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza cuando se fijó en su ta maño y trató de imaginarse lo que sentiría al albergar aquello den tro de su cuerpo. Lo más probable era que la partiera en dos.

– ¿Me dolerá?

Él le acarició la mejilla con los dedos.

– Haré todo lo que pueda para que no sea así.

Serena le sonrió; confiaba en él completamente, aunque no esta ba segura de que hubiera hablado con sinceridad. ¿Cómo era posi ble que aquello no le hiciera daño? Era enorme.

Seiya se tumbó encima de ella y la acurrucó entre sus brazos. Sus pensamientos se dispersaron antes la maravillosa sensación de poder tocarse piel contra piel. Su peso le resultaba agradable en lu gar de opresivo.

Él tomó su mano y la guió hasta su virilidad.

– No me tengas miedo, Serena – susurró.

Serena deslizó la mano a lo largo de su miembro mientras la pun ta trataba de penetrar su virginidad.

– Sólo tienes que decirme que me detenga y lo haré.

Ella le sonrió, sabiendo que la mayoría de los hombres no le ha brían dado esa oportunidad. La ternura que sentía hacia él se incre mentó.

– No te detengas.

Seiya la besó de nuevo antes de hundirse profundamente en su interior.

Serena se tensó ante el intenso dolor que le provocó la penetración. Él le susurró palabras de aliento al oído mientras usaba su len gua para juguetear con la suave piel del cuello.

Serena comenzó a jadear y trató de relajarse mientras él seguía se duciéndola. Nunca habría imaginado que sentiría algo así al estar con un hombre, pero se alegraba de que fuera Seiya quien estuvie ra dentro de ella.

Se alegraba de sentirse arropada por la fuerza de sus brazos y de escuchar el grave sonido de su voz en el oído.

Le rodeó los hombros con los brazos y enterró la cara en su cue llo musculoso para inhalar su cálida esencia. Era un aroma que le da ba el coraje y la fuerza necesarios para no apartarlo de un empujón.

Deseaba aquello. Quería compartir su cuerpo con él y que fuera Seiya quien la llenara por primera vez.

Seiya estaba consumido por el deseo mientras se obligaba a no embestir con más fuerza.

Aunque resultaba difícil.

La deseaba de una forma indescriptible. Lo envolvía con su ca lor y la sensación de su aliento contra el cuello le provocaba un mi llar de escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

Era maravillosa y no quería dejarla marchar jamás.

– Relájate, encanto – le dijo con dulzura– . Te prometo que no me moveré hasta que estés preparada.

Aguardó hasta que ella dejó de abrazarlo con tanta fuerza y lo miró con una expresión confiada.

Seiya esbozó una sonrisa por el valor que demostraba y por la visión que presentaba, allí tumbada bajo su cuerpo, desnuda y uni da a él.

Era lo más increíble que había visto en la vida. Se sintió atrave sado por una oleada de posesividad, sobre todo cuando miró el lu gar donde sus cuerpos estaban unidos.

– Es muy raro sentirte en mi interior – dijo ella.

Seiya se echó a reír. Ninguna mujer le había hablado de esas co sas. No obstante, lo que mejor se le daba a Serena era hablar y, para ser honesto, encontraba fascinante su curiosidad innata. Era una mujer completamente desinhibida, tanto en sus preguntas como en sus comentarios.

– ¿Qué sensación te produce?

– De plenitud y profundidad. Puedo sentirte muy hondo.

Seiya aspiró entre dientes al escuchar sus palabras y visualizar la imagen que evocaban. Le gustaba oírla hablar de esas cosas. – ¿De verdad?

Serena asintió con la cabeza.

Él se retiró un poco antes de embestirla con las caderas. Ambos gimieron al unísono.

– ¿Te ha dolido eso?

– No – contestó ella sin aliento.

Seiya se movió despacio contra ella, hundiéndose en su interior tanto como se atrevía.

– Señor, es una sensación tan agradable... – Serena exhaló un suspiro – . ¿Se supone que debe ser así?

– ¿Alguna vez te quedas sin preguntas?

– ¿Se supone que no debo hablar?

Seiya rodó sobre el suelo sin salir de su cuerpo. La sentó enci ma de él y la contempló a la luz de la luna.

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron como platos. – ¿Se supone que debo estar aquí arriba?

La pregunta le arrancó a Seiya una carcajada. – ¿Te gusta?

Ella se mordió el labio y asintió con entusiasmo. – En ese caso se supone que sí.

Seiya le enseñó cómo moverse sobre él de forma lenta y relaja da. Deslizó las manos por sus muslos y observó la forma en que la luz de la luna trazaba dibujos sobre su pálida piel.

– ¿Puedo hacer otra pregunta?

Con la mente nublada por el placer que le proporcionaba ese cuerpo desnudo que se deslizaba sobre él, Seiya tardó un poco en poder responder.

– Habla todo lo que quieras si eso te produce placer. Sigue con tándome qué sientes al tenerme en tu interior.

– Estás tan firme y duro... Incluso puedo sentir cómo palpitas aquí. – Señaló la parte inferior de su abdomen.

Ver cómo se acariciaba el abdomen con la mano estuvo a punto de hacer trizas su control. Le cogió la mano para apartársela antes de sucumbir de forma prematura al orgasmo que tanto anhelaba.

Serena movió el trasero contra él.

– ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?

Seiya alzó las caderas para introducirse más hondo en su inte rior.

– Lo que quieras.

Ella se frotó contra él de una forma tan sublime que Seiya no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido de satisfacción.

Serena se sentía extrañamente libre con él. Recorrió con las ma nos los duros músculos de su pecho y de su abdomen. Le resultaba muy extraño verlo tumbado bajo ella, entre sus muslos.

Seiya le sujetó las caderas con las manos y guió sus movimien tos. Pero lo que la tenía fascinada era el éxtasis que reflejaba su ros tro. El hombre tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos oscuros y desenfocados. Gimió cuando él trasladó las manos de sus caderas hasta sus pechos, donde comenzó a juguetear con los endurecidos pezones.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho alguna vez que iba a sentarse encima de un hombre de aquella forma, y que lo disfrutaría, lo habría lla mado mentiroso; y sin embargo estaba sentada encima de él, con ese duro miembro en su interior.

– ¿Qué sientes tú, Seiya?

– Humedad y suavidad.

– ¿Has estado con muchas mujeres?

Él dejó de moverse.

– No, no ha habido muchas.

Serena sonrió al escucharlo. Eso hacía que el momento le resul tara mucho más maravilloso.

– Me alegro. Quiero que esto sea especial para los dos.– Seiya tomó su cara entre las manos.

– Créeme, encanto, lo es. – La instó a bajar la cabeza para be sarla con ferocidad.

Ella se estremeció al saborear la pasión, al sentir cómo estimula ba sus labios con la boca y cómo enredaba la lengua con la suya. Los músculos de Seiya se contraían a su alrededor y la hacían temblar.

Seiya dejó de besarla y rodó con ella para hacerse con el control de la situación.

Serena arqueó la espalda cuando él comenzó a moverse con más rapidez. Con más fuerza. Parecía que estuvieran compitiendo por algo.

¿Qué era esa maravillosa sensación que le provocaba cada vez que entraba y salía de su cuerpo?

Cada embestida le provocaba más placer. Cada beso y cada ca ricia reverberaban a través de todo su cuerpo. – Hazme tuya, Seiya.

Aunque en su corazón sabía que ya lo era.

Él reclamó sus labios de nuevo antes de hundirse aún más en su interior.

Serena le rodeó las caderas con las piernas y se dejó arrastrar por la pasión. Él enterró la cabeza en su cuello y soltó un gruñido al de rramarse en su interior. Serena dejó escapar un jadeo entrecortado cuando se desplomó sobre ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

– Gracias, Serena – le susurró al oído con la respiración entre cortada antes de darle un beso en los labios, una tierna caricia que le erizó la piel.

Salió de ella y se tumbó de espaldas antes de acurrucarla jun to a él.

Serena asumió que había terminado, de modo que se sorprendió cuando le separó las piernas y la acarició en el lugar más íntimo de todo su cuerpo.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó.

– Quiero que tú también sientas placer.

– Ya lo he sentido.

Él esbozó una sonrisa perversa al escucharla.

– No, inocentona mía, no lo has hecho.

Serena tragó con fuerza cuando esos dedos largos y esbeltos ex ploraron en profundidad su cuerpo. Se tensó un poco cuando le ara ñaron la sensible carne de su sexo.

– No te seques, Serena.

Sin saber muy bien lo que quería decir, ella frunció el ceño. Seiya tiró un poco de su manto y lo utilizó para limpiarle la en trepierna. Ella se ruborizó por lo que le hacía. –

– ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Él la miró con una expresión cariñosa.

– Confía en mí. Te prometo que te va a gustar.

Se colocó entre sus piernas y le separó bien los muslos.

Serena sintió que le ardía el rostro cuando se dio cuenta de que él estaba observando el centro de su ser.

Seiya deslizó uno de sus dedos largos y delgados a lo largo de la hendidura. Ella se estremeció. A continuación, le separó los plie gues y agachó la cabeza.

Serena dio un respingo cuando la tomó con la boca. Todas las ter minaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo se inflamaron al tiempo que gri taba por el asombro. Seiya la estaba acariciando con los labios y con la lengua.

Siseó y gimió mientras lo instaba a acercar aún más la cabeza. Incapaz de hablar, lo único que podía hacer era sentir cada una de las ardientes caricias de su lengua.

¿Quién lo habría imaginado? Su aliento le abrasaba la piel des nuda y cuando deslizó un dedo en su interior y comenzó a mover lo en círculos, creyó morir.

Bajó la vista y descubrió que él no le quitaba el ojo de encima mientras la atormentaba con semejante placer. Seiya se apartó, pero dejó el dedo en su interior. La acción le resultó extrañamente ínti ma y abrumadora.

– No te avergüences, encanto – murmuró antes de volver a es timularla con la boca.

Su cuerpo parecía haber adquirido una mente propia y se retor cía bajo los besos y caricias del hombre.

– Dios, Seiya... – gimió.

Y, a medida que continuaba, descubrió que era incapaz de decir nada más. Incapaz de hacer otra cosa que sentirlo. Sentir esa len gua deslizándose a su alrededor, ese dedo que se movía en su inte rior.

El placer alcanzó cotas inimaginables, hasta que estuvo segura de que explotaría por su causa. Y entonces, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estalló. Su cuerpo se hizo pedazos y soltó un grito. Seiya no se detuvo. Siguió donde estaba, lamiéndola y estimulándola hasta que llegó al orgasmo dos veces más.

Puesto que parecía tener toda la intención de seguir torturán dola, ella le suplicó que tuviera piedad.

– Por favor, Seiya – dijo con un hilo de voz – Si hago eso una vez más, me temo que moriré.

Él rió entre dientes al escuchar su ruego y giró la cabeza para succionar la suave carne de su muslo.

Serena permaneció tumbada, débil y completamente exhausta. Respiraba de forma entrecortada cuando Seiya la acurrucó entre sus brazos y la estrechó contra él.

No estabas bromeando – dijo mientras su cuerpo regresaba con lentitud a la normalidad– . No tenía la menor idea de que exis tiera algo así.

Seiya le dio un beso en la frente y le acunó la cabeza con las manos.

Ni yo tampoco – murmuró con suavidad.

Serena sonrió y se acurrucó junto a él, deseando estar tan cerca de su cuerpo como le fuera posible.

Definitivamente, había sido la mejor noche de su vida y se ale graba de haberla compartido con él. Si mañana la obligaban a ca sarse con Darien, al menos habría conocido una noche de verdadera pasión. Una noche en brazos de un hombre que la deseaba y la res petaba.

La atesoraría siempre.

Seiya escuchó la respiración de Serena mientras se quedaba dor mida. La culpa y el arrepentimiento se adueñaron de él.

Lo que había hecho esa noche era inexcusable. Había tomado su virginidad, algo a lo que sólo un marido tenía derecho. El padre de la muchacha y su prometido se pondrían furiosos cuando lo des cubrieran.

Una intensa oleada de furia lo sacudió al pensar que otro hom bre pudiera tocarla como él lo había hecho esa noche.

Al imaginarla alentando a otro hombre con sus palabras. ¡Era suya!

«No tienes ningún derecho sobre ella. Además, ¿qué podrías ofrecerle?»

Utilizó el manto de Serena para cubrirlos y enterró los dedos en ese cabello rubio claro. No tenía nada que ofrecerle. Lo único que sabía era cómo se sentía al abrazarla de esa forma.

Lo que sentía cada vez que ella lo miraba.

Que el Señor se apiadara de ambos, porque estaba claro que esa noche les costaría muy cara. No obstante, se aseguraría de pagar la mayor parte de las consecuencias. Nadie lastimaría a la dama por lo que le había regalado.

Se aseguraría de ello.

Melisa se despertó justo después del amanecer.

Todo el mundo seguía acostado y no se dio cuenta de que Serena no se encontraba en su catre hasta que cogió el cubo y se encaminó hacia el arroyo en busca de agua fresca.

Mientras silbaba la nana que le había enseñado su madre, des cubrió a Seiya y a Serena, que yacían entrelazados debajo de un man to. Pese a estar prácticamente cubiertos, resultaba evidente que am bos estaban desnudos.

Y no hacía falta ser un genio para imaginarse por qué ambos estaban tumbados y desnudos bajo un manto en mitad del bosque. Esbozó una sonrisa y se retiró de puntillas para no molestarlos. A pesar de todas las protestas de Serena, la dama estaba enamo rada de ese hombre.

Melisa sintió una fugaz punzada de celos. Cómo deseaba po der encontrar un hombre a quien amar. Aun así, no permitiría que eso destruyera la felicidad que sentía por Serena. El amor era algo hermoso y todo el mundo se merecía encontrar a su media naranja.

Ella creía en el amor a primera vista. No, era algo más. Creía en la predestinación. Había alguien para cada cual y algún día encon traría a su amor.

Aunque eso podía esperar.

En esos momentos, Seiya y Serena necesitaban su ayuda. – Ni hablar; esa mirada no.

Dio media vuelta y descubrió a Garayan sentado en su catre, ob servándola.

–¿A qué mirada te refieres? – le preguntó.

Tienes alguna travesura en mente, chérie. Por favor, dime que esta vez no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

Melissa se echó a reír.

No, Garayan; estás a salvo.

El hombre soltó un suspiro de alivio.

Demos gracias por las pequeñas bendiciones. Bien, entonces ¿quién es el pez que está a punto de quedar atrapado en tu anzuelo?

No es asunto tuyo.

Garayan soltó un gemido.

– Tienes planeado juntar a esos dos, ¿verdad?

¿Y si así fuera?

– Creo que Seiya preferiría que lo hubiéramos envenenado en lugar de drogarlo.

– ¡Víctor! Él ama a la dama.

– Melissa – comenzó a decir con voz irritada – , sé que tienes algo de tu madre en ti. Ella dejó que su corazón la llevara por el mal ca mino, ¿y adónde la condujo eso? Aparte de ti, lo único que ha con seguido de su descarriado amor es un corazón roto. Todavía espera que tu padre aparezca. ¿Es eso lo que quieres para ellos dos?

– Mi padre no pudo elegir con quién casarse, pero amaba a mi madre y tú lo sabes. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona se habría casado con ella.

– Y Serena está comprometida con otro. ¿No lo sabías? Está tan ligada a él como tu padre a...

No. Seiya no permitirá que ella se case con otro. Lo sé.

Garayan sacudió la cabeza.

No juegues con sus vidas, Melissa, te lo suplico. Hago esto sólo porque me dijeron que lo hiciera, pero sabes que estuve en desa cuerdo desde un principio. Déjalos en paz.

Melissa captó el sentido de la advertencia. Su tío tenía razón. A pe sar del amor que sus padres se profesaban, se habían visto obliga dos a vivir vidas separadas. Sin embargo, no eran los bonitos ojos de una gitana los que habían unido a Seiya y a Serena, sino sus propios actos.

Y si podía hacer cualquier cosa para ayudarlos, lo haría.

Serena se despertó y descubrió que se encontraba encima de Seiya. El rubor tomó por asalto su rostro al recordar lo que habían hecho durante la madrugada. Y en ese momento, a la luz del día, pudo ver sus cuerpos desnudos.

Cuando se apartó, Seiya se despertó sobresaltado, como si esperara una lucha. Se relajó tan pronto como la vio. La sonrisa tierna que esbozó, consiguió aliviar en gran medida el bochorno de Serena.

Buenos días, dulzura.

– Buenos días.

¿Estás dolorida? – preguntó.

El rubor regresó a su rostro.

No, ¿y tú?

Seiya se echó a reír. Señor, adoraba el sonido de esa profunda carcajada.

No, encanto. Ni una pizca.

Seiya se sentó y el movimiento logró que el manto se deslizara, dejándolo expuesto a su mirada. Ella no pudo evitar bajar la vista para descubrir que estaba duro de nuevo.

¿Te ocurre a menudo?

Seiya bajó la vista hasta su regazo y después la miró a los ojos con una pícara sonrisa.

Sólo cuando te miro.

Su beso fue fugaz y exigente a la vez. Al menos hasta que oye ron hablar y moverse a los gitanos.

Seiya se apartó.

Será mejor que nos vistamos antes de que vengan a buscarnos.

Serena asintió.

Cuando extendió la mano para coger la camisola, se dio cuenta de que tenía los muslos manchados de sangre.

Seiya se giró al oír su asombrado jadeo. La cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta el arroyo para ayudarla a bañarse. Y lo hizo con una ter nura indecible.

Serena vio que fruncía el ceño mientras borraba todo rastro de lo que habían hecho.

¿Te arrepientes de lo que hicimos? – le preguntó.

Él levantó la vista con una expresión a camino entre el asombro y la culpa.

– No me arrepiento de lo que hicimos. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Lo único que me preocupa es lo que te ocurrirá si alguien llega a en terarse.

No se lo diré a nadie. Te prometo que no te pediré nada más.

Seiya se quedó helado.

Sus palabras lo abrumaron. Jamás había conocido a una mujer tan bondadosa. Tenía incontables amigos que se habían visto obli gados a casarse porque la muchacha en cuestión se había apresura do a acudir a su padre con el cuento de lo que habían hecho.

Serena, en cambio, le ofrecía la libertad.

No cabía duda de que era única.

Y le encantaría pasar toda una vida con ella, descubriéndola. Ese pensamiento lo hizo titubear.

¿Se atrevería a arriesgarse?

¿Se atrevería a no hacerlo?

Permaneció de pie delante de ella sin saber muy bien lo que ha cer. Sin saber muy bien lo que debería hacer.

Pero a fin de cuentas, había una verdad que resonaba con fuer za en su interior.

Serena se merecía a alguien mejor que él.

Después de bañarla, se vistieron mientras él consideraba lo que debía hacer con ella. Regresaron con los gitanos, que ya estaban levantados y coci nando.

– ¿Dónde se habían metido ustedes dos? – preguntó Garayan. Por primera vez, Serena se quedó sin palabras y se ruborizó mien tras lo miraba con el miedo reflejado en los ojos.

Nos levantamos temprano y fuimos a dar un paseo – res pondió Seiya.

Si los gitanos no se tragaron la historia, al menos se abstuvieron de decir nada. Siguieron con sus diversas tareas sin prestarles más atención.

Melisa se acercó a ellos para ofrecerles dos platos con salchi chas y pan duro.

– Supongo que estarán un poco hambrientos esta mañana. – Inclinó la cabeza al mirar a Serena – . Aunque a tí se te ve algo cansada. ¿No has dormido bien?

Muy bien, gracias – se apresuró a responder ella, tomando su plato para alejarse de la mirada inquisitiva de Melisa. – ¿Y tú?

Seiya se obligó a no mirar a Serena.

Bastante bien, gracias.

No hablaron durante el tiempo que les llevó comer, limpiar los platos y cargar el carromato.

Serena se descubrió viajando en el carromato ante la insistencia de Seiya.

– No debes montar a caballo hoy – le dijo con un susurro– . Lo único que conseguirías sería sentirte más dolorida.

Y entonces le dio un beso en la mejilla y la envió a sentarse jun to a Garayan.

Serena se sintió conmovida por su consideración y pasó el día charlando con el anciano mientras proseguían el viaje en dirección norte, a fin de encontrarse con el hombre que había pagado a los gi tanos para que secuestraran a Seiya.

Seiya avanzó a lomos de su semental hasta colocarse junto a uno de los costados del carromato y contempló a Serena con el corazón en un puño, consciente de que jamás podría conseguirla.

– Dime una cosa – le había dicho Diamante mientras tiraba de las riendas de su caballo para colocarse junto a él –. ¿Cómo logras soportar su cháchara sin amordazarla?

No me molesta su cháchara.

Diamante soltó un bufido.

Debes de estar bromeando. ¿No hace que te zumben los oídos? Me sorprende que el pobre Garayan no le haya dicho nada. – Seiya se encogió de hombros.

Acicateó a su caballo para poder hablar con ella.

¿Serena?

Ella se giró para mirarlo. La brisa jugueteaba con los claros me chones de cabello que habían escapado del velo. Tenía las mejillas arreboladas y los labios húmedos.

Cuánto deseaba saborearlos de nuevo. Beber la deliciosa dul zura de su boca hasta emborracharse con ella.

¿Sí? – preguntó.

Se quedó sin respiración al mirarla, como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago.

¿Te gustaría cabalgar un rato conmigo?

Seiya vio la expresión de alivio en el rostro de Garayan cuando el hombre asintió para darle las gracias.

¿Crees que sería apropiado? – inquirió ella.

– Sí, milady, lo sería – le aseguró Garayan antes de detener el ca rromato.

Seiya la ayudó a pasar del asiento a la silla de montar. La colocó sobre su regazo de modo que quedó sentada de lado delante de él.

Serena le dirigió una mirada suspicaz mientras se acomodaba las faldas.

- ¿Haces esto porque quieres cabalgar conmigo o para salvar los oídos del pobre Garayan?

– Por las dos cosas.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa.

Entonces, ¿no te preocupan tus propios oídos?

Prefiero quedarme sordo a que Garayan te retuerza el pescuezo.

Serena se echó a reír.

– En ese caso tendré que torturarlo más si con eso consigo sen tarme en tu regazo. Prefiero estar aquí.

Y él también. Más de lo que debería. Le gustaba sentirla entre sus brazos, y mucho más sobre su regazo.

Todavía podía recordar el aspecto que tenía la noche anterior. Excitada y totalmente receptiva a sus caricias.

- ¿Crees que avanzaremos mucho antes de hacer un alto para comer? – le preguntó.

– ¿Tienes hambre?

No, en absoluto. Pero estoy harta de cabalgar. ¿Cómo so portas permanecer tanto tiempo en la montura? ¿No tienes ganas de estirar las piernas? – Antes de que Seiya pudiera responder, ella continuó– : Creo que sería mejor que viajáramos a pie. Y supongo que el caballo también estaría de acuerdo. Debe de ser duro para tu caballo llevarnos a los dos encima.

– No pesas lo suficiente para que lo note.

– Ya, pero tú pesas al menos el doble que un hombre normal, diría yo.

Seiya se encogió ante ese recordatorio.

– ¿Te ha molestado? Lo siento, Seiya. Creo que deberías sen tirte orgulloso de ser tan grande. Mi primo Kelvin se lamenta a me nudo por ser más bajo que la mayoría de los hombres. ¿Por qué de bería molestarte tu estatura?

Melisa respondió por él mientras hacía que su caballo cabal gara a la altura del de Seiya.

– Supongo que resulta una maldición ser demasiado alto y tam bién ser demasiado bajo.

Estoy segura de que Seiya vive en un mundo en el que nada tiene el tamaño adecuado. Las sillas y las ca mas siempre son demasiado pequeñas.

– Sí – convino él– . Siempre tengo que agachar la cabeza o adaptar mis brazos y mis piernas a cosas que están diseñadas para hombres que miden la mitad que yo. Incluso tuve que criar un ca ballo que fuese especialmente grande para no golpearme las rodillas contra el suelo.

– A mí me gusta tu estatura – confesó Serena– . No cambiaría nada de tu aspecto.

Seiya la contempló con asombro.

– ¿Melisa? – dijo Serena– . ¿Crees que pararemos en algún lugar donde podamos coger bayas?

Seiya se mantuvo en silencio mientras las mujeres charlaban. No podía entender por qué la incansable conversación de Serena ya no lo molestaba.

¿Lo harás?

Se dio cuenta de que Serena se dirigía a él.

Perdona, no te escuchaba. ¿Qué me has preguntado?

Serena se echó a reír, demostrando que no le importaba el he cho de que sus pensamientos se hubiesen alejado de la conversa ción.

Melisa quería saber si ibas acoger bayas conmigo. ¿Lo harás?

Yo... – Frunció el ceño ante la pregunta– . ¿Coger bayas? – Serena necesitará protección – dijo Melisa– . De otro modo podría perderse o ser atacada por algún oso o cualquier otro animal salvaje que ronde por el bosque.

Esas palabras y el extraño tono de voz con el que la gitana ha bía mencionado la posibilidad de que los osos atacaran a Serena hi cieron que Seiya la mirara con una expresión perpleja.

No había cogido bayas desde que era niño. Aunque la perspec tiva de quedarse a solas con Serena...

Bueno, no le cabía la menor duda de que a él le encantaría ata carla.

Será un placer.

Melisa asintió con la cabeza.

Entonces ve, Serena. Tendremos bayas frescas para cenar.

Las mujeres siguieron charlando hasta que se detuvieron para comer poco después del mediodía. Seiya y los demás hombres se encargaron de los caballos mientras las damas preparaban un al muerzo ligero a base de carne fría y queso.

Sin embargo, el apetito de Seiya poco tenía que ver con la co mida. Lo que ansiaba era a la exquisita mujer que se sentaba con la espalda erguida y cuyos modales eran tan perfectos como los de una reina. Una mujer cuya risa flotaba en el aire mientras hablaba con los hombres y con Melisa.

Tan pronto como terminaron de comer, la gitana le tendió a Serena una pequeña cesta.

Tú recoges las bayas y yo me encargo de limpiar.

Los hombres comenzaron a protestar, pero la expresión eno jada de la muchacha los detuvo al instante.

Tómate el tiempo que quieras – dijo Garayan.

– No tardaremos demasiado – aseguró Serena.

Si Seiya se salía con la suya, estarían lejos un buen rato.

Se internaron en el bosque hasta que Seiya dejó de oír a los otros y consideró que los gitanos no los oían. Observó cómo se inclina ba Serena para coger las bayas. Cada vez que se agachaba se daba un festín con la visión de su trasero. Su miembro se endureció al instante cuando se imaginó alzándole la falda y enterrándose hasta el fondo en su interior.

- ¿Has hecho tartas alguna vez? – le preguntó ella antes de pensar en lo que estaba diciendo– . No, supongo que no. Porque eres un hombre y todo eso. Lo más probable es que ni siquiera ha yas cogido bayas nunca, ¿verdad?

– Sí lo he hecho.

Ella se enderezó para mirarlo.

¿De verdad?

– Sí. Mi madre solía llevarnos a mis hermanos y a mí al bosque para recoger bayas con las que hacer pasteles y mermeladas. – Son rió con melancolía al recordarlo– . Aunque, por lo general, nos co míamos tantas que ella nos obligaba a dejarlo poco después de que comenzáramos.

¿Quién se comía la mayor parte? – preguntó Serena mientras lo guiaba a través de la vegetación en busca de los frutos– . ¿Tus hermanos o tú?

– Derek. Siempre tenía hambre.

¿Y tú no?

– No, no mucho.

Serena hizo ademán de pasar por encima de un árbol caído. Seiya la alzó sin dificultad y la dejó al otro lado. – Gracias.

Él inclinó la cabeza y saltó sobre el tronco sin mayor problema.

Serena lo contempló bajo la luz del sol que se filtraba a través de los árboles. Su cabello negro se ondulaba de forma favorecedora so bre los hombros. Era un hombre tan apuesto...

Antes de pensarlo mejor, le cogió la mano. Casi esperaba que él la soltara, pero no lo hizo. En cambio, le dio un leve apretón y le re galó esa sonrisa titubeante tan característica en él. Una de esas que hacían que sus labios se curvaran de un modo tan sutil que, si no se prestaba la suficiente atención, ni siquiera parecía una sonrisa.

Pero ella sabía que lo era.

Y estaba comenzando a conocer al hombre que se la ofrecía. En ese momento, él se llevó su mano a la boca y le depositó un ligero beso sobre los nudillos.

Serena se estremeció al reconocer el fuego que ardía en esos cris talinos ojos azules.

Llevo horas deseando besarte – le dijo con una voz grave y ronca.

Serena sonrió al tiempo que alzaba las manos y le tomaba el ros tro entre ellas. Se puso de puntillas y lo besó. Cuando él la alzó para que llegara a sus labios, se le cayó el velo a los hombros.

El sabor de ese hombre hacía que le diera vueltas la cabeza.

Notó que Seiya la rodeaba con los brazos y comenzaba a su birle la falda.

Seiya sabía que no debería estar haciendo aquello. Cualquiera de los gitanos podría presentarse allí cuando menos se lo esperaran. Pero no podía apartarse de esa mujer.

Le resultaba irresistible.

Serena jadeó cuando él la sentó sobre la rama de un árbol y la in clinó hacia atrás para que apoyara la espalda contra el tronco. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué pretendía hacer, Seiya le levantó la falda y le separó las piernas.

Se estremeció al darse cuenta de que él estaba contemplando el lugar más íntimo de su cuerpo. Había entornado los párpados y sus ojos parecían muy oscuros mientras deslizaba los dedos por su sexo para acceder con delicadeza a su interior.

En ese momento, agachó la cabeza y la tomó con suavidad en la boca.

Serena sofocó un grito de placer mientras se sujetaba a la rama que tenía por encima. Seiya la saboreaba como un animal salvaje y sus caricias la dejaban débil y sin aliento. Con una mirada abrasadora, el hombre se apartó para desatar se las calzas, de modo que su hinchado miembro quedó expuesto a la anhelante mirada de Serena. La besó en los labios un instante an tes de deslizarse hasta el fondo en ella.

En esa ocasión, Serena gritó bien alto.

- Dios, Seiya... – dijo con voz ahogada.

Seiya le selló los labios con la boca mientras embestía con las caderas. Serena sintió que su cuerpo escapaba a su control y tuvo un orgasmo tan intenso que no pudo reprimir otro chillido.

Con tres embestidas bruscas y profundas, Seiya se unió a ella. Serena lo abrazó con fuerza mientras él respiraba con dificultad junto a su oído.

- ¿Qué me has hecho, muchacha? – le preguntó con seque dad– . Que Dios me ayude, parece que no puedo mantenerme ale jado de ti.

Ella colocó una mano sobre su áspera y ruborizada mejilla. Seiya tenía una mirada hosca y tormentosa.

Es una locura que parece habernos afectado a ambos. Porque yo siento lo mismo. Y sé que no debería. Tú representas todo lo que encuentro desagradable en un hombre.

Él pareció ofenderse al escucharla.

- Gracias, milady.

– Bueno, es cierto; y, aun así, no hay nada en ti que me resulte desagradable en absoluto. ¿A qué se debe?

No lo sé. Debería haberte llevado directamente hasta mi her mano.

– Me alegro de que no lo hicieras.

Seiya la besó. Y después la besó una vez más, y otra, hasta que ella se encontró débil y sin aliento. Suspiró al sentir cómo la abra zaba mientras aún lo tenía en su interior.

Con un gemido, Seiya se retiró y la dejó con una desagradable sensación de vacío.

Será mejor que no nos retrasemos demasiado o vendrá al guien a buscarnos.

La ayudó a colocarse la ropa y a cubrirse el cabello con el velo antes de emprender el camino de regreso.

Mientras caminaban, cl velo se enganchó en una rama baja y se soltó de su cabello. Serena siseó de dolor. La rama volvió con rapi dez a su posición original, le arrancó el velo de la cabeza y lo lanzó a una rama más alta.

¡Menudo fastidio! – exclamó con voz agraviada mientras tra taba de alcanzarlo dando saltos.

– Espera. – Seiya la apartó para intentar cogerlo. Cuando com prendió que no podría hacerlo, se dispuso a marcharse.

– No – dijo ella – . No podemos dejarlo en el árbol.

¿Por qué no?

– Es mi favorito, y fue un regalo de mi madre.

Él soltó un gruñido al escucharla.

Por favor, Seiya...

Sus rasgos se suavizaron. Le tendió la cesta y se encaminó hacia el tronco del árbol.

Serena contempló con fascinado asombro cómo trepaba por las ramas sin dificultad alguna. Se abrió camino sin esfuerzo hasta lle gar al lugar en el que se había quedado enganchado el velo.

El árbol emitió un crujido de protesta. Serena se echó hacia atrás con un mal presentimiento. Quizá no debería haberle pedido que subiera a buscarlo, después de todo.

Tan pronto como Seiya hubo atrapado la descarriada prenda, la rama se rompió y lo envió al suelo.

El corazón se le detuvo al verlo caer.

– ¡Seiya! – gritó al tiempo que salía corriendo hacia él. El hombre yacía inmóvil en el suelo.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

¡Lu ya no está tan perdida en el mundo Fanfiction!

No pueden quejarse, estoy haciendo buena letra!

Amo esta historia, te Amo Kinley Macgregor! Alguna tiene algun libro así para recomendarme? Donde las protagonistas no sean lloronas y saben lo que quieren?Y los dos sean tan fogosos como estos dos? Algun libro que me aleje de mi triste realidad XD? Alguno?

En fin, mejor dejo las cosas imposibles a un lado y les doy las gracias a las chicas que me dejaron sus reviews!

_**christydechiba**_: Hey! Creo que en contra de todos los pronósticos... ¡Darien no es el malo! No me gusta Darien, pero no por eso siempre lo voy a colocar como el peor de todos los hombres XD Espero que tus temores sobre que los dejara con las ganas, ya que como bien decis hace mal, que es cierto, ya habras visto que no. Estos se sacaron todas las ganas que se tenian ¡Y solo se conocen de hace unos días! Gracias por tu review! Espero verte en el proximo!

_**Indo K.**_: Me encanta que seas AkariAdicta jajajajaja, adore esa palabra XD. Espero que te haya gustado, amarás a Kinley MacGregor, te lo aseguro! Espero verte en el siguiente capitulo, la cosa se va a poner mas que interesante jejeje, i promisse!

_**Katabrecteri**_: Chio! Lo de los caracteres es de lo más fácil y de lo más entretenido para los que están aburridos, despues te paso el link por el msn ¡Haceme acordar que te lo pase! Viste, me puse todas las pilas!

_**sailor lady**_: ¡Adoro tus comentarios! Seiya sufre bastante pero Serena, a pesar de volverlo loco la mayoría de las veces, le da un manto de tranquilidad a su espíriru. Y falta bastante para el final, pero antes de fin de año ya va a estar mas que listo. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, que fue bastante empalagoso, lo suficiente para dejarnos diabéticas a toda. Espero verte en el siguiente!

_**odango tsukino**_: ¡Todas amamos a Seiya! Es tan hermoso y dulce! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y verte en el proximo!

_**KateKou**_: Kate! Muchas gracias por los animos! Pero acordate que, como dije al principio, esta historia es la adaptacion de la grandísima Kinley Macgregor, la misma que hizo la preciosa novela, "Dueño del Deseo" El resto de las historias son mías, si yo pusiera escrebir esto te aseguro que viviría en una Isla rodeada de musculosos con un Long Island en la mano XD Pero espero no desepcionarte con el resto de mis historias y que me sigas leyendo!

En fin, gracias a todas por estar ¡Les deseo un muy buen día del amigo!

**ÃҜąяĨ ĞẳğÅღ**


End file.
